<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With a Crown of Stars by MJplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651367">With a Crown of Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJplease/pseuds/MJplease'>MJplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU from end of, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Possessive Behavior, Spanish Translation, Wishbabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJplease/pseuds/MJplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la llamada conecta, Will dice: "Conozco mi tipo de locura, y no estoy así de loco." </p><p> "¿Will?" pregunta el Doctor Lecter.</p><p> "Sí, hola, lo siento," dice Will. "Soy yo. Hay un bebé en mi puerta."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts">thehoyden</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335052">With a Crown of Stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden">thehoyden</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Espero que disfruten de la traducción de esta preciosa historia! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will se despierta de un sueño en donde se está ahogando, en su cama, con el sonido de sus perros ladrando.</p>
<p>Se frota los ojos: la luz del amanecer se filtra a través de las ventanas, y los perros están agrupados alrededor de la puerta de su casa, todavía ladrando. Winston, de hecho, se acerca a la cama y ladra hacia él, que suspira y se levanta de la cama. Se siente tembloroso y ha sudado toda su playera de nuevo. Pero si es un animal el que está en el frente, los perros no se callarán hasta que él se ocupe de él.</p>
<p>Abre la puerta para encontrarse a un bebé en <em>la proverbial canasta</em>, en su porche. Parpadea y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.</p>
<p>Pero los perros siguen ladrando, por lo que Will abre la puerta de nuevo. El bebé todavía está allí. Sus ojos están cerrados, y Will sabe que no se abrirán hasta que lo toque. Abre la puerta de malla, y los perros se reúnen en el porche, rodeando la canasta. Will espera que no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que la canasta llegó ahí. Evita tocar al bebé, pero mueve las mantas a un lado para mirar la placa de identificación de los padres. El bebé podría ser para alguien más. Tiene que ser un error. Él está tomando supresores— no debería ser capaz de desear mierda de pájaro del cielo, mucho menos un bebé.</p>
<p>Pero la placa de identificación dice <em>William Graham</em> en una letra claro, y Will respira hondo antes de meterse en la casa e ir por su teléfono.</p>
<p>Marca el número del Doctor Lecter de inmediato. Cuando la llamada conecta, Will dice: "Conozco mi tipo de locura, pero no estoy así de loco."</p>
<p>"¿Will?" pregunta el doctor Lecter.</p>
<p>"Sí, hola, lo siento," dice Will. "Soy yo. Hay un bebé en mi porche."</p>
<p>"¿Cómo llegó a estar ahí?"</p>
<p>"De la manera más antigua," dice Will con fuerza. "Lo deseé del cielo. A menos que esté teniendo una alucinación increíblemente vívida, pero realmente no creo que lo esté."</p>
<p>"¿Estás seguro de que tú lo deseaste?" pregunta el doctor Lecter.</p>
<p>"Mi nombre está en la placa de identificación, por lo que, aparentemente, mis supresores son una mierda," dice Will, a pesar de que se ha mantenido surtiendo la misma receta durante años sin problemas.</p>
<p>"Has estado mal," dice el doctor Lecter, en tono clínico. "Algunas enfermedades pueden hacer que los supresores sean menos efectivos."</p>
<p>"Joder," dice Will, y se frota la frente. "Yo no... ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo desee que un bebé llegara del cielo yo solo?"</p>
<p>"¿Lo hiciste?"</p>
<p>Will frunce el ceño y se arrodilla al lado de la canasta. Empuja la manta más lejos del camino y, efectivamente, hay un segundo nombre.</p>
<p>"Pienso," dice Will, y luego traga. "Creo que será mejor que venga aquí. Tan rápido como pueda."</p>
<p>"Will, quienquiera que sea, manejaremos esta situación," dice el doctor Lecter. Will puede escuchar el tintineo de las llaves que son tomadas del plato en el pasillo del doctor.</p>
<p>"Es usted," gruñe Will. "Nosotros —doctor Lecter, nosotros—"</p>
<p>El otro extremo de la línea está en silencio por un momento, y Will se estremece, porque esto realmente debe ser algún tipo de error, el doctor Lecter no podría haber deseado esto con él, de todas las personas. Hay una inhalación inestable, quizás el sonido más vulnerable que Will haya escuchado del implacable doctor Lecter, quien luego dice: "Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. No toques al bebé hasta que yo llegue."</p>
<p>"Correcto." Dice Will, y cuelga. Los perros resoplan alrededor de la canasta, y Will se sienta, apoyado en la puerta de malla, y espera.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El doctor Lecter se detiene frente a la casa mucho antes de lo que Will esperaba, lo que significa que no había tráfico o que aceleró mucho, o ambas cosas. Se aleja rápidamente del auto y se dirige hacia el porche.</p>
<p>"Realmente no estoy alucinando, ¿verdad?" pregunta Will.</p>
<p>El doctor Lecter aleja a los perros a un lado. Quita las mantas con un tirón eficiente que habla de práctica prolongada, cierto, él había trabajado en un hospital, y probablemente ha visto su cuota de bebés llegando en sus cestas.</p>
<p>"No lo haces," dice el doctor, tomando la placa de identificación. Está allí, claro como el día: William Graham, Hannibal Lecter.</p>
<p>"No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿cómo sucedió esto?" pregunta Will. "Digo, está bien, tal vez mis supresores fallaron, pero ¿qué hay de los suyos?"</p>
<p>"No tomo ninguno," dice el doctor Lecter, con una expresión extrañamente en blanco. "Nunca ha sido un problema."</p>
<p>Will tiene muchas ganas de tocar al bebé y despertarlo, pero él sabe que necesitan resolver esto primero. "¿Qué cambió?" pregunta, pero su cerebro lo encaja en un instante. "Abigail. Usted dijo que ahora nosotros somos sus padres. Y luego nosotros..."</p>
<p>"Evidentemente," responde. Su expresión se funde en algo que podría ser asombro. Él se acerca y pasa un dedo por la mejilla del bebé.</p>
<p>Los ojos del bebé se abren, y eso es todo: el bebé es de ellos, esto es real, y Will no tiene idea de qué diablos van a hacer al respecto.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El Dr. Lecter trae la canasta dentro y la pone sobre la mesa de la cocina.</p>
<p>"¿Chica o chico?" pregunta Will, acariciando cuidadosamente la cabeza del bebé con sus dedos.</p>
<p>El Dr. Lecter desenvuelve al bebé lo suficiente como para decir: "Una niña." Él la mira con atención, y luego la levanta y la coloca suavemente en los brazos de Will.</p>
<p>Will está mayormente aterrorizado de hacer esto mal, o dejarla caer, o algo que definitivamente no esté bien, pero en cambio su bebé lo mira, y Will se da cuenta de lo mucho que debe haber estado deseando esto, y se da cuenta en ese momento de que él hará cualquier cosa por ella.</p>
<p>"Eres perfecta," murmura Will, y siente al Dr. Lecter en su hombro, su cálida y sólida presencia es un recordatorio de que había prometido ser su apoyo.</p>
<p>"Lo es." Dice el Dr. Lecter, y cuando Will lo mira, sus ojos realmente están húmedos.</p>
<p>"Está bien," dice Will. "Está bien. Uhm... tenemos que ir a la tienda, necesitamos... bueno, <em>todo</em>."</p>
<p>"Tendrá hambre en cualquier momento," concuerda.</p>
<p>Will la coloca con cuidado en su canasta y la enormidad de la situación comienza a golpearlo. Intenta respirar a través del pánico, pero le duele mucho la cabeza y siente que está sudando nuevamente y la habitación está empezando a derretirse.</p>
<p>"Doctor," se las arregla para decir, y eso es lo último que recuerda.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se despierta con el sonido de las máquinas, que emiten pitidos y un extraño ruido de succión.</p>
<p>Está en una cama de hospital, y en la silla al lado de la cama está el doctor Lecter. Él tiene a su hija en sus brazos, y le está dando una botella con facilidad envidiable.</p>
<p>"Sigo sin estár alucinando, ¿verdad?" pregunta, con voz áspera.</p>
<p>El doctor Lecter mira hacia arriba. "Will," dice, y suena tan aliviado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Will dejó que alguien se preocupara por él tanto como para sentarse junto a su cama de hospital.</p>
<p>Al menos, él asume, ésta es au cama de hospital. "¿Que pasó?"</p>
<p>"Tuviste una convulsión," dice el doctor Lecter, y Will se da cuenta de lo cansado que se ve. Hay círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos que Will no está acostumbrado a ver. "Llamé a una ambulancia y te llevaron a Reston. Una vez que te diagnosticaron, te transfirieron aquí."</p>
<p>Will intenta preguntar dónde está, pero tiene la garganta muy seca. El Dr. Lecter deja la botella por un momento y le da a Will una taza de agua de la mesa. Will toma unos cuantos tragos de agua a través de la pajilla, con los ojos fijos en su bebé, quien toma la pausa en su  alimentación con menos alboroto de lo que Will podría haber imaginado. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué, qué es lo que...?"</p>
<p>"Tienes encefalitis," dice el Dr. Lecter. "Una inflamación del cerebro, perfectamente tratable, aunque su presentación fue bastante inusual. Ayer te transfirieron al hospital Johns Hopkins; han pasado tres días desde que llegó nuestra hija."</p>
<p>Will intenta digerir eso, pero finalmente decide que ese es un problema para más adelante. "¿Puedo cargarla?" pide.</p>
<p>El Dr. Lecter levanta la cabecera de la cama de Will para que esté casi sentado, luego la coloca suavemente en sus brazos. "Tal vez ella termine la botella contigo," dice, y se la da a Will.</p>
<p>Le toma un segundo para acomodar todo en su sitio, y todavía tiene un poco de miedo de que esto sea un sueño, pero la boca de la bebé se cierra alrededor del pezón de goma y bebe contenta hasta que el biberón está casi vacío. El Dr. Lecter le muestra cómo abrazarla y frotarle la espalda hasta que eructa y también escupe una pequeña mancha de fórmula en su bata de hospital.</p>
<p>Ella es tan pequeña y cálida y Will ya la ama tanto.</p>
<p>"Lo siento," dice Will eventualmente. "Debió haber sido muy difícil, cuidarla solo."</p>
<p>"Me preocupaste," dice simplemente el doctor Lecter, y busca la mano libre de Will.</p>
<p>"Lo siento." Dice Will de nuevo, sin poder hacer nada más que sostener su mano y a su bebé.</p>
<p>El Dr. Lecter sacude la cabeza. "No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas. Todo lo que necesitas hacer ahora es recuperarte y volver a casa con nosotros."</p>
<p>La enfermera entra entonces, pero Will desearía que no lo hubiera hecho; Él quiere quedarse, así, por un tiempo más.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se deciden por nombrar a la bebé Madeleine: Will sugiere el nombre, y el Dr. Lecter está de acuerdo, con la estipulación de que se escriba de la forma francesa.</p>
<p>"La gente lo escribirá mal constantemente," le advierte Will.</p>
<p>"Tal vez," dice el Dr. Lecter, y suena a que, quién quiera que lo haga, se arrepentirá.</p>
<p>"¿Qué haremos con el apellido?" pregunta Will. "Creo que suena bien de cualquier manera —¿deberíamos usar ambos?"</p>
<p>"Deberíamos casarnos," dice el Dr. Lecter.</p>
<p>Will lo mira fijamente.</p>
<p>"Estoy dispuesto a usar ambos," añade. "Para toda nuestra familia."</p>
<p>"Se supone que yo soy el loco," dice Will débilmente.</p>
<p>El Dr. Lecter se recuesta en su silla, como si estuvieran teniendo una de sus conversaciones en su oficina. "Tú sabes tan bien como yo las protecciones legales que el matrimonio brinda a las familias en este país. No estaba consciente de esto, pero puedo asegurarte que preferiría nunca repetir el manejo de tu traslado de un hospital a otro mientras no seas mi cónyuge legalmente."</p>
<p>Will se estremece. "Así de mal, ¿eh?"</p>
<p>"Atroz," dice el Dr. Lecter. "Aunque me gustaría esperar que esta situación nunca vuelva a surgir, creo que ejemplifica las dificultades que enfrentaremos."</p>
<p>"Pero—" comienza Will, y luego se detiene, y trata de reunir suficiente poder mental para hacer algún tipo de argumento. "No somos— ni siquiera somos algo." Él agita vagamente su mano entre ellos.</p>
<p>"¿No lo somos?" dice el Dr. Lecter, e inclina su cabeza hacia Madeleine, quien duerme profundamente en lo que el Dr. Lecter le aseguró que es un portador de excelente calidad.</p>
<p>"Bueno... " dice Will, porque ese es un buen punto.</p>
<p>"Hemos unido nuestras vidas. Quizá no de la manera tradicional, pero estamos atados." dice el Dr. Lecter. "La prueba de ello está aquí con nosotros."</p>
<p>Will mira a Madeleine de nuevo. Ella sólo tiene una semana de edad, él y el Dr. Lecter estarán en esto por otros dieciocho años, al menos. Y nadie puede desear que un bebé llegue del cielo solo, lo que significa que el Dr. Lecter quería esto tanto como él.</p>
<p>"Debes saber que te tengo en la más alta estima," dice el Dr. Lecter, terriblemente sincero. "Disfruto mucho de tu compañía, y me consideraría afortunado de ser tu esposo."</p>
<p>"Yo—" Will traga. "Yo también. Si esto es lo que realmente quiere."</p>
<p>"Es lo que quiero, para los dos."</p>
<p>Will respira hondo y deja salir el aire lentamente. "Entonces supongo que tendría que empezar a llamarte Dr. Graham-Lecter, excepto que probablemente debo acostumbrarme a llamarte Hannibal."</p>
<p>El Dr. Lecter —<em>Hannibal</em> — le sonríe. "Deberías, querido Will."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando Will es dado de alta al final de la semana, Hannibal lo lleva a su casa en Baltimore. Tienen muchas decisiones que tomar sobre cómo van a encajar sus vidas, pero por ahora, vivir en la casa de Hannibal tiene sentido. Will necesita terapia ambulatoria por lo menos durante otras seis semanas, y no puede pedirle a Hannibal que lo haga mientras hace malabares con eso y con Madeleine, además de Wolf Trap, por no mencionar a sus pacientes.</p>
<p>Por ahora, él está feliz de poner a Madeleine en la cuna en la habitación de Hannibal. La cuna es sólida, con líneas limpias, y parece ser el tipo de cosas que a Will le habría gustado intentar hacer él mismo, si hubiera estado preparado de alguna manera para esto.</p>
<p>"Podemos convertir el dormitorio del pasillo en la habitación de la bebé," dice Hannibal en voz baja mientras Will cierra la puerta. "Confieso que aún no he tenido tiempo de empezar."</p>
<p>"Holgazán," lo acusa Will, con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca. "¿Cómo estás siquiera de pie? Ella come cada tres horas, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>"Más o menos," dice Hannibal. "Y aprendí a dormir cuando pueda durante mi residencia; este grado de falta de sueño no es del todo extraño."</p>
<p>"Pero no puede ser divertido," dice Will. "¿Por qué no tomas una siesta? Yo atiendo su próxima botella."</p>
<p>"Todavía te estás recuperando," dice Hannibal, pero se ve muy tentado.</p>
<p>"Déjame hacer lo que pueda," dice Will. "Vamos a estar en apuros si te derrumbas."</p>
<p>Hannibal duda, pero cuando Will le pone una mano en el hombro y lo empuja suavemente hacia la futura guardería, Hannibal se marcha. Se detiene en la puerta y dice: "También debes dormir, mientras puedas."</p>
<p>"Está bien, está bien, voy a dormir en tu cama un poco, ¿está eso bien?"</p>
<p>"Duerme bien." Dice Hannibal, y desaparece en la habitación.</p>
<p>Will regresa al dormitorio de Hannibal y se arrastra silenciosamente a la cama. La cuna está cerca de lo que debe ser el lado de la cama de Hannibal: hay un libro en algo que parece italiano sobre la mesita de noche, y eso tiene sentido. Si Hannibal se levantaba cada tres horas, lógicamente quería que Madeleine estuviera lo más cerca posible. Probablemente Will debería dormir en el otro lado de la cama, excepto que eso sería como estár básicamente en otro código postal.</p>
<p>Él no confía del todo en que va a despertarse cuando Madeleine comience a inquietarse, por lo que activa la alarma de su teléfono y lo sostiene, para que la vibración lo despierte en dos horas y media. La almohada huele al después de afeitar de Hannibal: sutil, seguro. Will observa a Madeleine dormir hasta que sus ojos se cierran.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su boda se retrasa unos días.</p>
<p>"No tienes nada que ponerte," dice Hannibal, en la cocina, mientras escalfa los huevos con lo que Will asume es una especie de magia oscura.</p>
<p>"Tengo algunos trajes en mi casa," dice Will.</p>
<p>"Como dije: no tienes nada que ponerte." Dice Hannibal, y Will pone los ojos en blanco, pero permite que Hannibal haga una cita de emergencia con su sastre.</p>
<p>"¿Hay alguien a quien quieras invitar?" pregunta Hannibal más tarde mientras se sientan juntos en el sofá del estudio.</p>
<p>Will finalmente logra hacer que Maddie eructe, y luego se encoge de hombros. "No tengo familia," dice. "¿Qué hay de ti?"</p>
<p>Hannibal parece pensativo. "Nadie que pueda asistir en tan poco tiempo."</p>
<p>"Podríamos esperar," ofrece Will. Y luego, aunque ese no es su ideal de un buen momento, dice: "Podríamos esperar y, ya sabes, hacer de esto un gran evento. Si quieres."</p>
<p>"No lo harías," dice Hannibal, Will se siente golpeado con qué tan bien lo conoce Hannibal, quien se inclina para besar la cabeza de Madeleine. "Por su bien, cuanto antes nos casemos, mejor."</p>
<p>Will asiente, y se sientan en un amistoso silencio por unos minutos antes de que él pregunte: "¿Tenemos algún vestido lindo que ella pueda usar?"</p>
<p>"Tenemos varios," dice Hannibal con satisfacción. "Puedes ayudarnos a elegir."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Duermen juntos en la cama de Hannibal, porque Hannibal quiere a Will cerca en caso de alguna complicación durante su recuperación, y porque Will argumentó con éxito la botella de las dos AM: a él no le importa lo que Hannibal diga, el hombre necesita más de tres horas de sueño a la vez. Además, la dosis de prednisona actual que él debe tomar, significa que no duerme mucho o profundamente, de todos modos.</p>
<p>Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Will, incluso hace dos semanas, si esperaba cepillarse los dientes con su psiquiatra antes de acostarse algún día, se habría reído en sus caras. Pero aquí está, y Hannibal tiene de un tipo de pasta de dientes que ordena en línea y que no es una pasta en absoluto, sino más bien un gel. Will buscó en Google el nombre y la ciencia detrás parece sólida, y eso es suficientemente para él.</p>
<p>"Seré honesto, te imaginé como alguien que duerme con el conjunto completo de pijama," dice Will, después de que Hannibal sale de su armario con solo los pantalones de pijama puestos.</p>
<p>Eso le gana una sonrisa irónica de Hannibal. "Y hace dos semanas, habrías tenido razón. Pero la tendencia de Madeleine a escupir me convenció de lo contrario."</p>
<p>"Más fácil de limpiar, seguro." Will está de acuerdo. Él mismo lleva una camiseta blanca que parece increíblemente suave y un par de boxers. Una cosa buena sobre el tratamiento es que no ha estado sudando su ropa todas las noches, pero aún tiene miedo de sobrecalentarse. Ambas prendas habían salido de un cajón del enorme armario de Hannibal, que contenía una pequeña selección de ropa para él; Will pensó, inicialmente, que eran prendas del propio guardarropa de Hannibal, pero toda la ropa era de su talla y algunas todavía tenían las etiquetas puestas. Eso fue considerado, justo lo que Will esperaba de Hannibal, y también innecesario, porque Will estaría conforme con los despojos hasta que tuvieran oportunidad de ir a Wolf Trap para tomar algo de su propia ropa.</p>
<p>Will cambia el pañal de Madeleine mientras Hannibal baja las escaleras para prepararle una botella, y se acomoda en la silla junto a su cuna con ella contra el pecho. Ella tiene grandes ojos azules, y él se pregunta qué verá cuando lo mira. Se pregunta qué verán los demás cuando la miran a ella: ¿sus ojos y tal vez la boca de Hannibal? No está convencido, pero en realidad no importa.</p>
<p>"Deseamos por ti, y aquí estás," le murmura él. Es exactamente el tipo de milagro que todos dicen que es, pero Will no tenía idea de cómo se sentiría. Es algo más grande que él mismo, un amor tan grande que hace que cualquier otra cosa normalmente insana sobre esta situación, es decir, casarse con su psiquiatra, parezca razonable.</p>
<p>Ella golpea sus pequeños labios, y Hannibal entra con la botella y se la da a Will. Se acuesta en la cama y abre su libro, pero cuando Will mira hacia su dirección, Hannibal no está leyendo. Los está mirando a ambos, su mirada fija y enfocada enteramente en ellos.</p>
<p>Cuando termina de comer, Will la prepara con cuidado para que se duerma. Will espera que para el momento en que él se haya acomodado en su lado de la cama, ella ya esté dormida, y él mismo no tarde demasiado en seguirla. Suspira mientras apoya la cabeza en la almohada y reza para que su racha de pesadillas no continúe, porque realmente no quiere despertarlos a todos con sus gritos.</p>
<p>Hannibal también se pone cómodo, y gira la cabeza para mirar a Will. Will piensa que dirá algo, pero en cambio, Hannibal solo le mira el rostro, como si lo estuviera memorizando, antes de decir: "Buenas noches, Will." Y apaga la lámpara de la mesilla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En la mañana, Hannibal lleva a Will por su plasmaféresis ambulatoria, lo que hace que Will se sienta frío y cansado, y en general no muy feliz, pero si la alternativa es el fuego cerebral, prefiere eso. Tienen una cita para el ajuste de su traje después, y tampoco está tan contento con eso, pero se van a casar mañana, y el sastre de Hannibal definitivamente les está haciendo un gran favor al hacer su trabajo tan rápido, por lo que Will intenta no ser un imbécil durante  la visita.</p>
<p>Para ser honesto, está un poco preocupado por la mirada fija de Hannibal. Entiende que a Hannibal le guste mirarlo mientras sostiene a su hija, pero en este momento ella está durmiendo, y él está de pie en la plataforma elevada de la habitación, mientras el sastre hace cosas extravagantes con su pantalón.</p>
<p>"Será entregado esta noche," le dice el sastre a Hannibal, quien le agradece cortésmente. Van a casa a almorzar, y Will pensó que su apetito sería inexistente, pero lo que sea que Hannibal esté cocinando lo hace cambiar de opinión. Will alimenta a Maddie en el sillón de la cocina y mira a Hannibal en su elemento.</p>
<p>"¿Estás haciendo dos comidas a la vez?" pregunta eventualmente, porque no quiere cocinar ayudar en el proceso, pero tiene preguntas.</p>
<p>La boca de Hannibal se curva en una sonrisa. "La boloñesa es para la cena. Continuará cocinándose durante la tarde."</p>
<p>"¿Para qué es el hígado?"</p>
<p>"Le da a la boloñesa una mayor profundidad de sabor," dice Hannibal, que continúa picando muy finamente. "Por lo general, se usan hígados de pollo, pero tengo hígado de res a la mano."</p>
<p>"Huele muy bien," dice Will. Su estómago está realmente interesado, lo cual es un gran cambio desde que fue hospitalizado.</p>
<p>"Y espero que huela aún mejor esta noche, tal vez te tiente a una segunda ración," dice Hannibal, dándole una crítica a Will una vez más. "Has perdido peso, ya no tengo ganas de verte perder más."</p>
<p>"Haz tu peor intento... o lo mejor que puedas, supongo," dice Will.</p>
<p>"Así lo haré. ¿Te gustaría poner la mesa? El almuerzo está casi listo."</p>
<p>Will se levanta y coloca a Madeleine en su pequeño portero en el comedor, y encuentra cubiertos, vasos y servilletas de lino. Cuando Hannibal sale con el almuerzo, una ensalada de pato crujiente y espárragos, Will piensa que tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esto.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A la mañana siguiente, Will se viste con su traje nuevo, que viene con corbata, calcetines y zapatos de vestir, y se presenta a sí mismo por la aprobación de Hannibal. "¿Bien?" pide."¿Serviré?"</p>
<p>Hannibal le da una rápida vuelta, luego se detiene para pelearse con su corbata. "Más que eso," dice calurosamente, y cuando Will lo mira a los ojos, un pequeño escalofrío recorre su espalda.</p>
<p>Luego mira la manga de su chaqueta contra la de Hannibal y dice: "¿Ajustaste los par de los trajes de boda para que combinaran?" La tela a rayas de Will se ve positivamente recatada contra el francamente insano panel de ventanas de Hannibal. Todo funciona de forma conjunta, lo que es sorprendente y alarmante.</p>
<p>"Hay que pensar en las fotos," dice Hannibal suavemente.</p>
<p>Hay tres vestidos de bebé en la cama. Will los mira, mira sus trajes, luego mira a Hannibal. "Quieres el amarillo, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>"Se verá muy bien."</p>
<p>"No puedo creer que estés usando a nuestra bebé para combinar," dice Will, pero él sí puede creerlo. Hace un rápido chequeo del pañal a Maddie, antes de sacarla de su pequeño pijama. Este tiene orejas de oso y Will ya le ha tomado muchas fotos terribles. De alguna manera la mete en las pequeñas medias, y luego en el vestido. "Está bien, Maddie," dice en voz baja, y la levanta.</p>
<p>Hannibal emerge de su armario con algo de encaje entre las manos. Will tiene un momento para pensar que es un liguero y luego se pregunta quién de ellos Hannibal tiene la intención de que lo use. Resulta ser una especie de diadema para Maddie, y Hannibal se ve extremadamente serio mientras se la pone en la cabeza.</p>
<p>"¿Estamos bien?" pregunta Will, pensando que no puede haber otra cosa. Está equivocado, por supuesto: Hannibal saca botones de rosas blancas de la nevera en la cocina, y luego, misteriosamente, hay un nuevo abrigo de invierno para Will en el armario del vestíbulo que no vio la noche anterior.</p>
<p>"Hannibal," protesta Will, mientras Hannibal arregla los botones del nuevo abrigo de Will.</p>
<p>"Ahora estamos listos," dice Hannibal con satisfacción.</p>
<p>Obtuvieron su licencia de matrimonio dos días antes, con instrucciones para el actual día de su boda. Ni siquiera llegan tarde a su cita, lo que probablemente habla de las intensas habilidades de gestión del tiempo de Hannibal. Se sientan en la sala de espera, que está vacía a excepción de ellos. Los martes por la mañana no hay una gran demanda de bodas, al parecer. Algo acerca de sentarse allí juntos, con Maddie en su portabebés a sus pies, hace que Will se ponga un poco nervioso, repentinamente tímido.</p>
<p>Santa mierda, él se va a casar.</p>
<p>Siente que probablemente debería entablar conversación, pero se salvó de ello con la llegada de sus testigos.</p>
<p>"Realmente pensé que estabas bromeando," dice Beverly, con los ojos muy abiertos.</p>
<p>Junto a ella hay una diminuta mujer mayor, con el cabello oscuro en un moño limpio, se ve entretenida y un poco sorprendida. "Oh, Hannibal, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?" Dice ella, y sigue avanzando, con Beverly siguiéndola.</p>
<p>"Will, esta es la señora Irene Komeda, una vieja amiga. Irene, este es Will Graham, y nuestra hija, Madeleine."</p>
<p>"Encantado de conocerla," dice Will, antes de que Beverly lo lleve a un lado.</p>
<p>"Pensé que estabas con licencia médica," le dice Beverly a Will.</p>
<p>"Lo estoy, nosotros acabamos de— tú sabes." dice Will en voz baja.</p>
<p>Beverly le da una mirada muy escéptica, pero luego se inclina hacia el portador. "Ella es tan pequeña— ¿puedo abrazarla?"</p>
<p>Will recuerda vagamente que ella tiene muchas sobrinas y sobrinos, así que probablemente sea mejor en esto que él. "Ve por ello," dice, y luego Beverly está levantando a Maddie y arrullando cosas incomprensibles para ella.</p>
<p>"Y aquí estábamos, pensamos que podrías ser el último de tu línea," le dice burlonamente la señora Komeda a Hannibal.</p>
<p>Eso hace sonar un bufido de Beverly. "Lo haces sonar como si fuera de la realeza."</p>
<p>"Sólo un conde, me temo," dice Hannibal, y Will lo mira fijamente. Hannibal había olvidado de alguna manera mencionar ese detalle en su muy abreviada discusión sobre las futuras finanzas.</p>
<p>Sus nombres son llamados entonces, lo que evita que Will haga preguntas de seguimiento puntuales. Hannibal le tiende la mano.</p>
<p>Will traga una vez, luego la toma, y están frente al juez. La ceremonia pasa volando, corta y dulce. El juez pregunta si tienen anillos, y Will mira a Hannibal en pánico, pero Hannibal busca en su bolsillo y produce dos bandas de oro de ahí. Hannibal desliza uno sobre su dedo y dice: "Con este anillo, me caso contigo."</p>
<p>Will repite lo mismo un momento después, la mano de Hannibal se calentó en la suya y el anillo se deslizó en su lugar.</p>
<p>"Por el poder que tengo, los declaro casados. Pueden besarse."</p>
<p>Will mira a Hannibal para ver qué piensa, se están casando por Maddie, pero la señora Komeda y Beverly no lo saben. Hannibal se ve expectante, y Will cree que un beso está bien en el espíritu de la ocasión. Se inclina hacia adelante y coloca un suave beso en los labios de Hannibal— quiere que sea breve, pero los brazos de Hannibal lo rodean, y se siente tan bien estar cerca de alguien que deja que sus labios sigan.</p>
<p>La Señora Komeda sostiene a Maddie mientras Beverly toma fotos. Will la conoce principalmente por su trabajo en la escena del crimen, pero ella le mostró antes algunas fotos que había tomado de un viaje a Budapest, y eso fue suficiente para decidirlo.</p>
<p>"Felicitaciones," dice la Sra. Komeda, después de entregar a Maddie a Hannibal para tomar algunas fotos familiares. Maddie comienza a inquietarse un poco, y Hannibal le canta algo en francés, bajo y dulce, y el corazón de Will tiembla por un momento.</p>
<p>"Gracias por venir," dice Will a las dos mujeres.</p>
<p>"No todos los días tu amiga se convierte en condesa," dice Beverly, y la sonrisa de mierda en su rostro promete que nunca, nunca, dejará pasar esto.</p>
<p>"¿Nos vamos a almorzar?" Hannibal pregunta después de abrochar a Maddie en su portador. Él toma la mano de Will entre las suyas, frotando con el dedo el anillo de matrimonio, y salen del juzgado.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal abre la puerta de la casa, y luego se inclina y coloca el portador de Maddie justo dentro.</p>
<p>"¿Qué estás...?" comienza Will, confundido.</p>
<p>Hannibal lo mira, luego al umbral, y le tiende los brazos. "Creo que es tradicional."</p>
<p>"Creo que vas a romper tu espalda."</p>
<p>"Estoy bien entrenado en levantar con las rodillas," le asegura Hannibal.</p>
<p>Will le frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué no te levanto yo a ti?"</p>
<p>Hannibal lo mira de arriba abajo, y luego tose delicadamente. "Tu forma es estéticamente agradable, pero me temo que no adecuada para la tarea."</p>
<p>"¿Acabas de decirme que necesito entrenar más?" pregunta Will con incredulidad.</p>
<p>"Will, querido," dice Hannibal. "Como dicen: <em>mientras somos jóvenes.</em>"</p>
<p>Will le da una mirada sucia, pero pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hannibal, y luego Hannibal lo levanta y lo lleva a través del umbral sin dificultad aparente. Ha visto el músculo que Hannibal está escondiendo debajo de esos trajes; pero una cosa es saber que Hannibal es más fuerte de lo que parece, y otra cosa más es experimentar a Hannibal usando esa fuerza sin gran esfuerzo.</p>
<p>Hannibal deja que las piernas de Will se deslicen en el suelo, aún con el brazo apretado alrededor de la espalda de Will, y durante un largo momento, se miran a los ojos.</p>
<p>No hay enrojecimiento, solo un tipo de satisfacción que sorprende a Will. No está acostumbrado a que lo miren así, por ninguna razón, pero Hannibal se casó con él hoy, y está <em>contento</em> por eso.</p>
<p>Hannibal presiona un beso en la frente de Will, sus labios cálidos y suaves, y luego deja que se vaya para poder desabrochar a Maddie, y le pregunta en francés muy seriamente si necesita un cambio de pañal.</p>
<p>Will mira a Hannibal subir con ella por las escaleras y empieza a preguntarse en qué se ha metido.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En cuanto a la noche de bodas, la suya es bastante tranquila; se turnan en el baño y Will baja las escaleras para preparar la botella de Maddie. Ella ya está lista para ello cuando Will regresa, está haciendo ruidos molestos en los brazos de Hannibal, sonidos que están básicamente a dos segundos de ser llanto. Cuando Hannibal se sienta en la silla para alimentarla, Will se sorprende de nuevo por el brillo de su anillo de bodas en la mano que sostiene la botella.</p>
<p>Hannibal dobla las telas que usó para limpiar cualquier rastro de fórmula después de los de eructos como si doblara sus paños de cocina, meticulosa y simétricamente, lo que Will encuentra extrañamente atractivo y también inútil, porque de todos modos entran en la cesta. Se une a Will en la cama después de que Maddie se ha dormido.</p>
<p>"¿Listo para volver al trabajo mañana?" pregunta Will en voz baja.</p>
<p>Hannibal suspira. "La mayoría de mis pacientes estaban dispuestos a saltarse una sesión y acudir a su cita normal después de eso. Tuve algunas citas telefónicas, pero me temo que mi agenda para mañana son todas las que no pudieron esperar."</p>
<p>"Entonces, lo que estoy escuchando es que va a apestar."</p>
<p>Hannibal le da una mirada de ligero reproche, que, de alguna manera, también logra reconocer que Will tiene razón. "No estoy ansioso por dejarlos a ambos solos."</p>
<p>"Estaremos bien," dice Will. "No te perderás mucho, sólo nuestro emocionante programa de competición en siestas."</p>
<p>"Todos son ganadores," dice Hannibal con ironía.</p>
<p>Hace que Will resople una risa. "Trofeos de participación para todos. El mejor descanso. La mejor babeada."</p>
<p>"Me tranquilizaría que ganaras el primero," dice Hannibal. Él se acerca y pone una mano en la frente de Will, a pesar de que Will no ha tenido temperatura desde antes de ser dado de alta del hospital. "Necesitas mucho descanso."</p>
<p>"Estoy en eso," dice Will, y se acurruca en su almohada con un pequeño bostezo.</p>
<p>Hannibal va a apagar la luz, y luego hace una pausa. "¿Tienes algún arrepentimiento?" Pregunta.</p>
<p>"¿Aparte de no tener tiempo para ir a una increíble luna de miel?"</p>
<p>"Podemos hacer planes para una, después, si lo desea," dice Hannibal, pareciendo realmente preocupado.</p>
<p>"Relájate," dice Will. "Sé que este matrimonio no es... tradicional. No espero cosas tradicionales."</p>
<p>"Puedes tenerlas," dice Hannibal. Sus ojos se ven oscuros y profundos en la pálida luz de la lámpara. "Sin importar cómo llegamos a esto, puedes tener todo lo que quieras."</p>
<p>Will lo mira de reojo, porque eso suena bastante serio. "Tengo todo lo que necesito," dice. "Sin arrepentimientos. ¿Tú?"</p>
<p>Hannibal lo mira por un largo momento, luego gira la cabeza en dirección a Maddie. "Nunca me imaginé tener tanto," dice, y su voz suena un poco ronca.</p>
<p>Will se acerca a la mano de Hannibal y la aprieta una vez. Lo deja ir cuando Hannibal apaga la luz y se acomoda en la cama.</p>
<p>Está casi dormido cuando siente el roce de los dedos de Hannibal contra los suyos, y el calor de la mano de Hannibal se envuelve alrededor de la suya.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Aparentemente, mientras Will estaba en el hospital, Hannibal se volvió un poco loco ordenando cosas para bebé. Todo está en la habitación de invitados que está destinada a convertirse en la habitación de la bebé, y Will lo examina detenidamente. No puede conducir hasta que tenga la autorización del médico, y se le ha advertido que podría no obtenerla hasta que haya estado libre de ataques durante un año entero. Es desalentador, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Mientras tanto, también significa que si necesita algo, tiene que pedirlo en línea o ir a la tienda, y prefiere no duplicar ninguna de las compras de Hannibal.</p>
<p>La cangurera para bebé es un hallazgo inesperado que resulta asombroso: mira algunos videos sobre cómo usarlo, y luego él y Maddie se la pasan juntos. Will puede tener sus manos libres y Maddie puede acurrucarse contra su pecho. Todos ganan.</p>
<p>Tampoco estaba bromeando acerca de la competencia de siestas: cuando pone a Maddie a dormir una siesta, también él intenta dormir. A veces simplemente termina leyendo, pero está descansando, y cree que eso sigue el espíritu de las pautas de recuperación de Hannibal.</p>
<p>Will extraña a sus perros, y piensa que debería sentirse solo sin ellos, pero un bebé es compañía constante, y también lo es Hannibal, basado en la frecuencia de sus mensajes y llamadas.</p>
<p>"¿Qué estás comiendo?" Pregunta Hannibal un día, cuando llama durante su hora de almuerzo.</p>
<p>"Sobreviví durante muchos años antes de que tú llegaras," dice Will, desde la barra del fregadero de la cocina, donde está comiendo un sándwich. Lo que Hannibal no sepa, no le hará daño. "Pero me comí el último de tus elegantes pepinillos encurtidos."</p>
<p>"Puedes comer lo que quieras," dice Hannibal.</p>
<p>"¿Qué pasa si como algo que ibas a hacer para cenar?"</p>
<p>Hannibal resopla una risita. "Un cocinero que no puede improvisar no es realmente un cocinero."</p>
<p>"Bueno, no estoy ni cerca de tu nivel, pero estoy más que dispuesto a colaborar. Soy bueno para hacer más que fórmula para bebés, ¿sabes?"</p>
<p>"Lo sé," dice Hannibal, y algo en su tono es casi tierno, y hace que Will presione la oreja aún más cerca de su teléfono para escuchar mejor. "Y también haces comida para perros."</p>
<p>Una carcajada sorprendente sale de Will, y dice: "Sólo por eso, puede que tenga la cena servida cuando llegues a casa."</p>
<p>"Lo espero con ansias," dice Hannibal con sinceridad.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Will reconoce que necesita salir de la casa; aún es invierno, y aunque está acostumbrado a vagar por el bosque con sus perros en cualquier clima, no está dispuesto a hacerlo con su bebé. Hannibal tiene una solución prosaica para esto: necesitan elegir pintura para la habitación de Maddie y también necesitan comestibles.</p>
<p>"Estaré contento de pagarle a alguien para que pinte la habitación," dice Hannibal mientras miran las muestras de pintura. Will está mirando ociosamente algunos amarillos mantequilla, pero Hannibal está claramente inclinado hacia un tono de verde pálido.</p>
<p>"¿Y qué tendría de divertido eso?" pregunta Will. "Será bueno para mí tener algo que hacer."</p>
<p>"¿Más allá de cuidar a nuestra hija y a ti mismo?" Hannibal sostiene su mirada por un largo y serio momento. "Esas no son tareas pequeñas, Will."</p>
<p>Will hace un ruido que dice que no está del todo de acuerdo, el cual se hace eco de un pequeño suspiro de Maddie. Ella está sujeta a su pecho, en el canguro. A él le gusta tenerla allí, abrazada y cálida contra él.</p>
<p>También le gusta la mano de Hannibal en la parte baja de su espalda.</p>
<p>"¿Te gustaría pedir una muestra de este color...?" Revisa el nombre y casi resopla "¿Condición Menta? ¿Para ver cómo se verá en las paredes?"</p>
<p>"Puedo visualizarlo," dice Hannibal. "Estoy seguro de que será muy relajante."</p>
<p>Will besa la pequeña y calva cabeza de Maddie. Es de esperar que tenga cabello, en algún momento, más allá de unos cuantos mechones de algodón rubio, pero aún no. "¿Pintura relajante, bebé relajado?"</p>
<p>"Nuestro entorno influye en nosotros," dice Hannibal. "Lo que elegimos para rodearnos puede tener un impacto dramático."</p>
<p>"Gran declaración de alguien con una armadura de samurai en su habitación," dice Will, porque toda la decoración de Hannibal es loca, de verdad.</p>
<p>"Y sin embargo, duermes bien en mi cama," dice Hannibal, y suena como una observación casual, pero hay una inesperada corriente de posesividad en sus palabras.</p>
<p>"¿Y eso se debe al entorno o la plasmaféresis?" pregunta Will, humedeciendo sus labios.</p>
<p>"Ambos, espero," dice Hannibal, y la forma en que lo mira debería ser incómoda, pero algo acerca de la intensidad en su consideración hace que Will se sienta <em>visto</em> y extrañamente seguro.</p>
<p>Compran latas de pintura, pinceles y tela, antes de dirigirse a una tienda de comestibles de alta gama, donde Hannibal hace su conquista.</p>
<p>"¿Siquiera tienes una lista?" pregunta Will, mientras pide, descaradamente, otra muestra gratuita del amable chico que las entrega frente al mostrador de carne.</p>
<p>Hannibal está examinando los cortes de carne que se ofrecen. "Prefiero adquirir lo mejor que esté disponible y planificar las comidas a partir de ahí," Le pregunta a la mujer que está detrás del mostrador sobre el origen del animal del que proviene la carne y su dieta, y luego una serie de paquetes envueltos llegan a su carrito.</p>
<p>"Me sorprende un poco que no vayamos a una carnicería elegante," dice Will.</p>
<p>Hannibal acaricia suavemente, con un dedo, la parte superior de la cabeza de Maddie. "Un compromiso en interés del ahorro de tiempo," dice. "Tal vez en unos pocos meses podamos ir al mercado del agricultor. La selección será mejor entonces, en cualquier caso."</p>
<p>Will no está del todo seguro de que eso suene a pasar un buen rato, pero puede imaginarse caminando junto a Hannibal, con Maddie en un cochecito, entre florecientes árboles alrededor de ellos. Antes de Maddie, Will pensó que nada cambiaría, que su vida continuaría tal como era, inmutable. Y ahora está soñando despierto con el futuro mientras Hannibal inspecciona despiadadamente los productos, y ese futuro se ve como algo por lo cual realmente esperar.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Alana le envía un mensaje de texto y le pregunta si puede llevar a Winston para una visita. Will extraña a sus perros; le gustaría verlos a todos, asegurarse de que todos estén bien, pero tampoco quiere molestar a Alana con la tarea de cargarlos en su auto. No está seguro de que los siete quepan en un auto, en realidad, no sabe nada sobre cómo Alana llevó a los perros desde Wolf Trap hasta su casa. Se pregunta si ella se ofreció como voluntaria, o si Hannibal se lo pidió.</p>
<p>Se pregunta cuán incómodo va a ser esto. La cabeza de Will se estaba derritiendo cuando se besaron, y ahora él tiene un bebé y se casó con Hannibal. Respuesta: probablemente muy jodidamente incómodo.</p>
<p>Y, sin embargo, cuando Alana le envía un amable mensaje en lugar de llamar al timbre de la puerta y despertar a Maddie, nada de eso parece importar. Él la invita a entrar, y Winston tira con fuerza de su correa para llegar a Will. Will abandona su dignidad y se arrodilla y deja que Winston lama su rostro y jadee alegremente.</p>
<p>"Gracias," le dice a Alana, serio.</p>
<p>Ella tiene cierta duda en su expresión, y está un poco desconcertada, pero sobre todo se ve curiosa. "Nunca he visto a Hannibal permitir que un animal ingrese a su casa."</p>
<p>"Estoy mayormente entrenado para vivir dentro de casa," dice Will, con la cara seria.</p>
<p>Eso le gana una sonrisa genuina. "Hay una primera vez para todo, supongo. Últimamente has tenido muchas novedades."</p>
<p>Will suelta un suspiro. "Sí. Las tuve. ¿Quieres café?"</p>
<p>Alana mira a Winston. "¿Se nos permite entrar en la cocina?"</p>
<p>"Hannibal podrá soportarlo," dice Will. Si Hannibal lo manejará con gracia o lanzará una queja, aún queda por verse; Hannibal es obviamente muy particular, pero últimamente ha lidiado con baba y pañales sucios y cosas de bebé en todas partes sin pestañear. Seguramente un perro no puede ser mucho peor.</p>
<p>Will descubrió cómo manejar la elegante máquina de café de Hannibal a los pocos días de vivir en su casa; Hannibal hizo algunas sugerencias acerca de limitar su consumo de cafeína mientras se está recuperando, lo que Will sigue ignorando porque no sabe cómo funcionar sin café. Saca las elegantes tazas y platos de Hannibal, y saca las pequeñas cucharas de café del cajón de los cubiertos, luego saca la crema de la nevera (sin pasteurizar... <em>Jesucristo, Hannibal</em>) y la coloca en una bandeja con el tazón de cubos de azúcar.</p>
<p>Alana lo mira con los ojos abiertos. "¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Will Graham?"</p>
<p>Will mira hacia la bandeja, que luce casi como una que Hannibal ha preparado en varias ocasiones y traído al dormitorio. Falta algo: una flor, piensa críticamente, y luego casi pone los ojos en blanco. "Algo de Hannibal podría estarseme pegando," dice.</p>
<p>La esquina de su boca se tuerce, pero ella no aprovecha la oportunidad para hacer una broma barata.</p>
<p>"Comprensible, en una situación como esta," dice ella.</p>
<p>"¿Quieres tomar esto en el estudio?" pregunta Will.</p>
<p>"Te sigo," dice ella, y Winston sigue de cerca a Will. La alfombra en el estudio es probablemente una antigüedad atrozmente costosa, pero el armario lleno de artículos de limpieza de Hannibal es algo increíble, seguro podrá contra cualquier cosa que un perro pueda embarrarle.</p>
<p>Alana toma su café con sólo un cubo de azúcar, mientras que Will toma el suyo con mucha crema.</p>
<p>"Te ves mejor," dice ella, después de tomar su primer sorbo. "Te vi una vez en el hospital, pero no estabas despierto."</p>
<p>Se había preguntado, cuando Hannibal mencionó que ella estaba cuidando a sus perros, si ella lo visitaría, pero eso no pasó.</p>
<p>"Los médicos dicen que el tratamiento va bien," menciona Will.</p>
<p>"¿Eso incluye al doctor con el que te casaste?" Su tono es firme, pero hay algo afilado en el cuando sale de su boca.</p>
<p>"No creo que pudiera quedarse quieto si pensara diferente," dice Will.</p>
<p>"Nadie podría acusar a Hannibal de quedarse quieto mientras estabas en el hospital. Se aseguró de que tuvieras la mejor atención y un montón de... descanso ininterrumpido." Ella toma un sorbo de su café con cuidado.</p>
<p>"Echó a Jack de ahí," traduce Will, después de una pausa.</p>
<p>"Jack te quería para una consulta. No creo que estuviera listo para encontrarse a Hannibal cuidando tu habitación con un bebé en brazos." Ella le da una larga mirada de consideración. "Realmente te ves mejor, y no creo que sea sólo el tratamiento."</p>
<p>"Crees que es el tiempo lejos del trabajo de campo," dice Will, y suspira. "Bueno, estaré de baja médica por lo menos durante el próximo mes, y después de eso estaré tomando licencia paterna."</p>
<p>"Yo recomendaría que reflexiones sobre lo que significaría seguir con el trabajo de campo con este cambio en tu situación de vida," dice ella. "Y hablar de ello con un terapeuta. Uno con quien no estés casado."</p>
<p>"Alana, no es..." Will se detiene, porque no está exactamente seguro de cómo terminar la oración. "No planeamos esto."</p>
<p>Su expresión suaviza sólo un toque. "Eso es lo que dijo Hannibal. Pero la gente no desea a un bebés del cielo por su cuenta, Will. Hannibal no perderá su licencia por esto, pero habrá una investigación. Como mínimo, no puede seguir tratándote."</p>
<p>"Él nunca fue— sólo fueron conversaciones."</p>
<p>"Y ahora sólo tienes un bebé y un matrimonio express," dice ella, con suavidad pero con firmeza. "No se ve bien, Will."</p>
<p>Will abre la boca para protestar por la descripción de la boda express —después de todo, nadie obligó a Hannibal a casarse con él— cuando suena el teléfono. Lo saca de su bolsillo para ver la notificación de que Maddie está haciendo algo de ruido, pero cuando observa la cámara en vivo durante unos segundos, parece que ella ya se ha tranquilizado.</p>
<p>"En un gran cambio con respecto a cuando éramos niños," dice Alana, mirando su teléfono.</p>
<p>"Bienvenida al futuro," murmura Will. "Pero lo necesitamos, la insonorización entre pisos es casi demasiado buena. Alguien podría estar gritando sobre un asesinato sangriento en el sótano y nunca los escucharías."</p>
<p>"Nunca he estado abajo en el sótano. ¿Qué hay ahí, además de vino?"</p>
<p>"Un gran congelador en el que voy a guardar pescado en el segundo que tenga la oportunidad," dice Will. Ya tiene una buena cantidad de cosas (sospecha fuertemente que Hannibal tiene algún tipo de carne), pero definitivamente hay espacio para algunos pescados, cuando la pesca sea algo para lo que tenga tiempo de nuevo.</p>
<p>Lo que sea que esté diciendo Alana, es cortado por el sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose.</p>
<p>Will está de pie inmediatamente. "¿Hannibal?" Llama él. Hannibal no había mencionado que vendría a casa a almorzar, aunque lo ha hecho en algunas ocasiones.</p>
<p>"Sí, soy yo," responde Hannibal, y Will le sonríe rápidamente a Alana antes de salir al pasillo, sus pasos no muy por detrás de él.</p>
<p>"No te esperaba para el almuerzo," dice Will. Hannibal está colgando su abrigo, y Will no sabe por qué, exactamente, pero se acerca. Algo se ve extraño. "¿Está todo bien?"</p>
<p>"Mi cita de la una de la tarde canceló," dice Hannibal, y luego toma la mejilla de Will con una mano y lo besa, como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes. No debería hacer que las rodillas de Will se debiliten— le provoca hacer un pequeño y vulnerable ruido que hace que Hannibal se quede quieto por un milisegundo, y luego besa a Will un poco más, un poco más fuerte.</p>
<p>Alana tose.</p>
<p>Hannibal se aleja y dice: "Ah, Alana, no te vi allí."</p>
<p>Y esa es una <em>total mentira</em><em>:</em> Alana había estado pisándole los talones, y su auto está estacionado enfrente. Hannibal debió haber estado esperando verla, y casi seguramente la vio.</p>
<p>El teléfono de Will vibra entonces, y tanto él como Hannibal sacan sus teléfonos al mismo tiempo para ver la misma alerta. Hannibal se ve un poco triste. "Will, si tú vas por Madeleine, yo empezaré a preparar el almuerzo. Te quedarás, ¿verdad, Alana?"</p>
<p>"No me gustaría imponerme," dice ella.</p>
<p>La mano de Hannibal descansa sobre la espalda baja de Will. "En absoluto," dice amablemente. "Estamos muy felices de tenerte aquí."</p>
<p>Will huye escaleras arriba y pasa unos minutos relativamente<br/>tranquilos cambiando el pañal de Maddie antes de llevarla a cualquier zona de guerra que actualmente se haga pasar por la cocina de Hannibal. Hannibal le entrega una botella en cuanto entra en la cocina, y le da un beso en la frente a Maddie— eso es normal, pero algo de todo esto afecta a Will, como si fuera una exhibición muy territorial. Parece que Hannibal está diciendo: Mira a nuestro bebé, mira a mi esposo, mira cómo los cuido a los dos, mira cuán buenos somos juntos.</p>
<p>"Me sorprende que Winston no te haya seguido escaleras arriba," murmura Hannibal.</p>
<p>"Él es más listo que eso," dice Will. "Y de todos modos, probablemente esperaba que fueras a darle más salchichas." Se sienta en el sillón y comienza a alimentar a Maddie. Él puede sentir los ojos de Alana en ambos, y cuando se arriesga a mirarla, ella se ve un poco melancólica.</p>
<p>Detrás de ella, Hannibal tiene una expresión que podría pasar por inocente, si no fuera por la feroz satisfacción en sus ojos. Will realmente está empezando a preguntarse qué tipo de discusión tuvieron cuando él estaba inconsciente que hace a Hannibal tan ansioso por mostrar su victoria frente a Alana.</p>
<p>Hannibal no va tan lejos como para preguntarle a Will qué le gustaría para el almuerzo, evidentemente, es un puente demasiado lejano en su actuación de marido cariñoso, pero sí hace una ensalada de friso y huevos escalfados, así que al menos está teniendo en cuenta algunos de los favoritos de Will. Mientras tanto, mantiene una conversación tranquila con Alana, más que nada sobre un artículo de una revista que ambos leyeron recientemente. Will escucha de lejos, pero sobre todo se limita a observa a Maddie beber su botella.</p>
<p>La magia doméstica de Hannibal está a la vista, porque el almuerzo está listo casi tan pronto como Will está haciendo eructar a Maddie. Winston los sigue al comedor, y mientras que Will espera que ocupe su lugar habitual cerca de su silla —donde no ruega que lo alimenten, sino que espera los eventos oportunos—  Winston, en cambio, se acomoda entre el portabebés de Maddie y la puerta del comedor.</p>
<p>Eso no escapa a la atención de Hannibal, aunque no dice nada al respecto hasta que el almuerzo casi termina. "Will, ¿te sientes capaz de cuidar a Winston?"</p>
<p>Will levanta la vista de su plato, sorprendido. "Uh. ¿Probablemente? Pero..." él agita una mano hacia la casa. "No estoy seguro de que sea práctico."</p>
<p>"No tengo objeciones," dice Hannibal firmemente, sosteniendo la mirada de Will.</p>
<p>"¿No?" pregunta Will, un poco atónito y con algo de duda.</p>
<p>"Más allá de agregar más responsabilidad a la que actualmente te sientes cómodo manejando, no, en lo más mínimo," dice Hannibal, y se acerca para tomar la mano de Will en la suya.</p>
<p>"No tienes que hacerlo," protesta Alana. "De verdad, Will, puedo seguir cuidando a los perros todo el tiempo que necesites."</p>
<p>Will mira a Hannibal, y luego mira a Winston, quien aún está justo al costado de Maddie y se ve muy atento, y está tan cerca de todo lo que siempre ha querido que le duele el corazón. "¿Podemos?" Le pregunta a Hannibal en voz baja.</p>
<p>Hannibal aprieta su mano. "Por supuesto," dice, como si fuera así de fácil.</p>
<p>Las cejas de Alana se levantan, pero ella le entrega a Will la correa en la puerta principal. Hannibal está cargando a Maddie cuando la ven partir. "Es maravilloso verte, como siempre," dice, y Will podría sospechar que es una careta, pero Hannibal parece ser completamente sincero.</p>
<p>"Gracias por el almuerzo," dice Alana, y se dirige a Will. "Déjame saber si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?"</p>
<p>"Lo haré," dice Will. Cuando él cierra la puerta detrás de ella, Hannibal le entrega a Maddie.</p>
<p>"Me temo que necesito volver a la oficina para mi próxima cita," dice Hannibal, y abre el armario para recuperar su abrigo. "Pero tal vez debería ver cómo reorganizar mi agenda para poder estar en casa para almorzar más a menudo."</p>
<p>"Eso sería bueno," dice Will, y lo dice en serio. Mientras Hannibal arregla la bufanda, Will dice: "Sabes, no necesitas besarme para demostrar algo."</p>
<p>Hannibal se detiene y mira a Will con atención. Y luego se acerca y se inclina para besar a Will. Es un beso cálido y tierno y devastadoramente bueno. "¿No?" Murmura contra los labios de Will. Y luego deja caer un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza de Maddie y dice: "Intenta descansar un poco esta tarde. Estaré en casa a las seis."</p>
<p>"Adiós," dice Will un poco después, y Hannibal les sonríe en su camino hacia la puerta.</p>
<p>Will se queda en el vestíbulo por un largo momento, preguntándose qué demonios acaba de suceder, antes de decidir que el consejo de Hannibal es bastante bueno: tanto él como Maddie necesitan una siesta. Puede resolverlo todo después.</p>
<p>Pero primero, deja que Winston salga al patio trasero para orinar. No es un gran patio, pero con algunas modificaciones, podría funcionar bien. Si se deshacen del estanque koi, tendrían espacio para un columpio.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Hannibal llega a casa con una cama para perro realmente bonita, que resuelve la pregunta de dónde va a dormir Winston. La respuesta es, en una alcoba en el pasillo de arriba, justo enfrente del dormitorio principal. Esa que tiene una estatua de Shiva en la pared, porque <em>por</em> <em>supuesto</em> que la tiene.</p>
<p>"¿Te gustan los perros?" pregunta Will con curiosidad más tarde esa noche, mientras Hannibal le da a Maddie su última botella antes de acostarse. "¿O simplemente tuviste algún tipo de episodio esta tarde cuando viste lo lindos que Winston y Maddie se ven juntos?"</p>
<p>Hannibal lo mira de reojo. "Aprecio sus instintos," dice. "Se reproducen con propósito y son singulares en su devoción."</p>
<p>"Voy a arriesgarme y suponer que siete son un poco más de los que estás dispuesto a apreciar."</p>
<p>"Creo que siete perros y un bebé son más de lo que actualmente somos capaces de manejar, sí," dice Hannibal. "Pero confieso que me gusta la idea de seguridad adicional para ti y para Madeleine cuando no estoy en casa."</p>
<p>"¿Tu sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología no es suficiente para ti?" pregunta Will.</p>
<p>"No todos los temores son racionales," dice Hannibal en voz baja, con la mirada fija en Maddie. "Y tengo infinitamente más que perder ahora, de lo que he tenido en mucho tiempo."</p>
<p>Eso toca algo dentro de Will, y le deja una sensación incómoda. "Tengo una escopeta en mi casa," dice eventualmente. "No quiero— no quiero armas en nuestra casa, pero... "</p>
<p>"Anhelas la sensación de seguridad que te daba."</p>
<p>Will traga, y asiente.</p>
<p>"Puedo sugerir, entonces, a Winston y a otro de tus perros, uno adecuado para niños y capaz de defenderlos a ambos."</p>
<p>"Hannibal," dice Will con incredulidad. "Este es un barrio seguro. Busqué las estadísticas, aquí nunca pasa nada."</p>
<p>"No sugiero lo contrario. Simplemente señalo que puede ayudarnos a dormir mejor por la noche."</p>
<p>Will suspira. "Lo pensaré. Algunos de los perros se ponen nerviosos alrededor de los niños. Podría haberlos adoptado antes, pero ahora..." Antes, <em>cuando</em> <em>estaba</em> <em>solo</em>, no lo dice, pero sabe que Hannibal lo escucha de todos modos. "¿Podré negociar que sean tres? ¿Dos perros para asustar a los monstruos en nuestras cabezas, y uno para que sea simplemente lindo?"</p>
<p>"Terribles tácticas de negociación," dice Hannibal. "Debiste haber exigido a los siete y luego obligarme a ceder terreno."</p>
<p>"No puedo darles a los siete la atención que necesitan, no con Maddie," dice Will. Le duele admitirlo, pero sabe que es verdad. "Mi vida, nuestras vidas, han cambiado."</p>
<p>"Eso han hecho," dice Hannibal. Maddie termina su botella, y Hannibal la pone en su cuna, donde duerme poco después.</p>
<p>Cuando Hannibal apaga la lámpara de la mesilla, Will se acurruca de lado, mirando a Hannibal y a Maddie. Está cansado y realmente necesita hasta la última pizca de descanso que pueda conseguir.</p>
<p>Se acerca más al centro de la cama, y luego vuelve a acercarse más. Finalmente, Hannibal suspira y se acerca a él, y Will, simplemente lo hace. Se siente <em>bien</em> envolver sus brazos alrededor de Hannibal. Probablemente deberían hablar sobre los besos sorpresa de hoy, pero no quiere hacerlo ahora. Sólo quiere recostarse en el reconfortante nido que son los brazos de Hannibal y aferrarse a él con todo lo que tiene.</p>
<p>"Will," Murmura Hannibal en su oído. "Cada cuchillo en mi cocina es tuyo, si lo necesitas."</p>
<p>"¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?" Susurra Will de vuelta.</p>
<p>"¿Lo hace?"</p>
<p>Will lo considera, pero no por mucho tiempo. "Sí," admite, y se acurruca con más fuerza en el costado de Hannibal antes de que finalmente se quede dormido.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Will disfruta de darle la botella a Maddie a las dos de la mañana. Honestamente. Cuando ella se despierta hambrienta, él se despierta y se levanta de la cama en cuanto puede, la saca de su cuna y la lleva a la cocina. Él sabe que Hannibal se despierta, pero le asegura a Will que sólo es brevemente. La diferencia en su rutina de esta noche es que Winston los sigue escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, haciendo un ruido de <em>clic</em> cuando sus patas golpean el piso.</p>
<p>Will prepara la botella con una mano y sostiene a Maddie con la otra. En algún momento de las primeras noches, se dio cuenta de que a ella le gusta escuchar su voz. Entonces él le habla mucho durante el día, pero por la noche, cuando son sólo ellos dos en el sillón de la cocina, Will le canta.</p>
<p>"<em>There's a starman waiting in the sky</em>," canta suavemente. Él canta esto muy seguido: a Maddie le gusta Bowie, así que al menos heredó algo de su buen gusto por parte de Will. Sus párpados se cierran mientras bebe, y él canturrea la canción por segunda vez para ayudarla a quedarse dormida cuando termina con su botella y la hace eructar. Winston se ha sentado justo delante de ellos, medio tumbado sobre el pie de Will.</p>
<p>"Mantienes un ojo en nosotros, ¿eh?" Le murmura a Winston. Cuando lleva a Maddie al piso de arriba, Winston lo sigue. Casi lo sigue al dormitorio, pero Will señala la cama de perro, y Winston se acurruca ahí obedientemente. Él pone a Maddie en su cuna, y ella se acomoda con facilidad, con los ojos cerrados y su dulce rostro relajado mientras duerme.</p>
<p>Se mete en la cama con tanto cuidado como puede. Hannibal parece estar dormido— su pecho sube y baja profunda y lentamente. No fue hace tanto tiempo que Will se despertaba en medio de la noche, <em>solo</em>. Tener dos personas es una riqueza, apenas hace un mes, se hubiera dicho a sí mismo que es algo de lo que podía prescindir. Y si contaban a Abigail, también, como parte de su familia...</p>
<p>Will piensa en lo que haría para mantenerlos a todos con él, y piensa en los cuchillos en la cocina de Hannibal.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Will se siente mejor ahora que su cerebro no está tratando de derretirse, pero aún tiene días no tan buenos, con fuertes dolores de cabeza. Ninguno tan fuerte como antes, pero tanto Hannibal como su neurólogo le advierten que descanse y se mantenga hidratado, y le prohíben que siga tomando aspirinas como si fueran caramelos. A pesar de todo, lo está manejando bien.</p>
<p>Aún así, el primer día que tiene una migraña furiosa y Maddie no deja de llorar, se asusta.</p>
<p>Hannibal está en su oficina y Will sabe que tiene una tarde completa de citas. Esta no es una emergencia, se dice Will, mientras Maddie solloza y él se siente cerca de vomitar. Él puede manejar esto.</p>
<p>Él no puede manejar esto. Ya no es sólo su propio bienestar en juego— él no puede dejar esto al azar. Tiene dudas sobre marcar el número de teléfono del pediatra, pero luego toma una decisión abrupta. Envía un mensajes de texto con la palabra SOS a Hannibal y lo llama a su teléfono del trabajo.</p>
<p>Hannibal contesta de inmediato. "¿Will?"</p>
<p>El llanto de Maddie probablemente habla por sí mismo, pero Will tiene el coraje de decir: "¿Podrías— podrías venir a casa?"</p>
<p>"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Hannibal, y hay algo inmensamente reconfortante en su tono calmado y autoritario. Hannibal sabrá qué hacer.</p>
<p>"Me duele la cabeza, y yo no— lo intenté todo, pero ella no deja de llorar," dice Will desesperadamente.</p>
<p>"Allí estaré," dice Hannibal, y cuelga.</p>
<p>Will se siente culpable y aliviado al mismo tiempo, pero también horrible, en su mayoría, porque Maddie todavía está llorando y él apenas puede mantener su mierda junta. Termina yendo a la sala de abajo para vomitar, lo que desafortunadamente no lo hace sentir mejor. Hannibal lo encuentra en el baño, sentado en el suelo contra la pared, con la cara roja de Maddie hipando en su hombro.</p>
<p>Will nunca se ha sentido menos calificado para cuidar a otro ser humano. Teme mirar hacia arriba y encontrar juicio en los ojos de Hannibal— seguramente tiene dudas sobre seguir en esta relación con él.</p>
<p>Pero Hannibal simplemente se arrodilla y dice en voz baja: "¿Tomaste su temperatura?"</p>
<p>"Hace una hora," dice Will, todavía sin mirar a Hannibal a los ojos. "Era normal, pero la tomé bajo el brazo, así que... " Es menos preciso, Will lo sabe, pero no todos en este matrimonio han ido a la escuela de medicina, y se siente completamente disgustado con el hecho de tomar la temperatura rectalmente.</p>
<p>"¿Y la tuya?" Hannibal pone una mano fría sobre la frente de Will, y Will deja que sus ojos se cierren.</p>
<p>"Normal. Es sólo un dolor de cabeza."  Se siente mejor con Hannibal cerca, y Maddie también empieza a calmarse.</p>
<p>Hannibal pasa cuidadosamente las yemas de los dedos a través del cabello de Will. "Vomitaste. Eso es inconsistente con tus síntomas anteriores."</p>
<p>"No es un dolor de cabeza tipo cerebro en fuego," dice Will. "Sólo uno de la gran variedad del jardín de la migraña."</p>
<p>"Una migraña," repite Hannibal, y resopla. "Deberías haber visto a un especialista hace años."</p>
<p>"No me dan muy a menudo," dice Will, como si eso fuera a apaciguar a Hannibal.</p>
<p>No lo hace. Hannibal suspira, y Will abre los ojos para ver los de Hannibal.</p>
<p>Hannibal no parece crítico, o como si se arrepintiera de algo. Parece preocupado, pero debajo de eso, mira a Will como nadie lo ha hecho antes, y eso hace que se quede sin aliento.</p>
<p>"¿Te molesta la luz?" Pregunta Hannibal.</p>
<p>Will asiente ligeramente. Hannibal le cubre los ojos con una mano, y Will se permite ese momento, ese cuidado, aunque aún se sienta tan inesperado.</p>
<p>"Llevemoslos a los dos arriba," dice Hannibal, y quita su mano. Will le entrega a Maddie y se dirigen al dormitorio.</p>
<p>Acaba de terminar de enjuagarse la boca y lavarse los dientes cuando Hannibal asoma la cabeza en el baño.</p>
<p>"No hay fiebre," dice en voz baja. "Puede ser cólico."</p>
<p>Will asiente con la cabeza. Hannibal le da dos pastillas y luego lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la habitación oscura. Él puede distinguir a Maddie, envuelta y recostada tranquilamente sobre su espalda en la cuna, pero Hannibal ha apagado la luz nocturna que tienen para que Will no tropiece con nada durante la mitad de la noche. Con las cortinas cerradas, se siente como un nido.</p>
<p>Hannibal le pide a Will que se acueste, pero, extrañamente, en el lado que le pertenece a él en la cama. Hay algo reconfortante sobre acostarse en la almohada de Hannibal, algo arraigado en su aroma. Hannibal se va brevemente, y regresa con un paño frío y húmedo, que coloca sobre los ojos de Will.</p>
<p>"Descansa," murmura, y besa a Will con suavidad en los labios antes de sacar a Maddie de su cuna y deslizarse por la puerta, cerrándola casi silenciosamente detrás de él.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>El mundo exterior se siente muy alejado. La casa de Hannibal es como una fortaleza, aislando a Will del invierno y de cualquiera de las demandas de Jack.</p>
<p>Es lo que hace aún más sorprendente encender la tablet de Hannibal y ver aparecer la página del Tattle Crime. No sería su primera opción de lectura, pero el artículo destacado es el escrito por Freddie Lounds acerca el Dr. Abel Gideon, quien escapó de su arresto, cuando había secuestrado a Frederick Chilton para una cirugía no electiva.</p>
<p>Le reconoce a Freddie que, para estar hablando de alguien que fue forzado por un psicópata a asistir en la extracción de los órganos de alguien más como una especie de cesta de regalo para atraer al Destripador, tiene una forma muy buena de exprimir hasta la última gota de sensacionalismo de la situación. Las visitas a la página tienen que ser una locura.</p>
<p>No ha habido respuesta del Destripador, o al menos ninguna de la que Freddie haya escrito. Es algo sorprendente— mientras que el Destripador ha permanecido en silencio por largos períodos de tiempo, Gideon ha sabido provocar respuestas de él en el pasado. Supone que esto debe ser más evidencia del autocontrol del Destripador, pero algo se siente mal al respecto.</p>
<p>"¿Nada que decir, ahora?" pregunta Will en voz baja. "¿No me vas a señalar la dirección correcta?"</p>
<p>Se siente como una conversación inconclusa; está esperando una respuesta que no debería desear.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El timbre de la puerta suena, y Will piensa que realmente debería pegar un cartel: <em>si despiertas a nuestro bebé con cólicos, te asesinaré</em>. Por milagro, Madeleine se mueve en su cuna, pero no se despierta; después de haber estado levantada la mayor parte de la noche, está agotada, y Will también lo está.</p><p>Abigail está en la puerta, se ve muy insegura de ser bienvenida.</p><p>"No me puedo imaginar que la Dr. Bloom se vaya a alegrar de que te escapes," le dice Will.</p><p>"Hannibal dijo que podía," dice ella a la defensiva. "Dijo que podía venir en cualquier momento."</p><p>Will entrecierra los ojos. Es completamente posible que Hannibal dijera eso, pero si lo hizo, probablemente lo dijo antes de que Will y Maddie estuvieran viviendo en su casa. En cualquier caso, hace mucho frío, y el abrigo de Abigail no puede ser lo suficientemente caliente. "Okay, entra."</p><p>Abigail cuelga su abrigo en el armario y se quita las botas. Winston viene a investigar, y Abigail le ofrece la mano para olfatear, y luego lo acaricia suavemente. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunta ella. "¿Y cómo es que Hannibal te permite traer a tu perro?"</p><p>"Me dejó traer tres, porque deseamos tener un bebé y luego nos casamos," dice Will.</p><p>"Estás bromeando," dice ella.</p><p>"No," dice Will. Levanta su mano izquierda y mueve su dedo anular.</p><p>"Santa mierda," dice ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Dónde esta su bebé?"</p><p>Como si fuera una señal, la aplicación de monitor de bebé en su teléfono suena. "Arriba, y apuesto a que está lista para su botella." dice. Trota por las escaleras, y después de un segundo de vacilación, Abigail está pisándole los talones.</p><p>"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" Dice Abigail mientras él saca a Maddie de la cuna y hace una rápida revisión de su pañal.</p><p>"Bueno," dice secamente Will, "cuando dos personas quieren tener un bebé y no va a ocurrir biológicamente, si lo desean muy, muy fuerte..."</p><p>"¡Oh, Dios mío, sé de dónde vienen los bebés!" dice Abigail, horrorizada. Ella está tranquila mientras Will cambia el pañal de Maddie, y luego suelta: "¿No se supone que no debes enrollarte con tu psiquiatra? Estoy bastante segura de que no debes hacer eso."</p><p>"Él no es mi psiquiatra, no oficialmente," dice Will, porque el estado de su vida sexual no es realmente asunto suyo, y luego piensa en cómo podría interpretarse eso. "No, no debes tener relaciones sexuales con tu terapeuta," dice con firmeza.</p><p>"Increíble," dice Abigail, rodando sus ojos.</p><p>"Y no es necesario tener relaciones sexuales con alguien para desear un bebé, así que siempre debes usar protección," continúa.</p><p>"Por favor, para,"</p><p>Will deja de hablar, pero sólo porque Maddie se está poniendo realmente impaciente por ser alimentada, así que se dirige a la cocina para preparar una botella. Termina de instalarse en el sillón con Maddie, cuando todos los perros levantan la cabeza. Decidió quedarse con Teddy, el pastor alemán con un color de pelaje nada tradicional, que provenía de una familia con muchos hijos, y a Zoe, cuya tendencia a morder significaba que nunca sería adoptada por nadie, a pesar de que era paciente y dulce. El refugio con el que trabajaron encontró buenos hogares para los demás, aunque Alana lo sorprendió pidiendo quedarse con Buster, que era un buen perro, pero también tenía todo tipo de problemas. Alana le dijo que ella siempre disfrutaba de un buen desafío; Will estaba feliz de verlo ir a un buen hogar y tener la oportunidad de verlo de vez en cuando.</p><p>La puerta de atrás se abre, y los perros desaparecen para ir a encontrarse con Hannibal en el salón, no hay saltos ni ladridos, porque están muy bien entrenados y también porque alguien es débil y los premia con salchichas caseras cuando han sido buenos y pacientes. Hannibal se detiene por un segundo cuando entra a la cocina y ve a Abigail. Will no cree que nadie más pudiera notar la vacilación, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo cerca de Hannibal en el último mes. "Qué sorpresa tan agradable, Abigail," dice.</p><p>"Hola," dice ella, luego se mete el pelo detrás de una oreja. "Lo siento, no llamé antes."</p><p>"Tienes suerte, mis circunstancias domésticas han cambiado mucho y Will estuvo en casa para dejarte entrar," dice Hannibal, y se dirige a la esquina de la cocina. Will, que no está dispuesto a agitar la mierda, levanta la cara para recibir un beso, que Hannibal le da sin dudarlo antes de besar la frente de Maddie.</p><p>"Sí," dice Abigail, y ella se ve justo de su edad en ese momento, insegura y vulnerable, y cuando Hannibal abre los brazos, se apresura a entrar en su abrazo. Luego, Hannibal le entrega un delantal antes de ponerse el suyo, y se dedican al serio asunto que es preparar el almuerzo.</p><p>"¿Cómo está ella esta mañana?" Pregunta Hannibal a Will.</p><p>"Finalmente tomó una siesta," dice Will. Sus ojos se sienten como arena; también esperaba dormir una siesta, pero luego apareció Abigail. "¿Cómo fue todo con diez?" Hannibal no le da nombres, pero da suficientes detalles para que Will sepa que el Sr. Cita de las diez, los martes, es desagradable.</p><p>"Como siempre," dice Hannibal, con una sonrisa irónica. "¿Y cómo estuvo tu mañana, Abigail?"</p><p>Ella parece sorprendida de ser incluida, pero dice: "Tuve terapia de grupo." Y que eso apestaba fue tácito, pero claro. "Y luego conocí a Maddie."</p><p>Hannibal se mira, centímetro a centímetro, como un orgulloso papá. "Habría arreglado una presentación antes, pero ha sido un mes muy ocupado," dice.</p><p>"Se parece a Will," dice ella, y luego sonríe. "Especialmente cuando está gruñón."</p><p>"¿Disculpa?" dice Will, sintiendo una sonrisa resonante tirando de las comisuras de su boca.</p><p>Se sientan en el comedor, Maddie en su portátil entre Hannibal y Will. La conversación es liviana, y Will se las arregla para comer la mayor parte de su almuerzo antes de que Maddie se ponga inquietad, entonces la toma en sus brazos y la sostiene contra su hombro, donde ella preferiría estar cada hora del día si fuera posible.</p><p>Abigail dice de repente: "No me contaste sobre Maddie porque estabas preocupado por el libro que Freddie quiere escribir."</p><p>Hannibal deja sus cubiertos. "La seguridad de nuestra familia es de suma importancia," dice. "Y esa no es la prioridad de la señorita Lounds."</p><p>Will espera estár comprendiendo correctamente lo que Hannibal está diciendo, porque de lo contrario están a punto de tener su primera pelea de casados. "Nuestra familia podría incluirte, Abigail," dice él en voz baja.</p><p>No está del todo sorprendido cuando ella rompe a llorar, pero sí se sorprende un poco cuando ella dice: "Tú no me quieres. No me querrías, si lo supieras."</p><p>Will se queda quieto, y en ese momento, se da cuenta. Le rompe el corazón, pero ahora lo sabe. "Tú eras la carnada."</p><p>Abigail se pone de pie, como si fuera a irse. Hannibal se levanta rápidamente y la tira a sus brazos. Ella está llorando más fuerte, y la mente de Will se está moviendo a un millón de millas por minuto, y él puede ver la terrible elección que Abigail había enfrentado. Habían sido esas chicas o ella, y él puede saborear el terror con el que ella había estado viviendo; Ella solloza en los brazos de Hannibal, dice que ella es un monstruo, y Hannibal mira por encima de su cabeza hacia Will y dice: "No, Abigail. Nosotros sabemos cómo se ven los monstruos."</p><p>Will sostiene a Maddie sólo un poco más fuerte, hasta que finalmente las lágrimas de Abigail se detienen. Hannibal los lleva a todos a la sala de estar, y Will se sienta junto a Abigail en el sofá mientras Hannibal va a preparar té.</p><p>Abigail se suena la nariz con fuerza, y Maddie parpadea ante el ruido. "¿Puedo... puedo abrazarla?" Pregunta ella, su voz es nasal por el llanto. Ella se muerde el labio. "A menos que no quieras que lo haga."</p><p>"Puedes sostenerla," dice Will. "¿Sabes cómo?"</p><p>"Tuve que cuidar a todos los niños pequeños del vecindario durante las fiestas, después de cumplir los catorce," dice, y Will desplaza a Maddie a sus brazos. Maddie bosteza, pero observa la cara de Abigail. Ella también se apodera del pelo de Abigail. "Ow," dice Abigail, sonriendo, y suavemente separa su cabello del agarre de Maddie.</p><p>Hannibal regresa con una bandeja de té y se detiene en la puerta. Los está mirando a ellos, a Will, a Abigail y a Maddie, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar este momento. Will se pregunta si lo dibujará, más tarde. Hay muchos bocetos de Will con Maddie. Will sintió que le ardía la nuca cuando los encontró en el escritorio de Hannibal, a pesar de que algunos de ellos estaban claramente basados en obras de arte famosas y no eran precisamente realistas.</p><p>Abigail ignora su té a favor de Maddie, mientras que Hannibal pide un automóvil que la lleve de regreso al centro de tratamiento. "¿Puedo regresar?" Pregunta ella.</p><p>"Por supuesto," dice Hannibal. "Una vez que le digas a la señorita Lounds que su trato está cancelado."</p><p>Ella asiente, luego, su expresión se vuelve un poco astuta. "¿Tengo que pedirle permiso a la doctora Bloom antes de venir?"</p><p>Will intercambia una mirada con Hannibal, quien dice: "No dejes que te atrape."</p><p>"Envíame un mensaje de texto antes de venir, y no toques el timbre de la puerta," agrega Will.</p><p>Abigail entrega a Maddie cuando llega el taxi. "Gracias," dice ella, y le da a Hannibal un abrazo de lado, frotando suavemente la espalda de Maddie. Y luego se retira, y ella y Will se miran con torpeza antes de que Will avance y la envuelva en un abrazo cuidadoso. Intenta imaginar a Maddie a su edad, y parece imposible, pero lo hace. "Vuelve pronto," susurra.</p><p>"Lo haré," dice, y se pone su abrigo y se queda en la puerta por un momento, mirándolos, antes de irse.</p><p>Hannibal se pone su propio abrigo. "Tengo que volver a la oficina," dice, disculpándose.</p><p>Will asiente y luego dice: "¿Sabes? Probablemente debemos hablar sobre qué tan grande es la familia que queremos tener. A la velocidad que vamos..."</p><p>Hannibal lo besa, lento y suave. "Querido Will," dice, con la voz ronca.</p><p>Will lame sus labios. "Realmente creo que debes darme un límite estricto; es decir, sabes cómo era la situación de mi perro."</p><p>"El próximo no será una sorpresa," dice Hannibal, y le roba otro beso antes de salir por la puerta.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Es un día sorprendentemente cálido, del tipo que hace que las personas se vistan con pantalones cortos y sandalias, a pesar de que el invierno aún no ha terminado y volverán a usar abrigos gruesos en uno o dos días. Will aprovecha la oportunidad para poner a Maddie en su cochecito e ir a un parque cercano, con los perros siguiéndolos. Es un parque pequeño y bonito, y parece que todos los demás tuvieron la misma idea. Aún así, hay un banco desocupado lejos de los otros, y Will se sienta con un suspiro. No fue una larga caminata desde la casa, pero le costó más de lo que esperaba. Acababa de recibir tratamiento el día anterior, por lo que probablemente debería tomarse las cosas con un poco de calma.</p><p>Libera a los perros de su correa, lo que el letrero del parque dice que no debe hacer, pero ellos están bien entrenados. Mantiene el cochecito de Maddie en la sombra, para protegerla del sol, pero él trata de absorber todo lo que pueda.</p><p>"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" Pregunta alguien, y Will está decidiendo si decirle que no o simplemente parecer indiferente, cuando se da cuenta que es el Dr. Abel Gideon.</p><p>Mira a Gideon por un momento: para un hombre que recientemente escapó de custodia, no se ve tan mal.</p><p>"Por favor, no hagas un alboroto," dice Gideon, sonando perfectamente tranquilo. "Sólo quiero... Indagar un poco en tu cerebro."</p><p>"¿Como indagó con el riñón del Dr. Chilton?" pregunta Will. Su voz sale tranquila e incluso mordaz, pero su corazón va a un millón de millas por minuto. El cochecito de Maddie está junto a él, al lado del banco. Podría intentar soltar las abrazaderas del portador y correr, pero no sería lo suficientemente rápido.</p><p>"No, no," dice Gideon, todavía amable. "Verá, Graham. He oído de Freddie Lounds que tú eres lo más cercano que tenemos a comprender al Destripador de Chesapeake."</p><p>"Sí sabe, ¿cierto?, que Freddie usualmente habla hasta por el trasero..."</p><p>"No seas tan modesto," dice Gideon. "Caso cerrado, caso cerrado, caso cerrado, siempre desde que entraste en escena. Y luego, de repente, no lo estás más, y ahora el Destripador no quiere salir a jugar." Le sonríe a Will, como si lo invitara a hablar con confianza.</p><p>Will pone los ojos en blanco. "Yo tampoco soy el Destripador. Realmente debería dejar de escuchar a Freddie."</p><p>"No creo que lo seas, en absoluto," dice Gideon. "Pero creo que puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo. Creo que te echa de menos."</p><p>"Me extraña," repite Will, cargado de escepticismo.</p><p>"Todos queremos ser comprendidos. Incluso él. Tal vez, especialmente él. Y aquí estás, con tu maravilloso cerebro que ha sido de gran interés en el ámbito profesional." Gideon hace una pausa. "Y espero que no te moleste que lo diga, pero no eres mal parecido."</p><p>Will le lanza una mirada fulminante. "¿Y crees que, de alguna manera, puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo? Si supiera quién es o dónde está, no sería usted mi primera llamada, lamento decírselo."</p><p>Gideon agita una mano, como si Will se hubiera disculpado por la más pequeña de las descortesías. "Por supuesto. Pero creo que puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo. El Destripador no estuvo interesado en mi canasta de regalo, pero creo que estaría bastante interesado en ti."</p><p>"No iré a ninguna parte contigo," dice Will bruscamente, y silba para atraer a sus perros.</p><p>"Eso no será necesario, " dice Gideon, y luego apuñala a Will en el estómago.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Will desearía que ésta fuera la primera vez que llama al 911 mientras aplica presión a una herida, pero no lo es. Para cuando llega la ambulancia, ya tiene una multitud de personas a su alrededor, lo cual es bueno, porque uno de ellos resulta ser un vecino, quien le asegura a Will que él llevará a sus perros de vuelta a casa. También tiene a alguien más que lo ayuda a ejercer presión, y otra persona que toma su teléfono, llama a Hannibal y lo sujeta en su oído.</p><p>"¿Will?" Dice Hannibal. "¿Qué pasa?"</p><p>"Estoy bien, Maddie está bien," dice Will. "Me apuñalaron un poco, en el parque, están a punto de meterme en una ambulancia."</p><p>Hay silencio en el otro extremo del teléfono.</p><p>"¿Hannibal?"</p><p>"Te veré en el hospital," dice, con las palabras cortadas. "Por favor, dale el teléfono a uno de los paramédicos."</p><p>"Sí, está bien." Will frunce el ceño hacia el teléfono; nunca ha escuchado la voz de Hannibal enojado antes. Le pide a la persona que sostiene el teléfono que se lo dé a uno de los paramédicos que se acercan. Ellos lo levantan, y a él sólo le queda la suficiente consciencia para decirles que la bebé es suya, que ella viene con ellos, no le importa cómo deban hacerlo funcionar.</p><p>Además, debe decirles que su cerebro se siente en llamas de nuevo, y que está disminuyendo su tratamiento de prednisona, pero no está seguro de poder hablar con sentido en ese momento. Espera que Hannibal les haya dicho todo lo que necesitan saber.</p><p>"Vas a estar bien, Will," dice uno de los paramédicos, con dulzura, mientras comienzan a ir.</p><p>Escucha que Maddie comienza a llorar, y trata de estirar un brazo hacia ella, pero está demasiado lejos. "Ella necesita-- déjame..." le suplica a los paramédicos.</p><p>"La tenemos, todo está bien, ella va a estar bien," dice otra persona, y la sirena y los quejidos de Maddie se mezclan, haciéndolo llorar.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hay mucho menos alboroto que la última vez que Will fue apuñalado. Le dan un anestésico local, y el médico de la sala de emergencias limpia su herida, lo mira un poco, le dice a Will que es un hombre con suerte y le da una pulcra línea de puntos. Antes de notarlo, la enfermera ya le está preguntando si le gustaría que su familia entrara a la habitación.</p><p>"Sí," dice Will rápidamente. "Sí, por favor."</p><p>Está tan aliviado de ver a Maddie a salvo en su porta bebé, que le toma un momento analizar la expresión de Hannibal. Se ve furioso y aliviado y también como si pudiera iniciar a... ¿llorar? Will parpadea, porque esto es mucho para procesar mientras está tomando analgésicos. "Hola," dice con cautela.</p><p>Hannibal baja a Maddie y luego toma el rostro de Will entre sus manos y lo besa. "Nunca más," dice, y su voz tiembla.</p><p>"Son solo cinco puntos," argumenta Will, imprudentemente.</p><p>"Cinco de más," dice Hannibal, apoyando su frente contra la de Will. "Dime qué pasó."</p><p>"Abel Gideon pasó," dice Will.</p><p>Hannibal se queda quieto, luego retrocede. "¿Abel Gideon hizo esto?"</p><p>Will asiente con la cabeza. "Dijo que quería que lo ayudara a hacer que el Destripador saliera. Necesito hablar con Jack."</p><p>"Es precisamente Jack Crawford quién es responsable de esto," dice Hannibal bruscamente. "Te expone a personas peligrosas y espera que absorbas las consecuencias."</p><p>Will no tiene la energía para discutir con él, ni siquiera el deseo de hacerlo. Pero el hablar de consecuencias lo hace pensar en una cosa. "Maddie, ¿puedo verla? Necesito-- "</p><p>La expresión de Hannibal se suaviza. "Ella está ilesa. Perfectamente segura." Levanta el portaequipajes para mostrarle a Maddie, quien duerme. Han pasado varias horas, y ambos han tenido una espantosa tarde.</p><p>"Estaba tan asustado," confiesa Will, con la voz apenas por encima de un susurro.</p><p>"¿Por Madeleine?"</p><p>Will asiente con la cabeza y luego dice: "Lo habría hecho-- habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo. Si él la hubiera siquiera tocado, yo-- "</p><p>"Lo sé," dice Hannibal, toma la mano de Will entre las suyas y se sienta en la silla junto a la cama.</p><p>Esperan en silencio que Will sea dado de alta, y es sólo después de que Hannibal habla con el médico (lo que suena más a como a un examen oral que el médico corre el riesgo de fracasar) que Will dice: "Gideon dijo que el Destripador me echa de menos."</p><p>"Pareces dudarlo,"</p><p>"No creo que piense en mí," dice Will. "No creo que me encuentre tan interesante."</p><p>"Lo hace," dice Hannibal.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Will revisa la mirilla de la puerta y cierra los ojos cuando ve el pelo rojo. No tiene deseo alguno de tratar con ningún visitante la mañana después de ser apuñalado por un asesino en serie, y mucho menos de tratar con Freddie Lounds. Ella puede esperar en la puerta hasta congelar su trasero, por todo lo que a él le importa.</p><p>"¿Quién estaba en la puerta?" pregunta Hannibal cuando Will camina con suavidad a la cocina debido a que Maddie está envuelta en su pecho, en lugar de pisar fuerte como le gustaría hacer justo ahora.</p><p>"Un recolector de basura," dice Will, y se sirve un café antes de robar un pedazo de la fruta que Hannibal ya ha enplatado. Will tiene la sensación de que alguien más habría sido regañado por hacerlo, pero Hannibal lo permite con un leve apretón de sus labios.</p><p>El timbre de la puerta vuelve a sonar, lo que hace que los perros ladren y hace que Will rechine los dientes. "¿No puedo simplemente desconectar el timbre?" Pregunta, y mese un poco a Maddie. Ella está tan gruñona como él mismo esta mañana, lo que no es una gran combinación.</p><p>Hannibal le da una mirada que es notablemente indulgente, antes de inclinar su cabeza en dirección al pasillo. "¿Podrías, por favor?"</p><p>Will deja escapar un suspiro y va a abrir la puerta. "Vaya, Will Graham-Lecter, qué sorpresa es encontrarte aquí en lugar del hospital," dice Freddie, y se apresura a entrar sin esperar a ser invitada, lo que Will no estaba dispuesto a hacer, de todos modos.</p><p>"¿Encontraste el certificado de matrimonio?" Pregunta.</p><p>Ella lo mira con toda su falta de sinceridad. "Había un anuncio de matrimonio en el periódico. De muy buen gusto."</p><p>Will no tiene memoria sobre eso, pero no está sorprendido. Hannibal le hizo dar su opinión sobre las fotos de la boda. Will debió haber adivinado que iba a hacer algo con ellas, aparte de poner una sobre la chimenea y, algo más conmovedor, una pequeña de Maddie y Will en su billetera.</p><p>"Sin embargo, no hubo anuncios sobre bebés, ¿huelo un escándalo?" sus ojos muestran odio.</p><p>"Lo que huele es un pañal sucio, o tal vez tú," dice Will.</p><p>"Señorita Lounds, qué sorpresa," dice Hannibal, adelantándose a la réplica de Freddie. "¿Le gustaría unirse a nosotros para el desayuno?"</p><p>Will intenta comunicar a través de sus cejas que lo único que le interesa servirle a Freddie es un patada hacia la puerta, pero Hannibal lo ignora y lleva a Freddie al comedor. "Estaremos listos en un momento," le asegura Hannibal, y lleva a Will a la cocina.</p><p>"Hannibal, en serio ¿qué mierda?" dice Will en voz baja.</p><p>"Lenguaje," dice Hannibal, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Maddie. "Creo que la visita de la Señorita Lounds esta mañana no es una coincidencia,"</p><p>"Crees que Gideon le dio una pista."</p><p>"Ella publicó un artículo tarde, anoche, con un grado de información que me parece sospechoso, sí," dice Hannibal. "Ella no es nada sino oportunista; creo que puede darnos lo que queremos si le damos lo que quiere."</p><p>Will lo mira con suspicacia, porque está bastante seguro de que sabe hacia dónde va esto, y no le gusta, ni un poco.</p><p>"¿Confías en que yo hago lo mejor para nuestra familia?" Pregunta Hannibal.</p><p>Will frunce el ceño, luego suspira y asiente con la cabeza bruscamente.</p><p>"Entonces, si traes el café, cariño, no estaré muy lejos," dice Hannibal, y presiona un beso en la sien de Will.</p><p>Will suspira de nuevo, pero obedientemente toma la jarra de café y ajusta su postura de hombros antes de entrar al comedor.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Es un desayuno infernal, y Will no está precisamente contento de que Maddie haya tenido una mañana tan mala, pero al menos tiene una excusa para levantarse de la mesa y hacer un intento por calmarla.</p><p>"Vamos, Maddie," murmura Will, acompañándola a la cocina. "¿Tienes hambre de nuevo? ¿Es eso?" Él no tiene muchas esperanzas de que sea eso, pero tal vez esté teniendo otra de sus pequeñas rabietas de bebés enojados. Prepara una botella, se sienta en el sillón, y ocurre una cosa maravillosa: ella la quiere, y se calma mientras bebe. Exhala aliviado y sólo se permite un segundo para lamentarse que su desayuno estará frío cuando pueda comerlo.</p><p>Puede escuchar los sonidos bajos de Freddie y Hannibal hablando, y deja que sus ojos se cierren por unas cuantas respiraciones. Todo parece relativamente tranquilo hasta que siente que su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo.</p><p>Por primera vez desde que Will comenzó a tener convulsiones, Jack lo está llamando. "Hola, " dice Will con cautela, activando el altavoz ya que no tiene manos libres. Ahora que lo piensa, Hannibal debe haberse encargado de todss sus llamadas cuando fue hospitalizado. Lo único que él hizo fue hacer el reporte con Recursos Humanos. Hubo flores, piensa Will, pero no puede recordar qué tipo exactamente.</p><p>"Will," dice Jack. Hay cierta dulzura en su tono, como si Will estuviera hecho de esa porcelana especial que se usa para los invitados, pero ya estuviera convertido en pedazos, sobre el suelo. "¿Cómo está la bebé?"</p><p>"Bien," dice Will, mirándola. Ahora sólo succiona de vez en cuando, y Will piensa que ahora probablemente esté menos hambrienta y más interesada en quedarse dormida, mientras aún está acurrucada contra él. Pone la botella a un lado y la desplaza para que pueda eructar. "Con algo de mal humor, pero bueno."</p><p>"Pienso que puedo adivinar de quién heredó eso," dice Jack con buen humor.</p><p>"Con suerte, eso es todo lo que obtuvo. No desearía mi... imaginación, en nadie más."</p><p>Jack se aclara la garganta. "Hablando de tu imaginación— el Dr. Lecter dijo que no sabías adónde fue Abel Gideon después de que te atacó ayer."</p><p>"No." Will no menciona la conversación que está sucediendo en el comedor. "Él quiere atención. Quiere la atención del Destripador."</p><p>"Te apuñaló a ti,"</p><p>"Me apuñaló casi quirúrgicamente. Quiere una conversación con el Destripador, no despertar su furia," dice Will.</p><p>"¿Crees que el Destripador estaría furioso si Gideon te hubiera matado?"</p><p>"Creo que eso es lo que piensa Gideon," dice Will con cansancio.</p><p>Jack está tranquilo. Luego dice: "Will, sé que estás de baja médica..."</p><p>"No," dice Will, y se sorprende de lo rápido que la palabra sale de su boca.</p><p>"Escúchame," dice Jack. "Tenemos que asumir que Gideon regresará por ti si no obtiene la respuesta que quiere del Destripador."</p><p>"¿Esperas que lo haga?" pregunta Will, y luego sonríe sin humor. "No, estás esperando algo más grande que eso. Esperas que Gideon tenga razón, esperas que el Destripador se preocupe por mí."</p><p>"Will-- "</p><p>"¿Crees que una pequeña herida de arma blanca va a empujar al Destripador a cometer un descuido? Estás dependiendo mucho del juicio de un hombre declarado legalmente demente."</p><p>"Es la única pista que tenemos," dice Jack, y Will escucha la desesperación en su voz, aunque está tratando de ocultarla.</p><p>"Si el Destripador realmente está ofendido, no vas a atraparlo vigilando nuestra casa. Se llevará a Gideon, se tomará su tiempo y sólo encontrarás lo que él quiera que encuentres." Will levanta la vista y se sorprende al ver a Hannibal, de pie en la puerta de la cocina. Su expresión está inmóvil, sus ojos fijos en Will.</p><p>"Me tengo que ir," dice Will, incapaz de apartar los ojos de Hannibal. Cuelga en medio de las protestas de Jack. "¿Cuánto de eso escuchaste?"</p><p>"Lo suficiente," dice Hannibal. Camina hacia adelante a un ritmo moderado, y extiende una mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Will. "Quería llevarte de nuevo, y te negaste."</p><p>Will gira su cabeza, ligeramente, en la mano de Hannibal. "Ya no se trata sólo de mí."</p><p>Hannibal deja escapar un leve suspiro, y descansa la cadera en el brazo ancho de la silla. "Ya no," está de acuerdo. Pasa sus dedos a través de los rizos de Will, sus ojos aún fijos en los de él.</p><p>Eventualmente, a Will se le ocurre preguntar: "¿Estás dejando que Freddie enfríe sus talones hasta el próximo plato, o qué?"</p><p>"Me temo que tuve que insistirle a la señorita Lounds que abandonara nuestro hogar de inmediato."</p><p>Will levanta las cejas. "¿Qué pasó con aquello de mantener la calma para obtener más información?"</p><p>"Realmente no puedo soportar las groserías," dice Hannibal. "Especialmente hacia ti."</p><p>"No tienes que defender mi honor de esa manera," dice Will. "Ella ya arrastró mi nombre por el barro; no hay nada peor que pueda decir en este momento."</p><p>"Insinuó que eras demasiado inestable para cuidar a Madeleine," dice Hannibal con la suficiente uniformidad, pero los músculos de su mandíbula están tensos. Está enojado, se da cuenta.</p><p>"¿Crees que soy inestable?" pregunta Will.</p><p>"¿Cómo te sientes?"</p><p>"Bien," dice Will finalmente, y sabe que es verdad. "Me siento bien contigo."</p><p>Hannibal se inclina y lo besa, y eso también se siente bien, y es demasiado bueno para detenerlo. Cuando Hannibal va a retirarse, Will lo acerca por su corbata. "Oye," dice Will en voz baja, porque están vivos y juntos y él está muy contento. "¿Quisieras... tal vez...?"</p><p>"Sí," dice Hannibal sin dudarlo. "Lo que quieras, sí."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acomodan a Maddie en su cuna para que pueda continuar su siesta, y retienen la respiración cuando ella se agita ligeramente. Pero se queda dormida, sin embargo, así que se escabulle silenciosamente fuera del dormitorio. Hannibal es bastante ligero sobre sus pies.</p>
<p>En el pasillo, Will se siente un poco incómodo: se casaron hace más de un mes y sólo se han besado unas cuantas veces... le gustaría volver a la intimidad de la cocina. La incomodidad se desvanece cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Hannibal- mira a Will como si quisiera devorarlo por completo.</p>
<p>Will piensa que podría dejarlo. Se acerca y besa a Hannibal de nuevo, entonces todo es sencillo, y después de eso, se siente como si perdiera rápidamente el control, y no le importa. Hannibal se siente cálido contra él, con sus brazos alrededor de Will, y su boca está tan hambrienta, como si hubiera estado muriéndose de hambre por él todo este tiempo.</p>
<p>"Iremos despacio," murmura Hannibal entre mordiscos a la oreja de Will.</p>
<p>"¿Qué pasó con hacer lo que yo quiera?" pregunta Will, pero inclina su cabeza para que Hannibal pueda dejar una línea de besos en su cuello.</p>
<p>"Acabas de ser apuñalado," le recuerda Hannibal, mientras lo hace retroceder hasta la puerta del dormitorio de invitados. Will sólo ha estado en ahí una o dos veces: tiene algunos bonitos grabados japoneses en la madera, pero también muchas mariposas extrañas en vidrios sobre las paredes.</p>
<p>"Sólo un poco," dice Will, abriendo la perilla de la puerta detrás de él. "Además, es probable que tengamos como diez minutos antes de que la Señorita M decida despertarse y sentirse infeliz con el mundo, así que hay que hablar menos."</p>
<p>"Seguramente al menos treinta," dice Hannibal, pero él sigue el ejemplo de Will y se quita la ropa de la manera más limpia y rápida posible.</p>
<p>"¿Quieres apostar?" pregunta Will, tirando la cobija hacia abajo y acomodándose en el colchón. Él sabe que necesita tomárselo con calma, la herida está sensible y duele, pero no hay razón para que no puedan tener lo que quieren si son razonablemente cuidadosos.</p>
<p>No tiene tanto tiempo para mirar a Hannibal como le gustaría, pero no tiene mada en contra de tener a Hannibal encima de él. Puede sentir la línea dura del miembro de Hannibal contra su estómago, y cuando Hannibal toma el pene de ambos en su mano, se queja.</p>
<p>"Me temo que el lubricante está en nuestra habitación," dice Hannibal.</p>
<p>"No hay tiempo para conseguirlo," dice Will. "Y de todos modos, no lo necesitamos," Se sentiría avergonzado por la cantidad de pre semen que está liberando, excepto que es algo muy útil.</p>
<p>Hannibal aprovecha el pre semen y lo extiende sobre sus miembros. "Chico desordenado," dice, con voz baja y agradecida.</p>
<p>Will se echa a reír. "Espera a que te la chupe, entonces verás quien es el desordenado," Empuja a Hannibal, y gime, porque el pene de Hannibal está resbaladizo y duro contra el suyo, y ha pasado tanto tiempo, y aún así...</p>
<p>No puede recordar la última vez que el sexo se sintió así. Hannibal lo mira como si realmente pudiera ver todo, y el placer de ser visto es tan intenso que casi anula la mierda sucia que Hannibal le está murmurando. Casi.</p>
<p>"La próxima vez," dice Hannibal. "La próxima vez, mi querido, voy a beberte por completo, luego te daré la vuelta y haré un desastre de ti."</p>
<p>"Oh, mierda," dice Will sin aliento, apretando con más fuerza los hombros de Hannibal. "No te detengas, no..."</p>
<p>"Cualquier cosa," dice Hannibal, respirando con dificultad. "Cualquier cosa, Will- "</p>
<p>Los dedos de los pies de Will se doblan y llega tan fuerte que su mente se queda felizmente, bellamente, en blanco.</p>
<p>Hannibal no se queda atrás, y se desliza para recostarse junto a Will mientras ambos recobran el aliento. El cerebro de Will puede haber entrado en cortocircuito, pero aún es consciente de que Hannibal está pasando los dedos por su estómago, frotándolos contra su piel, con cuidado de evitar el vendaje que cubre sus puntos.</p>
<p>El momento llega a un abrupto final cuando Maddie despierta un poco después de la marca de veinte minutos. "Justo en el medio, ¿eh?" dice Will, silenciando la notificación en su teléfono.</p>
<p>Hannibal parece pensarlo. "Sí, supongo que sí," dice, y luego besa el anillo de boda de Will antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freddie Lounds publica otro artículo, al principio Will decide no leerlo, pero Hannibal le entrega la tablet en la cama y dice: "Probablemente sea bueno que lo leas."</p>
<p>Will lo lee, y es la habitual basura sin sabor que Lounds suele escribir, con comentarios intrusivos adicionales en sus vidas personales. Es cuando él llega a la parte en que ella discute la investigación que hay sobre la conducta profesional de Hannibal que realmente comienza a apretar los dientes.</p>
<p>"Voy a matarla," dice Will tranquilamente.</p>
<p>"Estaré encantado de ayudar, pero primero tendremos que encontrar una niñera."</p>
<p>Will se sorprende de dejar escapar un bostezo. Le devuelve la tablet a Hannibal antes de meterse en la cama. "Probablemente deberíamos hacerlo, de todos modos," dice, aunque no le encanta la idea de dejar a un extraño cuidando a Maddie. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos de casa y no fuimos al supermercado o a un hospital?"</p>
<p>"Según recuerdo, estabas en un parque público cuando te apuñalaron."</p>
<p>Will lo mira de reojo. "Nunca vas a olvidar eso, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>Hannibal apaga la luz y se acomoda para dormir. Todavía se siente como algo nuevo y aventurero el sólo acercarse para acurrucarse junto a él, pero Hannibal no ha protestado todavía, ni ha hecho que se sienta no deseado. Es todo lo contrario, de hecho, por la forma en que envuelve a Will en sus brazos.</p>
<p>"Will," susurra en su oído.</p>
<p>"¿Hmm?"</p>
<p>"¿Estás muy cansado?"</p>
<p>Sinceramente, Will ha estado cansado durante meses, antes de que llegara Maddie, y agregarla a la mezcla no ha ayudado mucho. Y aún así, "Eso depende de si estás dispuesto a hacer todo el trabajo."</p>
<p>"Sería un verdadero placer," le asegura Hannibal, y se quita las cobijas de encima antes de deslizarse por la cama.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will se despierta de un sueño inquietante con el sonido de Maddie empezando a inquietarse. No le llamaría pesadilla, exactamente- soñaba que el hombre con cuernos estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cuna, sosteniendo a Maddie en sus brazos. Sus astas crecían y crecían y los envolvían a ambos como una barrera protectora. El ciervo yacía tendido en el suelo como uno de sus perros. En su sueño, Maddie no estaba molesta por nada de esto, y Will...</p>
<p>Se sentía seguro.</p>
<p>Se levanta de la cama y mete los pies en las zapatillas antes de sacar a Maddie de la cuna. Hacen un rápido desvío a la habitación de Maddie aún sin terminar para usar el cambiador que hay allí antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Winston y Teddy los siguen escaleras abajo, mientras Zoe duerme.</p>
<p>"<em>Didn't know what time it was, and the lights were low</em>," le canta a la bebé mientras prepara su botella. Su voz se rompe ligeramente en el coro, pero Maddie no es una crítica musical. Se encuentra a sí mismo revisando las ventanas de la cocina, pero todo lo que puede ver es su reflejo y el de Maddie. Debería ser tranquilizador.</p>
<p>No lo es.</p>
<p>"Puede que realmente tenga que hablar con alguien," le confiesa a Maddie cuando ella comienza a beber su botella.</p>
<p>Teddy y Winston tienen sus orejas alertas, como si escucharan algo que él no. Espera que sólo sea un mapache vagando por los contenedores de basura de nuevo.</p>
<p>Se alegra cuando ve a Maddie terminar su botella, la hace eructar y sube las escaleras tan rápido como puede. Sabe que es ridículo, pero cierra la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, y después de que acomoda a Maddie, se mete en la cama y pone un brazo alrededor de Hannibal.</p>
<p>"¿Will?" Dice Hannibal, probablemente sólo medio despierto.</p>
<p>"Shhh," dice Will. "Vuelve a dormir. Todo está bien."</p>
<p>"Estás temblando," dice Hannibal, y suena desconcertantemente más alerta de lo que hacía un segundo atrás.</p>
<p>"Tuve un sueño extraño," dice Will. Hannibal lo sostiene fuerte, y eso ayuda, pero el miedo se aferra a él más fuerte todavía. "Puede que necesite terapia," susurra Will.</p>
<p>"Por la mañana," promete Hannibal.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>A Will no le gusta especialmente la sensación de estár siendo manipulado, pero Hannibal probablemente tenga razón al suponer que el café y el tocino ayudarán mucho a que esté dispuesto a hablar de la noche anterior.</p>
<p>"Anoche estabas asustado," dice Hannibal eventualmente. Sus agudos ojos están fijos en Will. "Todavía lo estás."</p>
<p>Will suspira, y toma un sorbo de su café para poder reunir sus pensamientos. "Creo en lo que le dije a Jack, no creo que Gideon regrese para terminar lo que comenzó."</p>
<p>"Pero la posibilidad de que lo haga permanece en tu mente."</p>
<p>"Sería diferente si Gideon estuviera bajo custodia," dice, y luego se encoge de hombros. "Pero, también, puede que no."</p>
<p>"Si deseas hablar con alguien, puedo investigar las mejores opciones para que las consideres," dice Hannibal.</p>
<p>Will asiente a regañadientes. "Gracias," dice. "Me molesta un poco que ya no puedas ser tú."</p>
<p>"Te escucharé cuando lo desees, pero como tu esposo, no como tu terapeuta. Apenas puedo ser objetivo ahora," dice Hannibal. "Me alegra que me hayas buscado anoche, nunca deberías dudar cuando sientas la necesidad de hacerlo."</p>
<p>"Por supuesto que fui a ti," dice Will. "¿En quién más podría-? Tú sabes."</p>
<p>"¿Saber qué?"</p>
<p>Will traga. "Confío en ti," dice, mirando su plato. Cuando se arriesga a mirar hacia arriba, Hannibal parece, no conmovido, exactamente, sino devoto.</p>
<p>"Confía en mí, entonces, cuando digo que nuestra familia está a salvo, hasta que tu cabeza y tu corazón concuerden," dice Hannibal.</p>
<p>Will busca su mano, entonces, y se deja consolar.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Hannibal le da a Will una lista corta para su consideración al día siguiente. "No necesitas elegir a nadie de esta lista. Pero creo que todos tienen algo que ofrecerte, y recomendaría a cualquiera de ellos sin dudarlo."</p>
<p>Will toma la lista- escrita a mano, por supuesto, en la hermosa caligrafía de Hannibal, y busca los nombres más tarde. Es un grupo diverso, pero encuentra el hilo común muy rápidamente.</p>
<p>Todos ellos se especializan en lidiar con el trauma.</p>
<p>A pesar de que se ha casado con uno, todavía no le agradan los psiquiatras en general, y realmente no está dispuesto a dejar que nadie más que Hannibal comience a hurgar en su cabeza. Pero por otro lado, él sabe que Hannibal sabe eso. Hannibal no le habría recomendado a nadie que quisiera explorar su psique por la fama y el dinero.</p>
<p>Lee sobre los cinco, antes de decidir llamar a la Dra. Nadia Amrani para agendar una cita.</p>
<p>Él espera ser atendido por un asistente administrativo, pero es ella misma quien contesta el teléfono. "Habla la Doctora Amrani."</p>
<p>Will se inquieta y casi inicia a sudar por los nervios. "Uh. Hola. Soy Will Graham, Graham-Lecter. ¿Quería concertar una cita? Si es que está tomando nuevos pacientes. No lo verifiqué." Se obliga a dejar de hablar, pero es una lucha.</p>
<p>"Me complace que haya llamado," dice ella, y su tono es cálido, y ahí es cuando Will se da cuenta de que, por supuesto, Hannibal los examinó a todos cuidadosamente y les avisó que él podría llamar. Programan una cita en poco tiempo: ella tuvo una cancelación para mañana por la mañana, justo cuando Hannibal no tiene citas y puede quedarse en casa con Maddie.</p>
<p>"Sonaba bien en el teléfono," dice vacilante Will, durante la cena, más tarde esa noche. Es más de lo que puede decir de la mayoría de los psiquiatras con los que ha hablado.</p>
<p>"¿Yo sonaba bien, cuando me conociste?"</p>
<p>Will levanta las cejas. "Parecías un idiota, y terminé casándome contigo. En este caso, me reservo el juicio."</p>
<p>"Prudente." Dice Hannibal, con una sonrisa que va hasta sus ojos.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"¿Por qué estás aquí, Will?" Pregunta la Dr. Amrani.</p>
<p>Él se inquieta. Quiere caminar alrededor de su oficina inundada de luz solar. Hay un gran ventanal y plantas por todas partes, verde y vibrante. No está convencido de que esto funcione- antes de Hannibal, sostenía que la terapia no funcionaba en él, y no está seguro de que eso haya cambiado, exactamente. Hannibal rompió la curva en más de un sentido.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, aún así, podría intentarlo. Ya está aquí. "Fui apuñalado por un asesino en serie. Tenía a mi hija conmigo, y estoy teniendo... problemas, lidiando con eso."</p>
<p>Ella no se ve ni remotamente desconcertada. Su expresión es abierta, y amable. "Empecemos por ahí," dice ella, y Will se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo con la cabeza.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abigail se une a ellos para cenar un sábado por la noche. Hannibal explica que harán un ensayo. Abigail cuidará de Maddie mientras ellos aún están en la casa, para asegurarse de que todos estén cómodos, antes de que Will y Hannibal las dejen solas.</p>
<p>"Ella es sólo una niña," dice Will dubitativamente, cortando verduras bajo la supervisión de Hannibal. "¿Realmente deberíamos dejarla sola con nuestra bebé?"</p>
<p>"Ella tiene experiencia con el cuidado de niños, y esto le dará propósito y dirección," dice Hannibal con calma, tocando la espalda de Will cuando pasa junto a él con una sartén caliente.</p>
<p>Will recuerda que las chicas de su escuela secundaria cuidaban niños y nadie se impresionaba. Hubo una época donde Will cuidaba a algunos niños que vivían junto a él, después de la escuela y hasta que su madre llegaba a casa del trabajo, lo cual significó algo de dinero estable cuando aún no tenía la edad suficiente para obtener un trabajo de verdad. Will se aseguraba de que tuvieran un bocadillo después de la escuela y luego, en su mayoría, sólo hacía su tarea y los vigilaba mientras corrían afuera.</p>
<p>"Vamos a pagarle, ¿verdad?" dice. "No sólo darle veinte dólares para pizza."</p>
<p>"Negociaremos un salario justo y apropiado," dice Hannibal, con una expresión que recuerda ligeramente a un gato mojado. "Y por supuesto voy a poveerle la cena."</p>
<p>Su teléfono suena con un mensaje de texto, y Will abandona su tabla de cortar para dejar a Abigail entrar. Ella necesitará una llave, piensa, y mentalmente lo anota para mencionarselo a Hannibal. "Hola," dice. "Espero que tengas hambre."</p>
<p>"Siempre tengo hambre," dice Abigail, haciendo una mueca. "La comida en el hospital es basura."</p>
<p>De cualquier modo, Will decide que va a darle un billete de 20 dólares para pizza la próxima vez. Ella es una adolescente. Probablemente pueda comer la elegante comida de Hannibal y aún tener espacio para algunas rebanadas de pizza.</p>
<p>Abigail le da a Maddie una botella mientras terminan de cenar, y Will trata de no vigilarlas. Abigail lo hace bien, y Maddie no parece particularmente perturbada por ser alimentada por otra persona. Hannibal lo envía a la bodega para buscar una botella particular de vino blanco, y Will va con bastante facilidad. Le toma unos minutos encontrar la botella correcta, y se da cuenta de que puede escuchar la voz de Abigail, no claramente, pero debe haber un respiradero o algo así junto al sillón en la cocina que lleva el sonido abajo.</p>
<p>Cuando la cena está lista y Hannibal los hace sentarse en el comedor, Will se siente bien y realmente hambriento, y Abigail parece estarlo también. Will no recuerda haber comido mollejas antes, y no estaba del todo seguro de qué esperar, pero Hannibal las frió y las sirvió con pasta hecha a mano y una salsa de crema con limón y alcaparras, y casi todas se deshacen en su lengua. "Esto sabe tan bien," le dice a Hannibal con fervor. "Por favor, dime que quedaron algunas para el almuerzo de mañana."</p>
<p>Hannibal se ve contento. "Tal vez," dice, lo que es tan bueno como un sí. Las cosas de las que Will pide una segunda porción o por las que expresa su agrado, tienden a aparecer en un contenedor de vidrio en el segundo cajón de la nevera, con un post-it que tiene el nombre de Will escrito.</p>
<p>"Una vez comí mollejas de cordero," dice Abigail. El recuerdo no parece agradable. "No sabían así."</p>
<p>"Estas son de ternera," dice Hannibal. "Me parece que remojarlas en leche hace una diferencia considerable."</p>
<p>Will limpia su plato en poco tiempo y quiere una segunda porción, pero sabe que hay panna cotta en la nevera, y que Hannibal hará una mueca de tristeza si no tiene espacio para su postre.</p>
<p>Después de la cena, se acomodan en el estudio: Will se sienta junto a Hannibal en el sofá, y Hannibal sostiene un libro en una mano y pone su brazo alrededor de Will. Will lee algunos artículos en la tablet de Hannibal- realmente debería conseguir una propia, y disfruta del calor que la chimenea les brinda, así como del cuerpo de Hannibal presionado contra el suyo. Los perros están frente a la chimenea, y Abigail revisa algo en su teléfono mientras mira periódicamente a Maddie en su portador.</p>
<p>Es todo lo que Will ha querido.</p>
<p>En un punto incluso cierra los ojos y deja que su cabeza descanse sobre el hombro de Hannibal. Jura que sólo será un minuto o dos, y luego Hannibal dice su nombre y Will se da cuenta de que se quedó dormido.</p>
<p>"Mostrémosle a Abigail nuestra rutina nocturna con Madeleine," dice Hannibal en voz baja.</p>
<p>Will bosteza, se estira y se levanta, Hannibal se aleja para sacar a los perros. "Los perros duermen aquí," le dice a Abigail, señalando la alcoba. "Querrás dejarlos salir antes de prepararte para dormir."</p>
<p>"Lo tengo," dice ella.</p>
<p>"Por lo general, le damos a Maddie un baño, una botella y luego le leemos una historia antes de acostarla," dice Will. Él guía el camino a la habitación de la bebé, que finalmente está terminada. Cuando mudaron la cuna de Maddie allí a principios de esta semana, él pensó que ella estaría inquieta, pero siguiendo la misma rutina a la hora de acostarse, estuvo bien. No quiere admitir que Hannibal tiene razón con todo eso de la higiene del sueño, pero puede apreciar los resultados.</p>
<p>Abigail es gentil y cuidadosa con Maddie durante su baño, y después de cambiar su pañal y meterla en su ropa para dormir, Will le muestra a Abigail el calentador de biberones y las deja a ambas en la mecedora junto a la cuna.</p>
<p>Sale un minuto para encontrar a Hannibal saliendo del dormitorio donde se quedará Abigail— Hannibal de verdad compró demasiada casa para una sola persona— y le pregunta en voz baja: "¿Todo bien?"</p>
<p>"Le dejé el monitor manual por si acaso," dice Hannibal.</p>
<p>"La vi descargar la aplicación en su teléfono," dice Will, y sonríe un poco. "Además, ella estará justo al lado, si Maddie se despierta, Abigail lo notará."</p>
<p>Hannibal jace un gesto con la boca, pero concede el punto con un movimiento de cabeza.</p>
<p>Todavía se siente raro no tener a Maddie en la habitación con ellos. Se siente aún más raro cuando Hannibal le dice que apague las notificaciones del monitor de bebé en su teléfono."Tenemos que mostrarle a Abigail que confiamos en ella," dice Hannibal.</p>
<p>"Lo sé," dice Will, y se deja caer en la cama. "Deja de ser tan razonable."</p>
<p>"Si todo va bien, podrás dormir por lo menos ocho horas sin interrupciones," dice Hannibal, apagando la luz.</p>
<p>Will hace un ruido indecente. "Ocho horas," dice soñadoramente, y se acurruca en su almohada.</p>
<p>Hannibal lo abraza por detrás bastante agresivamente y lo besa en la nuca de una manera que puede interpretarse como si estuviera tratando de comenzar algo, pero el agotamiento golpea a Will como una roca. La copa de vino que Hannibal lo convenció de beber probablemente no ayudó.</p>
<p>"¿Después, cariño?" Murmura. Debe estar murmurando las palabras.</p>
<p>"Por supuesto," dice Hannibal. Justo antes de que Will se duerma, cree escuchar a Hannibal decir: "Duerme muy bien, querido."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will se despierta sintiéndose de lo mejor que se ha sentido en tal vez seis meses. Se estira un poco en la cama, no del todo dispuesto a abrir los ojos. Puede sentir el calor del sol en su cara y la mano de Hannibal en su cabello.</p>
<p>"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunta, con la voz ronca.</p>
<p>"Las ocho y media," dice Hannibal. "¿Cómo has dormido?"</p>
<p>"Es el mejor sueño que he tenido en meses," dice Will. Parpadea, abre los ojos, ve a Hannibal mirándolo desde donde está sentado contra la cabecera, y se ve tan cariñoso, tan feliz, que Will no puede evitar sonreírle. Hannibal lleva su bata sobre la pijama, lo que significa que ya ha estado abajo. "¿Maddie te despertó?"</p>
<p>Hannibal niega con la cabeza. "Me desperté a mi hora habitual, así que le di la primera botella del día."</p>
<p>"¿Qué sentido tiene tener una niñera si igual vas a hacer el trabajo?" pregunta Will con tono burlón.</p>
<p>"El punto, querido Will, es que me prometiste un después, y tengo la intención de cobrarlo. Por completo."</p>
<p>Will traga. Desde que empezaron a tener sexo, la mayor parte han sido intercambios apresurados de trabajos manuales y algunas mamadas, pero para ser sincero, Will suele estar demasiado cansado. Sus médicos dicen que la fatiga disminuirá a medida que su recuperación continúe, pero es un poco difícil distinguir la diferencia entre la fatiga por la encefalitis y la fatiga por tener un bebé en este momento.</p>
<p>Esta mañana, sin embargo, Will está descansado y se siente <em>ambicioso</em>. "¿Qué tienes en mente?" Pregunta. Suena bastante coqueto.</p>
<p>"Tal vez te gustaría unirte a mí en la ducha," sugiere Hannibal, y le da a Will una mirada muy acalorada.</p>
<p>Will se cepilla los dientes y usa el inodoro mientras Hannibal comienza a ducharse. Es una habitación bastante elegante— inicialmente, Will puso los ojos en blanco ante los dos cabezales de ducha y los chorros de masaje, pero después de unos meses, podía admitir que la elegancia podía ser buena en determinadas circunstancias.</p>
<p>Lo que es definitivamente bueno, es que Hannibal ya está en la ducha, con una nube de vapor que comienza a elevarse. Ya antes se había bañado con Hannibal, pero no fue una ducha realmente sexy, fue más bien él, sentado en el banco de la ducha mientras Hannibal lavaba su pelo porque él estaba demasiado agotado por la plasmaféresis.</p>
<p>Esto es muy diferente. Hannibal está desnudo y mojado y mira a Will como si fuera a cobrar ese después muy, muy bien.</p>
<p>Will se quita los boxers y se mete en la ducha, en los brazos de Hannibal, y besarlo se siente muy bien. Si hay algo en lo que han practicado hasta ahora, es que Hannibal es un gran defensor de besarse sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, Will todavía no está del todo en paz con la idea de ser bienvenido de esa forma, con la idea de que Hannibal lo quiere, aparentemente sin reservas.</p>
<p>Cuando rompen el beso para respirar, Hannibal toma el champú con delicado aroma a base de hierbas y dice: "¿Puedo?"</p>
<p>Will asiente con la cabeza, porque Hannibal no es fácil de leer, pero él sabe que simplemente disfruta hacer esto, y Will— Will es como uno de sus perros adoptados, lleva demasiado tiempo sin contacto y está hambriento de ello ahora. Él inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos mientras los dedos de Hannibal se mueven a través de su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo, y cuando termina, Will hace lo mismo por él. Pero Hannibal no cierra los ojos hasta que está listo para enjuagarse.</p>
<p>Enjabonarse el uno al otro es mucho más práctico, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Hannibal tenga su trasero sujeto con ambas manos y sus miembros juntos, y Will está completamente a bordo de frotarse el uno contra el otro en la ducha, excepto que los dedos de Hannibal están coqueteando con la hendidura de su trasero y le pregunta a Will, de nuevo, "¿Puedo?"</p>
<p>Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la universidad, y Will rara vez presta atención a su entrada cuando se está masturbando, a pesar de que le gusta. "Ve despacio," dice, y Hannibal lo toma en serio, frotando suavemente su agujero. Ha olvidado lo bien que se siente tener a alguien más haciéndole esto, e incluso con el toque cuidadoso de Hannibal, Will se tiene que sujetar de sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, y sus jadeos resuenan en los azulejos del baño. "Más," suplica.</p>
<p>Hannibal cierra la ducha, y ambos hacen un vaho intento de secarse antes de caer en la cama. Hannibal toma el lubricante de la mesa de noche antes de poner una almohada debajo del trasero de Will.</p>
<p>"Puedo girarme," ofrece Will.</p>
<p>"No harás eso," dice Hannibal. "Quiero ver tu rostro."</p>
<p>Will preferiría esconder su rostro en las almohadas, lo que debe ser claro en su expresión, porque Hannibal lo besa y luego lo besa un poco más. El lubricante se siente caliente cuando finalmente toca la entrada de Will, es un gesto considerado y Will suspira y se relaja.</p>
<p>"Ahí va," dice Hannibal, frotando el agujero de Will antes de presionar un dedo dentro. Retrocede para mirar la cara de Will, como si no pudiera pasar por alto ningún cambio en su expresión, como si estuviera memorizando esto, como si fuera a dibujar a Will con una corona de estrellas, exaltado.</p>
<p>"Otro," dice Will, y Hannibal obedece, y sus dedos se sienten largos, profundos y muy bien, simplemente tocando donde Will quiere, tomando su tiempo para trabajar a Will hasta que esté abierto, listo y ansioso por hacerlo.</p>
<p>Empuja su pene dentro de él lentamente, dándole tiempo para ajustarse, y cuando llega al fondo, comienza a follarlo con empujes lentos— Will suspira y lo recibe, toma todo lo que Hannibal quiere darle. Hace mucho tiempo que no confiaba lo suficiente en alguien para estar desnudo frente a él, entrelazando los dedos y mirándose a los ojos.</p>
<p>Es casi insoportablemente íntimo, y Will no puede mirar hacia otro lado. Hannibal cambia un poco su ángulo y hace que Will se sienta tan bien. Trata de sofocar los ruidos que hace con sus manos, pero Hannibal dice: "Haz el ruido que quieras, es sólo para mis oídos."</p>
<p>Will se permite gemir, entonces, cuando Hannibal presiona sus rodillas más cerca de su pecho y se acerca mucho más, yendo mucho más profundo. Hannibal lo está devorando con la mirada, consumiendolo, y la luz del sol que fluye en la habitación debería hacer que Will sienta que no hay dónde esconderse, pero ni siquiera está seguro de querer hacerlo.</p>
<p>"Eres sólo eres para mí," Suspira Hannibal, y lo besa con fuerza.</p>
<p>Will lo empuja por los hombros y Hannibal entiende, haciéndolos rodar para que Will esté a horcajadas sobre él.</p>
<p>"¿No crees que eso va en ambos sentidos?" pregunta Will, y se sienta en el miembro de Hannibal. Ya no quiere ser gentil; monta a Hannibal duro, moviendo sus caderas hasta que encuentra el ángulo perfecto, hasta que está persiguiendo su placer y verlo reflejado en el rostro de Hannibal. Hannibal está tan perfectamente concentrado en el momento, que Will no puede evitar estarlo también— todo es Hannibal, estirándolo, es el ardor en sus muslos mientras se levanta para poder bajar con fuerza, el suave susurro de "Oh Dios, Mierda, ah," que sale de su boca, y las manos de Hannibal agarrando sus caderas con fuerza.</p>
<p>Termina casi en el segundo en que Hannibal envuelve su mano alrededor de su pene— se encoge con fuerza y grita cuando la sensación llena su estómago. Siente que las caderas de Hannibal se contraen en empujes abortados, su miembro aún duro dentro de él. "Vamos," dice Will. "Todavia puedes—"</p>
<p>Hannibal los maniobra para que Will esté debajo de él otra vez, y él también ha sido gentil hasta ahora: embiste a Will con fuerza, casi gruñendo, y durante una fracción de segundo, Will ve a Hannibal envuelto en cornamentas, y luego Hannibal se estremece y gime con fuerza, y Will se siente rodeado, marcado, preciado.</p>
<p>Debe quedarse dormido en el resplandor siguiente; regresa a sí mismo cuando los dedos de Hannibal permanecen jugueteando alrededor de su entrada. Will yace medio encima de él, y claramente no ha habido ninguna limpieza aún, porque todavía está hecho un desastre con el semen de Hannibal.</p>
<p>Esto será habitual, decide Will. En particular, no le molesta la oscura corriente de posesividad que ve en Hannibal; está más preocupado por lo mucho que le gusta, por lo mucho que quiere que Hannibal lo mantenga cerca y nunca lo deje ir.</p>
<p>Su estómago elige ese momento para gruñir, y Hannibal se estremece— de todas las cosas que puedan provocar una reacción visible de él, nada lo hace ir más rápido que la sugerencia de que Will podría estar hambriento de alguna manera o forma.</p>
<p>Pero lo que sea que esté por decir, se ve impedido por el timbre del teléfono de Will.</p>
<p>"¿Will?" Dice Jack cuando responde. "Hay algo que necesitas ver."<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hola," dice Beverly cuando lo ve. Es sólo porque está usando guantes que no aprieta su brazo, piensa Will. "Te ves mejor."</p>
<p>Will mira a Hannibal, medio paso atrás. Hannibal insistió en llevarlo en lugar de dejar que un agente lo recogiera, y Will está contento, porque ya sabe de todo lo que está a punto de ver, y está bastante seguro de que no quiere verlo solo.</p>
<p>"Vida más sana," dice Will momentos después.</p>
<p>"¿Dónde está la bebé?" Pregunta ella. "No creas que podrás mantenerme feliz para siempre sólo con fotos."</p>
<p>Will hace una mueca. "No traeré a nuestro bebé a la escena del crimen. Tenemos una niñera."</p>
<p>"Deberías hacer que Jack te reembolse ese gasto," dice ella.</p>
<p>Él la mira.</p>
<p>"¿Qué? Todavía estás de permiso, así que esto definitivamente va más allá de lo que puede pedir de ti," dice ella. Está un poco sorprendido por lo protectora que suena, ya está acostumbrado a Hannibal, pero se siente inesperado e incluso extraño por parte de cualquier otra persona. Su nuevo terapeuta probablemente tenga mucho que decir al respecto.</p>
<p>"Will." Le llama Jack.</p>
<p>"Te veo más tarde," le dice a Beverly en voz baja, y avanza hacia donde Jack está esperando.</p>
<p>Jack parece cansado, más cansado que cuando Will lo vio por última vez, y entonces ya estaba bastante cansado. "Will, Dr. Lecter."</p>
<p>"Es Graham-Lecter, ahora," le corrige Hannibal levemente.</p>
<p>Jack frunce los labios. "Gracias por venir," dice, más respetuosamente de lo que Will esperaba. "No te hubiera llamado si no fuera importante."</p>
<p>"Crees que es el Destripador," dice Will, cansado de todo esto ya. "Sólo muéstrame."</p>
<p>Desde atrás, sólo se ve como un hombre sentado en un banco del parque. Cuando Will rodea el banco, sin embargo, puede ver que es el cadáver de Abel Gideon, y su parte inferior del torso está cubierta por un motín de flores rosadas con centros más oscuros, intercalados con tallos de flores blancas. Sus manos han sido removidas, al igual que sus ojos.</p>
<p>"Pienso que la hora de la muerte está en las últimas doce horas," dice Zeller. "Su abdomen está cubierto de puñaladas. Parece que las flores fueron plantadas en él post-mortem."</p>
<p>"¿Qué puedes decirme sobre las flores?" le pregunta Will a Price.</p>
<p>"Calluna vulgaris y Dianthus barbatus," dice. Will agita una mano impaciente, porque puede buscar eso por sí mismo, pero no ve el punto si Price ya lo ha buscado. "El brezo, específicamente el brezo blanco, simboliza la protección. El dulce William..." hace una pausa para tomar una respiración inestable, simboliza la galantería."</p>
<p>Will tiene su propio caballero blanco, el Destripador de Chesapeake. Will se frota el rostro con la mano.</p>
<p>"¿Es el Destripador?" Pregunta Jack, y Will se tensa instintivamente.</p>
<p>"Dame algo de espacio," dice, y Jack despeja el área inmediata. "Tú no," le dice a Hannibal, quien no parecía particularmente inclinado a alejarse, de todos modos. "A menos que quieras."</p>
<p>"Nunca," dice Hannibal solemnemente.</p>
<p>Will cierra los ojos y deja oscilar el péndulo. Cuando los abre de nuevo, siente a Hannibal en su hombro, justo detrás de él.</p>
<p>"¿Qué ves?" Pregunta Hannibal en voz baja, y su aliento sobre la oreja de Will lo hace temblar ligeramente.</p>
<p>"Él estaba en un apuro. Debería haber hecho un ejemplo de él, este... intruso, este plagiario. Es decir, si esta fuera su habitual humillación pública." Will mira el cadáver que está frente a él. "Algo ha cambiado."</p>
<p>Hannibal no dice nada, y espera.</p>
<p>"Algo ha cambiado para mí," dice Will meditativamente, deslizándose aún más en la mentalidad del Destripador. "Exijo que mi visión se adapte a mí, a mi estética, a mi horario. Pero esto... esto es un regalo. No tengo compañeros, no considero las necesidades de nadie más que las mías y, sin embargo, me siento motivado a enviar este mensaje lo más rápidamente posible. Es <em>vital</em> que lo sepa."</p>
<p>Él escucha el más leve aliento de Hannibal. "¿Saber qué?"</p>
<p>Will inclina la cabeza, considerando. "Él no sufrió daños provenientes de mí, y no permitiré que la transgresión de mi nombre quede impune. Remuevo la posibilidad de que vuelva a suceder. No quiero que lo haga. Esto es por tranquilidad, una promesa de seguridad— un reconocimiento. El destinatario de mi regalo— él <em>me importa</em>. Necesito que lo acepte y entienda el espíritu en que se lo entrego."</p>
<p>"¿El cual es?"</p>
<p>"No tiene necesidad de mirar por encima de su hombro con miedo," dice Will simplemente. "El único que está ahí soy yo. Este es mi diseño."</p>
<p>Los brazos de Hannibal lo rodean con fuerza. "Will," dice, y su voz casi se rompe.</p>
<p>"Voy a ponerte bajo protección desde este momento," dice Jack con gravedad.</p>
<p>Will casi salta— había olvidado que Jack estaba allí. Hannibal todavía lo está abrazando con fuerza y no muestra intenciones de dejarlo ir.</p>
<p>"Podríamos salir del país," dice Hannibal, principalmente en el oído de Will.</p>
<p>Honestamente, Will no lo habría considerado. "¿Tomar a Maddie y huir?" Dice con cautela.</p>
<p>"Todavía tenemos que ir de luna de miel," dice Hannibal.</p>
<p>"No es una mala idea," dice Jack, y Will gira la cabeza para fruncir el ceño.</p>
<p>"Esto no es una amenaza," dice Will, señalando vagamente a Gideon.</p>
<p>"Me perdonarás, pero pienso que tener al Destripador diciéndote que él es el único monstruo en tu vida, tampoco es tan tranquilizador," le responde Jack.</p>
<p>Will mantiene su boca cerrada a eso. "Podemos irnos si quieres," le dice a Hannibal, girando la cabeza para poder descansar su sien contra su mejilla. "No puedo decirte qué tan seguro sentirte."</p>
<p>"Vamos a discutirlo en casa," dice Hannibal.</p>
<p>Will asiente con la cabeza y permite que Hannibal lo acompañe afuera desde la escena del crimen, con una mano protectora en la parte baja de su espalda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"¿Cuándo solicitaste el pasaporte para Maddie?" Pregunta Will. Ella se ve muy pequeña y tiene la cara roja en la foto; Hannibal debe habérsela tomado mientras Will todavía estaba en el hospital. Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo, y también parece que fue ayer. <br/>"Durante tu primera terapia ambulatoria," dice Hannibal. "Tenía toda la documentación necesaria en ese momento, y esperaba que pudiéramos viajar cuando estuvieras lo suficientemente bien." Hace una pausa y le da a Will una mirada muy crítica. "¿Cómo te sientes?"</p>
<p>"Ya no siento que necesito una siesta cada cinco minutos," dice Will. "Y si Maddie puede mantener esa buena racha, apuesto a que me sentiré incluso mejor." Odia incluso mencionarlo, porque todavía no está durmiendo toda la noche, o al menos hasta que Hannibal se despierta a las cinco, lo cual es lo suficientemente temprano para considerarse un trabajo gubernamental. "Pero no estoy seguro de cuán optimistas deberíamos sentirnos hacia un vuelo internacional."</p>
<p>"Deberíamos," dice Hannibal, y Will sonríe, porque ese es Hannibal: planifica las cosas para que salgan bien, con ocho mil millones de planes de respaldo para el caso de que no lo hagan.</p>
<p>"Vamos a tener que ir a Wolf Trap para tomar mi pasaporte," dice Will. "¿Podríamos recogerlo de camino a Dulles?"</p>
<p>Hannibal asiente. "Todo lo que queda es elegir nuestro destino." Él se acerca y tira de Will a sus brazos. "Podemos ir a cualquier parte," dice. "Donde quieras, a cualquier lugar."</p>
<p>"Sólo he estado fuera del país para trabajar," dice Will. "Conferencias, en su mayoría."</p>
<p>Hannibal hace un ruido de disgusto. "Una forma terrible de conocer un lugar."</p>
<p>Es probable que también sea terrible ir a ver un lugar sólo porque un asesino en serie se ha interesado demasiado en ti. "¿A dónde quieres ir?"</p>
<p>Hannibal le pellizca la oreja. "Yo pregunté primero."</p>
<p>Will mira fijamente por encima del hombro de Hannibal. No es que nunca se haya imaginado salir de viaje, pero siente que sólo hay una respuesta correcta para el destino a una <em>luna de miel</em>, y está igualmente seguro de que él mismo no es el compañero de viaje ideal. Es mejor elegir un lugar que le guste a Hannibal— al menos uno de ellos debería pasarlo bien. "¿París?" Se aventura. París parece una buena apuesta.</p>
<p>"En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, querido, si creyera que lo dices en serio."</p>
<p>Will suspira. La chimenea está en su línea de visión, y su mirada se centra en sus fotos de boda. Y luego piensa en las fotos de Beverly de Budapest, las que le hicieron pensar en pedirle a ella que fuera su testigo en primer lugar.</p>
<p>"¿Qué piensas de Budapest?" pregunta tímidamente.</p>
<p>"Compraré los boletos de inmediato," dice Hannibal, y lo besa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal lo envía a empacar la ropa de Maddie mientras está hablando por teléfono con un agente de viajes, pero reacomoda rápidamente todo en el momento en que sube las escaleras, por lo que Will elige no estorbarle cuando se trata de empacar para ambos. Antes de notarlo, están en su camino a Wolf Trap. <br/>Es extraño, es su casa, pero no ha estado allí desde que Maddie llegó. Abre la puerta y la extraña sensación sigue: no hay perros que lo saluden, sólo una capa de polvo y pelo de perro.</p>
<p>Toma su pasaporte de su escritorio, y cree que podría usar el baño antes de que lleguen al aeropuerto.</p>
<p>Se detiene en seco cuando ve que su espejo del baño ha sido destrozado. Respira hondo y sale de la casa lo más rápido que puede, cerrando detrás de él, aunque ¿cuál es el maldito punto? ¿alguien ha estado en su casa?</p>
<p>"¿Will?" Pregunta Hannibal, preocupado, cuando entra al auto.</p>
<p>"Conduce, por favor," dice Will con fuerza. Cuando Hannibal se integra a la carretera, llama a Jack. "Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, pero alguien ha estado en mi casa en Wolf Trap. Rompió el espejo de mi baño, y quién sabe qué más."</p>
<p>"Sigue al aeropuerto y toma tu vuelo," dice Jack. "Lo comprobaremos. ¿Y Will?"</p>
<p>"¿Sí?"</p>
<p>"Haz que la luna de miel sea larga," dice Jack con gravedad, y cuelga.</p>
<p>Will mira por encima de su hombro hacia donde Maddie está, a salvo en su sillita en el asiento trasero, con su pequeño peluche de cordero favorito en su boca.</p>
<p>Cuando Hannibal extiende su mano, Will une sus dedos y los sujeta con fuerza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El optimismo de Hannibal no es infundado: Maddie bebe una botella durante el despegue, Hannibal le lee un cuento, y ella se queda dormida profundamente.</p>
<p>Decir que Will está sorprendido es ponerlo suavemente. Hay una cuna que se adhiere a la pared del avión, y Maddie todavía es lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en ella.</p>
<p>"¿Champaña?" Pregunta la azafata cuando pasa.</p>
<p>"Okay," dice Will, y mira de reojo a Hannibal, quien arquea las cejas en el más suave de los reproches. "Por qué no."</p>
<p>Ellos brindan con sus vasos. Will no es fan del champán, pero este parece estar bien. "No sé qué hacer conmigo mismo," dice Will, desconcertado. "Por lo general tengo papeles para calificar o archivos para leer durante un vuelo."</p>
<p>"¿Lo extrañas?"</p>
<p>Will inclina la cabeza para mirar a Hannibal. "Bueno, no me veía a mí mismo como un padre que se queda en casa," dice lentamente.</p>
<p>"No necesitas serlo una vez que estés completamente recuperado."</p>
<p>Will toma un sorbo, pensativo, de su champán. "No lo sé," dice eventualmente. "Necesito pensarlo."</p>
<p>"Tenemos tiempo," le asegura Hannibal. "No tienes que tomar ninguna decisión en este momento. Por ahora, tu salud es la principal prioridad."</p>
<p>"Me gustaría dejar de quedarme dormido sobre ti," dice Will con un suspiro.</p>
<p>"No tengo objeciones, pero prefiero ser yo la causa de tu agotamiento, en lugar de la enfermedad." Hannibal mira a Will por encima de su copa de champán como si quisiera llevarlo a los baños en este mismo instante.</p>
<p>Honestamente, Will nunca ha tenido ningún interés en unirse al club de <em>la milla de altura</em>, y todavía no lo tiene, pero no hay razón en el mundo para no besar a Hannibal en ese momento, con el sabor del champán brillando en su lengua. "Compórtate," susurra Will, "y tal vez te deje usar las manos debajo de la manta más tarde."</p>
<p>"Qué escandaloso," ronronea Hannibal, y besa a Will una vez más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maddie está menos confundida acerca de la hora que Will, pero no más contenta. Tienen una escala en Munich, y luego un vuelo corto hasta Budapest, donde ella se queja en los brazos de Hannibal por la duración del vuelo. Cuando finalmente desembarcan y recogen su equipaje, incluso Hannibal luce un poco cansado por el viaje. Es tarde, el sol se ha puesto para cuando el taxi los deja en el corazón de la ciudad.</p>
<p>Hannibal reservó un apartamento a largo plazo, en lugar de una habitación de hotel, y Will ve el por qué cuando abren la puerta— tienen una cocina completa.</p>
<p>Pero es la vista del <em>Danubio,</em> en la ventana de la sala, lo que lo detiene en seco. El agua refleja las luces de los puentes que la atraviesan, y cuando él abre la ventana, el viento fresco trae consigo el olor del agua del río, algo que Will conoce hasta los huesos.</p>
<p>"¿Cumple con tus expectativas?" Pregunta Hannibal, que viene detrás de él y coloca sus manos en las caderas de Will.</p>
<p>Will respira profundamente, y siente que algo en sí mismo se queda quieto y dócil. "Sí," dice. "Lo hiciste bien."</p>
<p>Hannibal le besa el cuello. "Imagina cómo te sentirás cuando tengas comida en ti."</p>
<p>"Eso no es todo lo que quiero en mí," dice Will, algo que es muy poco probable en este momento, pero qué demonios, es su luna de miel.</p>
<p>"Veré qué puedo hacer para acomodar nuestra apretada agenda, cuando regrese con la cena."</p>
<p>Will gime, pero no puede evitar sonreír. "Eso fue terrible. Sal, ve a buscar comida."</p>
<p>Hannibal le da una nalgada y sale a la noche fresca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El jet lag es real, pero también lo es el espresso que ordena en la cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina. Hannibal tiene a Maddie en su portabebés, le está balbuceando y sonriendo y acariciando su suéter y su cara.</p>
<p>"No hay sólidos para ti todavía, cariño," dice Hannibal cuando ella agarra un trozo de su croissant.</p>
<p>Will lo quita de su pequeño puño antes de que ella se lo pueda poner en la boca, y le da su juguete de cordero. Su expresión es tan intensamente similar a la mirada "no divertida" de Hannibal, que Will se echa a reír.</p>
<p>"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Hannibal, con curiosidad.</p>
<p>"Su cara," dice Will, todavía sonriendo. "Ella hizo una mueca igual a una tuya."</p>
<p>"No sé de qué estás hablando," dice Hannibal, pero, a pesar de su tono altanero, sus ojos están arrugados por su sonrisa.</p>
<p>"¿Qué debemos hacer hoy?" pregunta Will. Hannibal compró boletos de regreso hasta el próximo mes, lo que parece ridículo, y que no tendrá un trabajo al que regresar si continúan así.</p>
<p>"Lo que queramos," dice simplemente. "Aunque me gustaría comprar comestibles, tal vez deberíamos comenzar con eso."</p>
<p>"A una farmacia, también," dice Will, porque empacaron pañales, pero no lo suficiente para un mes.</p>
<p>"¿Exploramos el alrededor?" Pregunta Hannibal a Maddie. Ella responde gorgoteando, y Hannibal le sonríe tan dulcemente, que hace que Will se quede sin aliento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cuando el apartamento está lleno de provisiones, Will y Maddie duermen la siesta— Maddie en su cuna de viaje plegable en un dormitorio y Will en el dormitorio principal. Casi se queda dormido sobre Hannibal, en la sala de estar, pero Hannibal lo hizo ir a dormir en una cama de verdad.</p>
<p>"¿No debería tratar de mantenerme despierto para reiniciar mi reloj interno?" murmura Will.</p>
<p>"Te estás recuperando de una enfermedad grave," le recuerda Hannibal plácidamente. Está dibujando la vista del río y el perfil del Buda de la ciudad desde su ventana. "Te despertaré más tarde."</p>
<p>"No me dejes dormir para siempre," dice Will gruñón, y eso, más que nada, sugiere que una siesta está definitivamente en orden.</p>
<p>Hannibal, por supuesto, no lo despierta. Sale de su sueño con el olor de la cena lista. Cuando tropieza por la gran sala, aún con sueño, está listo para molestarse y tal vez pelear al respecto, pero Hannibal tiene a Maddie en su regazo y le está dando una botella, y se ve tan tranquilo y contento que toda la pelea en él se agota en un instante. Se acerca al sofá y se sienta junto a Hannibal, recostándose contra él.</p>
<p>"¿Dormiste bien?" Pregunta Hannibal en voz baja.</p>
<p>"Sí," admite Will. "Podría haber necesitado la siesta. Aunque pensé que tenías planes para esta tarde."</p>
<p>Hannibal gira la cabeza para presionar un suave beso en la mejilla de Will. "No tenemos prisa. La Basílica seguirá allí mañana."</p>
<p>"¿Es esto lo que imaginaste?" pregunta Will. "Para nuestra luna de miel, quiero decir." Se siente un poco mal. Hannibal está haciendo mucho. Will está agotado sólo tratando de mantenerse al día con Maddie— no sabe cómo Hannibal está manejando cuidar de los dos.</p>
<p>"Me imaginé llevándote a Florencia," dice Hannibal, con tono meditativo. "Pasé tiempo allí cuando era un hombre joven. Creo que te gustaría."</p>
<p>Will frunce el ceño. "Deberías haberlo dicho. Podríamos haber ido allí."</p>
<p>"Iremos en algún momento. Quizás cuando Madeleine sea mayor y sea más capaz de apreciar todo lo que la ciudad tiene para ofrecer."</p>
<p>Will imagina a Maddie a los seis o siete años, imagina a Hannibal con un poco más de plata en su cabello. Él la imagina sosteniendo sus manos, empequeñecidas por los extensos lienzos del Renacimiento.</p>
<p>"¿Qué quieres para ella?" Pregunta Will. No tuvieron exactamente la oportunidad de comparar las filosofías de crianza antes de que Maddie llegara a su puerta.</p>
<p>"Libertad," dice Hannibal. "Libertad para descubrir, para apreciar la belleza de todo a su alrededor."</p>
<p>Will no puede evitarlo. "¿Qué pasa si ella encuentra la belleza en, no sé, el fútbol?"</p>
<p>La esquina de la boca de Hannibal se contrae. "Un cuerpo sano es una mente sana," dice. "Pero me gustaría que ella tuviera clases de música, a pesar de todo."</p>
<p>"¿Va a empezar con ello desde joven?"</p>
<p>"Si ella lo quiere intentar," dice Hannibal. "Es nuestra responsabilidad y privilegio como padres guiarla." Maddie termina su botella y Hannibal la acerca a su hombro para eructarla. "¿Qué clase de padre quieres ser?"</p>
<p>"Uno bueno," dice Will, quiere eso tanto, que su garganta se contrae. "Quiero ser el mejor que pueda, para ella."</p>
<p>"Lo serás," dice Hannibal. "De eso, no tengo ninguna duda."</p>
<p>Will deja reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal. "¿Qué hay de ti?"</p>
<p>Hannibal se queda callado por un momento, su mano frota suavemente la espalda de Maddie. "Nunca me imaginé tener hijos," dice. "No parecía ni deseable ni prudente."</p>
<p>"No estabas tomando supresores," dice Will, recordando esa llamada telefónica en su porche, lo que parece años atrás.</p>
<p>"Nadie puede desear a un niño del cielo solo," dice Hannibal. "No necesitaba supresores, o eso creía yo."</p>
<p>"¿Y luego Abigail llegó?"</p>
<p>"Llegaste tú," dice Hannibal, y Will quita la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo a los ojos. "No entendí a qué grado te deseaba conmigo, que nunca te separaras. Ese lazo a nivel más elemental."</p>
<p>La boca de Will se abre con asombro. Él no sabe qué decir a eso, porque hace que parezca que Hannibal— que todo el tiempo, él...</p>
<p>"¿Me amas?" pregunta Will, lleno de esperanza y miedo y un anhelo tan feroz que apenas puede soportarlo.</p>
<p>"¿No lo sabías?" Dice Hannibal, tan terriblemente gentil. "Querido Will, ¿no puedes verlo?"</p>
<p>"Oh," dice Will, con su voz temblorosa, porque puede verlo, es reconocible pero abrumador y abarcador, grandioso y aterrador, en una escala que apenas puede imaginar. Y él sabe, entonces, lo que ninguna evidencia podría probar, pero que se siente más verdadero que cualquier otra cosa. "Tú eres el amor de mi vida," dice, y no sabe si reír o llorar al darse cuenta.</p>
<p>Hannibal elige las lágrimas, brotando de sus ojos pero sin derramarse, hasta que besa a Will desesperadamente, como si nunca fuera a tener otra oportunidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se mantienen cerca el uno del otro durante la cena, los dos se sienten un poco emocionalmente deshilachados y no tienen ganas de abandonarse.</p>
<p>"Esto está un poco más cocido de lo que pretendía," dice Hannibal con pesar, después de rescatar la cena del horno.</p>
<p>"No me importa," dice Will. "Sabes que estaría comiendo sándwiches de Bolonia sin ti, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>Hannibal parece dolido. "Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Quizá también deberíamos tener una discusión sobre nutrición pediátrica."</p>
<p>Will levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. "Quieres alimentarla para que crezca fuerte y saludable. Estoy a bordo con eso."</p>
<p>"Quiero que ella nunca pase hambre," dice Hannibal, y hay una profunda emoción allí, que golpea un acorde demasiado resonante en Will. Se conforma con asentir con la cabeza.</p>
<p>Salen a caminar después de la cena, a un parque en el Danubio. El cercano Puente de las Cadenas brilla por las luces; los botes que navegaban río abajo arrojaban un halo de luz sobre las oscuras aguas que los rodeaban. Hace frío, pero Will está envuelto en una cálida chaqueta, y Maddie está en su pequeño pijama de oso para dormir. Hannibal empuja el cochecito a un ritmo tranquilo que Will puede seguir, y cuando se detiene y toma la mano de Will, su pulgar acaricia el anillo de boda, y Will cree que no puede imaginarse ser más feliz que esto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hacen viajes repetidos a la Galería Nacional en el Castillo de Buda, una vez que Will está dispuesto a cruzar el puente. Suben en el funicular porque él puede caminar hasta el castillo o atravesarlo, pero no puede hacer ambas cosas. Hay un arte medieval verdaderamente espantoso— Hannibal se sienta frente a uno para dibujar, y cuando queda claro que Will volverá a terminar en el lugar de la Virgen María, le dice: "Nuestro bebé es mucho más lindo que Jesús, quien probablemente me va a dar pesadillas por decirlo."</p>
<p>Will se queda con Hannibal, a veces, mientras dibuja, y a veces camina con Maddie. Pasa algún tiempo sólo mirando un gran cuadro llamado <em>Mujeres de Eger</em>. Las almenas fuman y gruñen bajo las pinceladas; no puede apartar los ojos de la mujer que blande una espada contra los atacantes de la fortaleza. Escuchó a un guía turístico que hablaba sobre esta pintura— fue pintado casi tres siglos después de lo que dice la descripción, y es poco probable que sea una presentación históricamente precisa, pero cuando mira a esa mujer con la espada, piensa:</p>
<p>Mató a sus enemigos por su corazón y por su hogar, y sobrevivió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellos toman paseos en barco por el Danubio. A Will le encanta el viento fresco en su cara, el sonido del agua que corre, los puentes que se elevan por encima. Piensa en lo que le gustaría enseñar a Maddie cuando ella sea lo suficientemente grande.</p>
<p>Piensa en lo tranquilo que se siente ahora, en lo correcto que se siente tener a Maddie en sus brazos y a Hannibal a su lado. Garrett Jacob Hobbs ya no lo atormenta. No está libre de pesadillas, pero nunca lo estuvo.</p>
<p>Siente que podría estar completo.</p>
<p>"¿Qué pasa si no regresamos?" Le dice a Hannibal, casi en voz muy baja para ser escuchado sobre el viento y la ruptura del agua.</p>
<p>Hannibal pasa un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apoya su cabeza contra la de Will. "Vendemos las casas, traemos a tus perros y encontramos un lugar agradable para criar a Madeleine."</p>
<p>"¿Así como así?" Will dice, asombrado.</p>
<p>"Sí."</p>
<p>¿Cómo sería sentirse siempre seguro, no volver a acostarse con los asesinos en mente?</p>
<p>Él se lo pregunta a la Dra. Amrani en su siguiente cita por Skype. Ella se ve pensativa.</p>
<p>"¿Cómo sería?" le pregunta ella.</p>
<p>Se queda mirando el Danubio, sobre la pantalla de la tableta. "Agradable," dice finalmente. "Creo que sería bueno."</p>
<p>"Digamos que regresas a Baltimore, y todo es como estaba antes de que te fueras. ¿Todavía te sentirías de la forma en que lo haces ahora?"</p>
<p>Will suspira y se frota una sien. "No sin algunos cambios serios," dice.</p>
<p>"¿Cómo se verían esos cambios?"</p>
<p>Hace cuatro meses, no estaba preparado para pensar seriamente sobre esa pregunta. Ahora, él deja que las posibilidades se deslicen entre ellos, y se siente temerario y valiente al dejarlas pasar incluso por sus labios, pero también—</p>
<p>Se siente ligero, aliviado, esperanzado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al final de su mes en Budapest, Maddie ha progresado, ahora puede hacer pequeñas lagartijas de bebé cuando la ponen en el suelo boca abajo.</p>
<p>"Ella se moverá antes de que nos demos cuenta," dice Will, desde donde él también está boca abajo en el piso, haciendo que el juguete de cordero baile para la diversión de Maddie.</p>
<p>La expresión de Hannibal es una de adoración abierta. "Ella es muy avanzada," dice, como si fuera a estallar con orgullo paternal.</p>
<p>"Vamos a tener mucho qué hacer a prueba de bebés cuando lleguemos a casa," le advierte Will.</p>
<p>Hannibal no levanta la vista del lavaplatos. "Entonces deseas volver a Baltimore."</p>
<p>"Sí," dice Will. "Al menos por ahora." Deja que Maddie capture el cordero y se lo ponga en la boca. Él piensa que, en su mayoría, es más babero que juguete en este punto. Respira hondo y lo deja salir lentamente. "No estoy tan seguro de la BAU."</p>
<p>Prácticamente puede escuchar a Hannibal mordiéndose la lengua. Finalmente, Hannibal dice: "No es necesario que hagas lo que siempre has hecho," lo que está bastante restringido para él– Will sabe que Hannibal no lo quiere cerca de Quantico. Habría sido una pelea hace un mes, pero Will ha tenido algo de tiempo para pensar, y varias citas de Skype con el Dr. Amrani sobre el tema.</p>
<p>"UGW* me ha preguntado algunas veces sobre impartir algunas clases," dice con cuidado. "Siempre dije que no porque hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza hacer malabarismos con eso y con la Academia." Se levanta del piso para unirse a Hannibal en el fregadero de la cocina. "Y he estado pensando un poco acerca de obtener mi doctorado. Tienen un nuevo programa, en su mayoría en línea. Todavía necesitaríamos una guardería para Maddie, y no es como si estuvieran pagando salario adjunto..."</p>
<p>Hannibal lo toma en sus brazos, aferrando a Will con sus manos mojadas. "No me importa," dice con fiereza. "Si nunca traes un centavo a nuestro hogar, estaría bien. Quiero que seas feliz, déjame ayudarte a hacer esto."</p>
<p>"Hannibal..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Por favor," dice Hannibal, sobre en el cuello de Will.</p>
<p>Will deja que sus ojos se cierren, y sostiene a Hannibal tan fuerte como se siente ser sostenido. "Aún no he presentado mi solicitud, ya sabes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal hace un ruido desdeñoso, como si ningún comité de admisiones se atrevería a interponerse en el camino de Will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y no estoy seguro todavía. Pero quería que supieras en qué estaba pensando." Will se retira para mirarlo a los ojos. "Porque ya no soy sólo yo. Estamos en esto juntos, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>Hannibal mantiene su mirada durante un largo momento. "Siempre, querido Will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baltimore en mayo es encantador. Sería más bonito si no hubiera un agente de policía en un automóvil sin placas fuera de su casa, pero aparentemente, Jack no se siente de la misma manera. Will agradeció la protección de la casa mientras Abigail estaba cuidando de los perros- lo aprecia menos ahora que están en casa.</p><p>"¿Qué hay de mi casa en Wolf Trap?" Le pregunta a Jack.</p><p>Jack sacude la cabeza. Sus ojos siguen vagando hacia Maddie, que está boca abajo sobre una manta en el suelo, con Winston y Teddy recostados en los bordes de la manta, muy atentos. "Tuvimos un equipo revisando el lugar, pero nada surgió además del vandalismo."</p><p>Romper todos los espejos es un tipo de vandalismo demasiado específico, pero por sí solo, no es mucho con lo que trabajar. Aún así, hay algo allí en la expresión de Jack que hace que Will se detenga."¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"</p><p>Jack suspira y suena cansado. Se frota la cara con una mano. "Will," dice, y luego se detiene. Él está mirando a Maddie de nuevo, y hay un dolor tan intenso en sus ojos que hace que Will se sienta tenso, pero Will sabe lo que Jack hará. Lo que siempre hará.</p><p>Will decide hacérselo fácil. "Deja los archivos del caso, y echaré un vistazo."</p><p>"¿Qué te hace pensar que hay un caso?"</p><p>"Una pregunta mejor es, ¿qué te hace preocuparte porque haya una conexión entre esto y el robo en mi casa?"</p><p>Jack saca varios archivos de su maletín. "Hannibal no puede saber que te di esto."</p><p>"Lo hará, porque le voy a pedir su opinión. Es tu día de suerte: dos consultores por el precio de uno."</p><p>"Es tu matrimonio," dice Jack, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.</p><p>"Lo es," dice Will, con sólo un toque de advertencia en su voz. "¿Te quedarás a cenar?"</p><p>"Sí."</p><p>"Puedes darle a Maddie su botella mientras yo marino la carne," dice Will.</p><p>Jack accede con una inclinación de cabeza, y hay una suavidad en sus ojos cuando mira a Maddie que Will rara vez ha visto antes. "¿Qué hay para cenar?"</p><p>"Lomo de cerdo algo," dice Will. "No lo sé, sólo sigo la tarjeta de la receta que me dejó."<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Will no saca el expediente del caso hasta que Jack se ha ido y Maddie se ha dormido. Él y Hannibal están sentados en el sofá del estudio, y los perros están sentados frente al pequeño fuego.</p><p>"Dije que lo miraría," dice Will. Toma un sorbo del brandy que Hannibal les sirvió. "Prefiero mirarlo contigo."</p><p>"No me opongo. Siempre que te sientas cómodo revisando el caso,"</p><p>Will le envió un mensaje de texto a la Doctora Amrani, quien le dio el visto bueno, con el entendimiento de que hablarían de ello en su próxima sesión. "Estoy bien," dice. Abre el archivo y empieza a leer. Le entrega cada página a Hannibal cuando termina. No le gusta tomar notas cuando comienza, le gusta leerlo todo, dejar que la información de asiente y luego comenzar de nuevo desde el principio. Hannibal toma notas mientras lee, todo en la hermosa letra que le sale tan fácilmente como respirar.</p><p>Cuando llevan casi una hora trabajando, Will dice: "A Jack le preocupa que la misma persona que irrumpió en mi casa haya matado a estas dos parejas."</p><p>"¿Qué piensas?"</p><p>Will deja que sus ojos se cierren e inclina su cabeza para descansar en el respaldo del sofá. "Ambos conjuntos de asesinatos fueron cometidos por la misma persona. Espejos rotos en los tres lugares, eso podría ser una coincidencia."</p><p>"No crees que lo sea," dice Hannibal.</p><p>"No," dice Will. "No lo creo. Pero estos asesinatos no es lo principal que nuestro asesino quiere. Este es el calentamiento. Él está buscando algo más, algo que aún no ha recibido." Vuelve a leer las páginas del archivo en su memoria, mira las fotos de los espejos rotos.</p><p>"¿Qué quiere él?" Pregunta Hannibal. La fascinación en su voz envía un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Will. No está fascinado por el asesino, o al menos, sólo marginalmente. Él está fascinado por Will, y eso no debería encenderlo, pero sabe cómo lo ve Hannibal, sabe que sus ojos están llenos del fervor apasionado del respeto y Will-</p><p>Will está fascinado también.</p><p>Abre los ojos para ver que Hannibal lo está mirando con interés. "Dejemos esto para mañana," dice Will. Se lame los labios. "Sería raro si nosotros-"</p><p>"Me gusta ver cómo funciona tu mente," dice Hannibal, deslizando una mano por el muslo de Will.</p><p>"Pervertido," le acusa con una carcajada.</p><p>La paternidad les ha enseñado a los dos a aprovechar los momentos libres cuando los encuentran, así que en un tiempo relativamente corto, están desnudos en la cama, con Will de rodillas y sosteniendo la cabecera. "Joder, llega muy profundo," se queja. No lo hacen en esta posición muy a menudo, porque Hannibal tiene toda esta obsesión con mirar la cara de Will, y Will tiene toda la intención de dejarle ver todo lo que quiera. En este momento, sin embargo, Will cree que Hannibal podrá vivir sin mirarlo a los ojos, bueno, hasta que Will termine, de todos modos, lo que podría ser alarmantemente pronto. "Oh Dios," dice. "Joder, necesito-"</p><p>Hannibal apoya sus manos al lado de los hombros de Will, su piel caliente y resbaladiza. Se siente rodeado por Hannibal, ahuecado por él, de modo que se llena con el sonido de su respiración en su oreja, el pinchazo de los dientes de Hannibal contra su cuello, la sensación de su pene abriéndolo de par en par y haciéndolo sentir tan jodidamente bien. Will se apoya en la cabecera y se empuja hacia atrás para encontrarse con él, y Hannibal gruñe y lo folla aún más fuerte.</p><p>Will se siente medio perdido, y cuando vuelve la cabeza para intentar atrapar los labios de Hannibal, se pregunta de repente si esto es lo que quiere el Destripador: ¿quiere darle gusto? ¿Quiere que se extienda dócil debajo de él? ¿Lo quiere a él?</p><p>"¿Estás en supresores?" pregunta Hannibal de repente.</p><p>"Me viste tomarlos esta mañana," dice Will, un poco desconcertado.</p><p>Hannibal ralentiza su ritmo y se retuerce. "Si pudiera," dice, mordisqueando la oreja de Will, "pondría un bebé dentro de ti."</p><p>Este es exactamente el tipo de conversación que mete a la gente en problemas, o así lo asume Will. Lástima que a su cerebro no le importa una mierda. "Bueno, vamos, papi," dice Will. "trabaja en eso."</p><p>Hannibal lo hace, y cómo lo hace.</p><p>Cuando están descansando en el momento posterior, Will dice: "Eso fue sólo el calor del momento, ¿verdad? Pensé que esperaríamos hasta que Maddie tuviera dos años."</p><p>"Sería lo más sensato," acepta Hannibal.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Están en el mercado del segundo granjero al que visitan en el día, y aunque sería una exageración decir que a Will no le importa, no se había dado cuenta de lo conveniente que sería tener un bebé para distraer toda la atención de sí mismo. Resulta que él puede responder a las mismas cinco preguntas de extraños sobre Maddie, y nadie le pregunta nada sobre sí mismo, ni creen que sea extraño que su mirada sólo esté sobre Maddie en lugar de mirarlos a ellos. Los extraños y los niños pequeños preguntan si pueden acariciar a sus perros, lo que Will acepta fácilmente; todas las demás preguntas son respondidas por Hannibal, quien llena las bolsas de lona con sus compras y las coloca en la parte inferior de la carriola. <br/>Will, Maddie y los perros esperan afuera de la carnicería preferida de Hannibal, y Will ve a Hannibal tener una conversación animada con la mujer en el mostrador. Su cabello es corto y sus brazos fuertes. Incluso si la tarjeta en la ventana no proclamara que la tienda fuera propiedad de una mujer, Will habría adivinado que ella era la carnicera. En breve, Hannibal tiene una serie de paquetes envueltos en papel que irán en la bolsa de la nevera. Ella lo sigue y le da una bolsa a Will. "Algo para tus perros," dice ella, con un tono amable que Will piensa que está dirigido principalmente a sus perros, pero también un poco hacia él. Hannibal es claramente un cliente favorito.</p><p>"Gracias," dice. Se asoma en la bolsa para ver varios huesos grandes. Él puede dárselos a Winston y Teddy; Zoe es demasiado pequeña y su mandíbula tiene la forma incorrecta, pero él le dará otra golosina que puede comer de manera segura.</p><p>"Nos veremos la próxima semana," dice Hannibal, porque eso hacen; Las compras de comestibles los sábados por la mañana se convierten en una rutina, y si llevan más tiempo, van al mercado local, es agradable pasar tiempo al aire libre y Hannibal siempre se divierte.</p><p>A veces la carne va en el congelador del sótano. Will acusa a Hannibal de ser un acumulador de carne, pero Hannibal sólo dice que algunos cortes son demasiado buenos para dejarlos pasar.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunta Will por quinta vez.</p><p>"Creo que podemos prescindir de ti por una mañana," dice Hannibal cierta diversión paciente.</p><p>"No se siente bien, ir a hacer algo que quiero hacer y dejarte en casa con Maddie," dice Will, haciendo una mueca. "Quiero decir, no es que ninguno de los dos haya tenido mucho tiempo libre. Tiene que haber algo que quieras hacer también."</p><p>"Como sucede, sí," dice Hannibal. "Hay una producción de <em>Norma</em> el próximo fin de semana- Me encantaría que me acompañaras."</p><p>"De acuerdo," dice Will con tristeza, pero él está de acuerdo, porque realmente no es justo que vaya a pescar y no le dé a Hannibal la oportunidad de salir por la noche.</p><p>"Tener una noche de cita es importante," le dice Beverly cuando lo recoge para su viaje de pesca. Ella nunca ha ido a pescar, pero cuando Will le preguntó si quería ir, ella aceptó de inmediato.</p><p>"¿Cita en la noche?" Dice Will. No lo había pensado exactamente de esa manera.</p><p>"La condesa Will estará entre sociedad,"</p><p>"Por favor, para," suplica. Ella lo hace, pero sólo porque le da un mordisco a su almuerzo.</p><p>Hannibal ciertamente no se detiene: le presenta a Will un esmoquin personalizado, un par de gemelos y zapatos nuevos. Will sigue la corriente de todo esto hasta que Hannibal está a punto de poner producto sobre su cabello.</p><p>"Puedo arreglar mi propio cabello," se queja, y Hannibal se ve casi herido. Will suspira, porque Hannibal claramente está pasando un buen momento haciendo que Will se ponga nervioso y, bueno, es la noche de cita.</p><p>"¿Quieres que me afeite también?" Pregunta él, sólo medio sarcásticamente. Ata la toalla alrededor de su cintura un poco más fuerte.</p><p>Hannibal parece estar dividido entre un enfático sí, y hacer que Will se incline sobre el mostrador del baño y perderse la ópera.</p><p>"Ve a preparar nuestros trajes y déjame afeitarme en paz," dice Will. "De lo contrario nunca saldremos de aquí."</p><p>De todos modos, <em>casi</em> no salen de allí, pero eso se debe a las manos de Hannibal entregándole un trozo de encaje que aspira a ser ropa interior, y luego haciéndole un oral en su enorme vestidor cuando la prenda apenas puede cubrir a Will y eso es demasiado para los dos.</p><p>Al salir por la puerta, Will y Hannibal se despiden de Maddie. "Sé buena con Abigail," le dice Hannibal. A Abigail le dice: "Tu cena está en la nevera-"</p><p>"Ya me lo dijiste," dice ella, con una exasperación de buen carácter. "Van a llegar tarde."</p><p>En el segundo en que la espalda de Hannibal está girada, Will le entrega dos billetes de veinte para pizza y luego lo sigue hasta el auto.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Hannibal está teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. <br/>"Hannibal, cariño," dice la Sra. Komeda, acometiéndose y desplazando cuidadosamente al maldito abogado que intentaba ayudar a Hannibal a entender lo difícil que es el papel de la Norma titular y algo sobre si el soprano tiene el papel adecuado- Hannibal claramente piensa que ella lo tiene, y que el abogado es un imbécil.</p><p>La señora Komeda y Hannibal intercambian besos en el aire, y luego ella hace lo mismo con Will. Él no le devuelve el gesto, pero espera que mantener su posición con sólo un mínimo de estremecimiento esté bien.</p><p>Evidentemente, lo está. "Qué bonito volver a verlos a ustedes dos," dice la señora Komeda. "Pareces estar un poco más descansado de lo que estabas en tu boda." Dice lo suficientemente alto como para que la gente que los rodea pueda escuchar, y Will prácticamente puede ver que el chisme comienza a esparcirse entre la multitud.</p><p>"Tuvimos una hermosa luna de miel en Budapest," dice Hannibal. Mantiene la mano de Will metida en la curva de su codo.</p><p>"Habría adivinado que fueron a París o Milán, pero confiaba en que elegirías un lugar un poco más inusual," dice ella.</p><p>Hannibal mira a Will con una expresión tan adorable que Will está seguro de que se puede ver desde el espacio. "Fue elección de Will."</p><p>"¿Oh?" Dice ella. "Así que tienes pasiones ocultas, Will. ¿Y cómo está la preciosa Madeleine?"</p><p>Sorprende a los tres diciendo: "Bien." Y luego, un poco incómodo, "¿Te gustaría ver una foto?"</p><p>"Sí, absolutamente," dice ella con gusto.</p><p>Will saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y le muestra una foto de los tres en su penúltimo día en Budapest- Hannibal tomó aproximadamente un millón de selfies de los tres, y esta es la mejor. Para ser justos, la imagen es buena: la expresión de Maddie es de una alegría arrebatadora, Hannibal sonríe amablemente, tiene los ojos arrugados y Will luce relajado y sólo cegadoramente feliz.</p><p>Él lo estaba. Todavía lo es.</p><p>"Crecen tan rápido," dice la señora Komeda. "Algunos días, es difícil creer que los dos míos ya tengan sus propias familias."</p><p>Lo que sea que esté a punto de decir a continuación, se ve impedido por alguien más que le da un codazo. "Dr. Lecter..."</p><p>"Graham-Lecter," corrige ella fríamente, tomando su lugar.</p><p>"Pido perdón," dice el extraño. Es muy alto, y hay una cicatriz distintiva en su rostro de la cirugía para extirpar un labio leporino.</p><p>"No hay problema," dice Hannibal fácilmente. "No creo que nos hayan presentado. Dr. Hannibal Graham-Lecter." Se dan la mano, y luego Hannibal dice: "Este es mi marido, Will."</p><p>"Paul Crane," dice el hombre, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Will, y Will sabe al instante que el nombre es falso. Cuando le da la mano a Will, es como si no pudiera soportarlo y lo quisiera demasiado al mismo tiempo. "Es un placer conocerte."</p><p>Las luces del vestíbulo se atenúan brevemente. "Quizás podamos reanudar nuestra conversación durante el intermedio," dice Hannibal educadamente, pero por la forma en que sus dedos se tensan sobre la cadera de Will, Will piensa que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que eso pase.</p><p>"Disfruten el espectáculo," dice Crane, y Will siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda cuando Hannibal los aleja.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>La ópera no es precisamente lo mejor para Will, pero puede admirar la dificultad técnica de la actuación, y la música es bastante buena. La historia en sí es una especie de tabloide antiguo: la sacerdotisa druida Norma y el enemigo romano, en secreto, desean a dos niños del cielo juntos, excepto que él es un imbécil y aunque ella rompió sus votos por él, ha estado viéndose con una sacerdotisa más joven, quien por supuesto no tiene idea que él está engañando a Norma. <br/>Hannibal está cautivado, y claramente se encuentra mucho más emocionalmente afectado que Will, lo cual es una extraña inversión de sus posiciones habituales. Agarra la mano de Will durante el dúo de Norma y Adalgisa y no la suelta hasta el final del primer acto, cuando aplaude fervientemente.</p><p>El intermedio se lleva a cabo en una especie de salón de lujo, probablemente para las personas que donan a la ópera. A Will sólo le importa que ahí hay menos personas, aunque todos parecen querer hablar con Hannibal. Es un extraño tipo de invisibilidad— se presenta con Will, les tiemblan las manos y luego se le ignora mientras bebe el whisky más caro del que suele disfrutar. Hannibal bebe champán y deja un brazo acurrucado muy posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Will mientras él sostiene su copa.</p><p>Will se pregunta brevemente sobre el hombre del vestíbulo, pero no está a la vista.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>De alguna manera, no esperaba que Hannibal perdiera su mierda cuando Norma se ofrece a sí misma como un sacrificio y luego su novio romano se mete en la pira con ella, pero él lo hace. Hannibal llora, y Will busca instintivamente la bolsa de pañales que no tienen con ellos, lo cual es ridículo, porque, por supuesto, Hannibal lleva un pañuelo real. <br/>"¿Nos vamos a casa?" pregunta Will cuando se las han arreglado para escapar y subir al Bentley.</p><p>"Podríamos," dice Hannibal, y le da a Will una mirada de cerca. Will podría sentirse irritado por ese tipo de escrutinio por parte de cualquier otra persona, pero él sabe que Hannibal sólo quiere asegurarse de que no esté abrumado o cansado o que necesite un descanso.</p><p>"O," dice Will, "podríamos— tomar algo."</p><p>"Podríamos," dice Hannibal, con la voz baja y un poco ronca, de una manera que hace que Will sienta caliente bajo el cuello.</p><p>"Me han dicho que algunas personas hacen eso," dice Will. "Ya sabes, en las citas."</p><p>Hannibal los lleva a un lugar que no tiene un letrero en la puerta, y parece ser una especie de locura moderna, lo que hace que Will quiera rodar los ojos. Pero consiguen una acogedora mesita en un rincón, en un banco de terciopelo curvo que significa que están sentados uno al lado del otro, y los ojos de Hannibal brillan en la tenue iluminación, y bien, tal vez es un poco romántico.</p><p>El menú de cócteles está lleno de una mierda increíble y costosa, pero Hannibal pide un Old Fashioned, y Will sigue su ejemplo. Mientras esperan sus bebidas, Will echa un vistazo alrededor. Es posible que sean los más formalmente vestidos, pero no se ven fuera de lugar. Por un momento, imagina una realidad alternativa, una en la que él y Hannibal tuvieron muchas citas como esta, antes de casarse y desear que un bebé viniera del cielo.</p><p>"¿En qué estás pensando?" Pregunta Hannibal. Están sentados tan cerca que Hannibal no necesita hablar más fuerte que un susurro para que Will lo escuche.</p><p>A Will se le otorga un indulto temporal por la llegada de sus bebidas. Levanta su vaso y Hannibal hace lo mismo, apretando su vaso contra el de Will antes de colocar su brazo a lo largo del borde de la cabina detrás de la espalda de Will. Hannibal, porque es fundamentalmente malvado, aprovecha la posición para poner su boca cerca de la oreja de Will. "Will," dice persuasivamente.</p><p>Will se estremece un poco— Hannibal está familiarizado con la oreja de Will, y claramente lo usa para su ventaja. "Sólo estaba pensando en... qué pasaría si hubiéramos hecho esto, ya sabes, de la manera normal. Salir en citas primero. Vernos en público."</p><p>"¿Es eso una petición?" suspira Hannibal, y muerde suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Will.</p><p>Will jadea, y luego toma un sorbo inestable de su bebida. "Sólo hipotética."</p><p>Hannibal está en silencio por un momento. "Ninguno de nosotros es normal."</p><p>"Seguro que sabes cómo hablarle dulce a alguien."</p><p>"No cambiaría nada," dice Hannibal, y esto detiene a Will en seco.</p><p>"¿En serio?" Dice. "Encefalitis, bebé sorpresa, varios psicópatas, ¿nada de eso?"</p><p>"Ni una cosa," dice Hannibal, suave pero resuelto. "Te quiero tal como eres."</p><p>"Oh," dice Will débilmente. "Yo... Hannibal..."</p><p>"Termina tu bebida," dice Hannibal. "Déjame llevarte a casa."</p><p>Will se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. "No tenemos que volver todavía. No estoy cansado ni nada."</p><p>"Déjame reformular: me gustaría mucho llevarte a casa."</p><p>"Oh," dice Will, y mira hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas. "Bien. Supongo que eso depende de qué cita sea esta. No querría que te hicieras una idea equivocada sobre mí."</p><p>Hannibal prácticamente le sonríe. "Seré un perfecto caballero."</p><p>"Y yo que esperaba que me quitaras estas bragas con los dientes."</p><p>"No tan perfecto," Se corrige Hannibal rápidamente, y deja sobre la mesa más dinero del que podría ser su cuenta, antes de tomar a Will de la mano y llevárselo.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Las bragas han sido una casualidad, pero Will sospecha que pronto aparecerán más en el cajón de su ropa interior. Dale una pulgada, y Hannibal tomará una milla, y una milla es probablemente una braga más suave y un liguero a juego. <br/>Will duerme después de un gran sexo, y cuando se despierta por una pesadilla por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hannibal le susurra y le dice que se vuelva a dormir. Cuando se despierta de nuevo, está sólo en la cama. Se dirige a las escaleras para encontrar a Hannibal dando los últimos toques a un desayuno impresionante, y le da un beso de buenos días. Tienen un brunch tranquilo con Abigail, y Will no dice nada sobre lo bien que ha escondido la caja de pizza en el reciclaje.</p><p>Es un domingo muy tranquilo.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>El martes es toda una mierda. <br/>Will tiene terapia por la mañana, lo cual en sí mismo no es malo. La Dra. Amrani parece estár intentando comprender por qué Will no se siente amenazada por el Destripador de Chesapeake.</p><p>"Crees que él mató a Abel Gideon por ti," dice ella lentamente.</p><p>Will le da un breve e impaciente asentimiento.</p><p>"¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso?"</p><p>Will se obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Ella es una buena persona, una persona amable. Él ya le ha contado algo de mierda retorcida. No confía en ella tanto como confía en Hannibal, pero tal vez no sea una comparación justa.</p><p>Él toma una respiración profunda. "Me hizo sentir— a salvo."</p><p>"¿Por qué?"</p><p>"El Destripador piensa que sus víctimas son poco mejores que los cerdos. Si él pensara así de mí, no me habría regalado la muerte de Gideon."</p><p>"¿Fue un regalo? ¿Qué obtendría él de eso?"</p><p>Esa parte es un poco más incómoda. "No creo que él sienta como lo hacen las personas normales. No estoy seguro de que sea capaz de hacerlo. Pero llamó mi atención, eso es seguro. Más allá de eso— tomó órganos, como de costumbre—"</p><p>"¿Qué hace con ellos?"</p><p>Will piensa en <em>qué obtendría él de eso </em>y en los <em>ataques de tres o cuatro</em>, y luego cierra los ojos repentinamente. "Se los está comiendo," dice con certeza. "Lo siento— tengo que llamar a Jack de inmediato—"</p><p>Ella se ve ligeramente agitada, pero lo encubre bien y le señala en dirección a su sala de espera.</p><p>Jack responde de inmediato. "Will, dime que tu trasero está en el auto que envié y ya estás en camino."</p><p>"¿Qué coche?" pregunta Will. "Jack, el Destripador de Chesapeake es un caníbal, eso es lo que está haciendo con los órganos—"</p><p>"Entonces puedes preguntarle todo al respecto tan pronto como llegues. Encontramos a Miriam Lass viva esta mañana temprano, y ella sabe quién es el Destripador."</p><p>"¿Quién es?" Pregunta Will, atónito.</p><p>"El Dr. Frederick Chilton."</p><p>"Tienes que estar bromeando," sisea Will, y cuelga para llamar a Hannibal y decirle que no podrá volver a casa para cuidar a Maddie durante su citas de la tarde.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Alana está interrogando a Chilton cuando Will llega allí. Se une a Jack y a Miriam Lass, que están mirando al otro lado del cristal.</p><p>"¡Esto es completamente absurdo!" Protesta Chilton.</p><p>"Un aprendiz del FBI se escapó de tu sótano, Frederick," dice Alana, midiendo su tono.</p><p>Él rueda sus ojos extravagantemente. "No se puede pensar seriamente que mantuve a alguien en mi sótano durante dos años, ¡ni siquiera puedo mantener vivas las plantas de sombra durante una semana!"</p><p>"¿Es él?" pregunta Will en voz baja. No lo es, no puede serlo. Se siente completamente equivocado.</p><p>"Beverly está haciendo un análisis sobre la evidencia encontrada en su sótano," dice Jack. Está enfocado como láser en la interacción que se desarrolla en la sala de entrevistas.</p><p>Miriam tiene una herida vendada. No hay manera de que ella deba estar en esta habitación en este momento. Jack debió haberlo hecho por encima de las objeciones de Alana.</p><p>"Miriam," dice Will, tan gentilmente como lo haría con un animal herido. "¿Estás segura?"</p><p>Ella esta temblando. Su voz está oxidada por la falta de uso, pero es firme cuando dice: "Es él. Él es el Destripador."</p><p>Es ridículo. Después de dos años de mantenerla cautiva, el Destripador simplemente ¿le permite escapar? No puede haber sido un accidente.</p><p>"¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?" le pregunta Will. Jack le frunce el ceño desde detrás de la espalda de Miriam, pero Will sólo inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta y dice: "La cafetería todavía hace un café terrible."</p><p>Ella asiente lentamente. Se dirigen a la cafetería, y él la sigue.</p><p>"Creo que comí comida real," dice en voz baja. "No por un tubo de alimentación. Me vería peor si hubiera sido eso."</p><p>"¿Quieres probar un poco?" Pregunta.</p><p>Ella se decide por avena, que es probablemente la opción más segura, considerando todas las cosas. El café no es seguro para nadie, pero él no se interpondrá en su camino.</p><p>Ella toma un sorbo de café y hace una mueca. "Se siente como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo. Es difícil creer que han pasado dos años."</p><p>"¿Qué recuerdas?"</p><p>Ella cierra los ojos. "Nunca vi su cara. Sólo una luz brillante. Me dijo que estaba en un lugar seguro. Y creo que recuerdo algunas otras cosas, pero no sé si son reales, o—" ella se aleja.</p><p>Ambos saben lo que el trauma puede hacer a la memoria.</p><p>"¿Qué cosas parecen no ser reales?"</p><p>"Escuché a un bebé llorar," dice, desconcertada. "Y oía a alguien cantándole, pero no creo que fuera él. Sonaba como..." tararea un poco, y a Will le toma un momento darse cuenta de que es Starman, de Bowie.</p><p>"¿Qué más?" se obliga a preguntar.</p><p>"Una canción que mi caja de música solía tocar cuando era una niña," dice, con una sonrisa despreciativa. "Dudo que el Destripador tenga un bebé y mi caja de música con su bailarina dentro."</p><p>"Eso definitivamente no estaba en mi perfil," dice.</p><p>Y entonces, piensa: Maldita sea, <em>Hannibal</em>.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7: Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo más probable es que Jack tenga la intención de hacerlo quedarse, pero Will atrapa a un agente subalterno que estuvo en su clase hace dos años —Luchó por entender la clase, pero hizo un esfuerzo por ir en sus horas de oficina a tutoría para mejorar, lo que es el tipo de cosa que Will recuerda —y le pide que lo lleve a casa, a Baltimore.</p><p>Will está tan furioso que casi está adormecido con la ira.</p><p>Sabe que una persona normal entraría por la puerta, tomaría al bebé y correría. Una persona normal estaría aterrorizada. Una persona normal podría vomitar al saber que su esposo ha estado matando personas y casi definitivamente, le alimentándolo con sus órganos.</p><p>Will no es y nunca ha sido normal.</p><p>Para cuando él entra por la puerta principal, está listo para tener la primera pelea de casados más apocalíptica en la historia de la humanidad. Le toma unos minutos encontrar a Hannibal dándole a Maddie una botella en la cocina.</p><p>"Hola," dice Will. "¿Encontraste a alguien que cuidara a Maddie esta tarde?"</p><p>Hanna sacude la cabeza. "Hice varias de mis consultas por teléfono. No es lo ideal, pero es realizable en una emergencia."</p><p>Una emergencia de su propia maldita creación. Malditamente increíble.</p><p>"Tenemos que hablar," dice Will con firmeza.</p><p>Las cejas de Hannibal se alzan. Sólo Dios sabe lo que se está imaginando. Cuidados para la bebé. Renovaciones para el patio trasero. Qué jodidamente fríos están sus pies cuando enreda sus piernas con las de Will en la cama. "Por supuesto," dice. "Pondré a Madeleine a dormir su siesta. Me reuniré contigo en la sala de estar."</p><p>Will asiente brevemente y se dirige a la habitación para esperar. Cuando Hannibal vuelve a bajar, se sienta en el sofá y mira a Will con atención. "¿Qué te gustaría discutir?"</p><p>Will se sienta en una silla y luego vuelve a levantarse. Está lleno de una energía nerviosa y molesta, no puede estar quieto en este momento. Camina junto a la chimenea. Sus fotos de boda en la repisa lo miran, y él deja que sus ojos se cierren por un momento.</p><p>"Esta es nuestra casa, ¿correcto? Tuya y mía, juntos," dice Will.</p><p>Se vuelve para mirar a Hannibal, quien asiente con cautela. "Te hice agregar en la escritura de esta casa y del resto de mis propiedades. Firmaste el papeleo."</p><p>Will apenas recuerda eso, pero ese no es el punto. "Esta es nuestra casa," dice. "Hemos construido una vida aquí, tú y yo y Maddie, y Abigail y los perros. Dime que lo entiendes."</p><p>Hannibal asiente de nuevo. "Sí, Will."</p><p>"Entonces debería poder dar mi opinión sobre cualquier invitado," dice Will. "Dime ahora mismo, Hannibal, ¿hay alguien más en nuestro sótano?"</p><p>La expresión de Hannibal se pone en blanco inquietantemente. "Will-"</p><p>"Cállate," sisea Will. "Sólo cállate y escucha. Ya no eres solo tú, y no puedo creer que tengo que especificarlo, pero esto es lo que no me parece bien: mantener rehenes y matar asesinos en serie en nuestro sótano. Como en- en la misma casa, con nuestra hija, que va a gatear y luego caminar antes de que nos demos cuenta. ¿Cómo diablos te atreves a correr ese tipo de riesgo?"</p><p>Hannibal tiene el descaro de parecer ofendido y un poco herido. "Te lo aseguro, tomé todas las precauciones."</p><p>"Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí," dice Will. "Tuviste suerte. La insonorización no es tan buena como crees, porque Miriam Lass me escuchó cantándole a nuestra bebé, y ahora tenemos que esperar que tu estúpido lavado de cerebro aguante y que Jack no sienta curiosidad, o yo voy a ser madre soltera y tú serás— vas a ser—" se detiene, porque tomar una respiración es sorprendentemente difícil en ese momento, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. "Dime algo, ¿puedes detenerte?"</p><p>"Me detuve," dice Hannibal.</p><p>"Bueno, en primer lugar, no te detuviste, hiciste un arte del asesinato de Gideon y lo envolviste en una reverencia para mí, y segundo, no te detuviste porque lo quisieras. Te detuviste porque tú, ¿qué? ¿No encuentras tiempo para todas tus aficiones?"</p><p>"La crianza de los hijos y el matrimonio, además de una jornada completa, requieren bastante tiempo," admite Hannibal.</p><p>Will lo mira fijamente, se dirige hacia donde Hannibal está sentado y lo mira. "Esto se detendrá. Ahora mismo. No traerás a nadie a esta casa sin que pase frente a mí. Es simple cortesía común. Prométeme eso."</p><p>Hannibal inclina su cabeza para mirarlo. "¿No deseas prohibirlo por completo?"</p><p>"Tendría que arrepentirme de que mataras a Gideon," dice Will. Pone las manos sobre los hombros de Hannibal y se inclina. "No es así."</p><p>Los ojos de Hannibal están muy abiertos cuando mira a Will, como si él fuera la cosa más extraordinaria bajo el sol. "Te gustó mi regalo, entonces."</p><p>"Me gustó, excepto por la parte en la que pusiste en peligro, imprudentemente, a nuestra familia. Si estamos juntos en esto, tengo el poder de veto."</p><p>"¿Sería eso suficiente para ti? ¿Estarías contento con tener mi correa?"</p><p>"Para empezar, va a ser una puta correa muy corta," dice Will, y siente un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. Es consciente de que está jodido, pero toda la situación es jodida y quiere a Hannibal de todos modos. "Promételo."</p><p>"Lo prometo," dice Hannibal, con toda la solemnidad de sus votos matrimoniales.</p><p>Todo el ánimo de pelear sale de Will entonces. Se arrodilla en el sofá, a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Hannibal, y apoya su cara contra su hombro. "Debería hacerte dormir en el sofá por un año," murmura.</p><p>Los brazos de Hannibal lo rodean con cuidado, como si no estuviera seguro de ser bienvenido.</p><p>"Y vas a limpiar el congelador, imbécil. No puedo creer que nadie lo haya descubierto hasta ahora."</p><p>"Sólo tú," dice Hannibal. "Chico listo, sólo podrías haber sido tú." Le acaricia la nuca con inseguridad.</p><p>Will se siente inestable él mismo. Se aferra a Hannibal y Hannibal se aferra de vuelta. "¿Estamos... bien?" pregunta Will.</p><p>"Nos comprometimos para resolver un conflicto," dice Hannibal. "Creo que lo estamos haciendo bastante bien."</p><p>Will toma una respiración profunda y la deja salir lentamente. "Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Es hora del sexo de reconciliación?"</p><p>"Si somos rápidos," dice Hannibal, y luego Will lo besa y ambos se quitan los cinturones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Jack llama mientras Will alimenta a Maddie y Hannibal prepara el desayuno. <br/>"Will, en el caso que te hice mirar, él mató a toda una familia anoche. Tengo un agente en camino para recogerte—"</p><p>"Jack," lo interrumpe Will. Mira a Hannibal, cualquiera podría tener miedo de un asesino suelto, pero Will sujeta la correa del Destripador de Chesapeake, y eso lo hace sentir más seguro que cualquier otro sistema de seguridad. Lo hace sentir poderoso, y encuentra la fuerza para hacer lo que necesite para mantener a su familia a salvo.</p><p>"Jack, renuncio."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La universidad de GW no puede esperar para admitir a Will en su nuevo programa de doctorado en psicología forense, y lo eligen para impartir un curso de introducción para el semestre de otoño.</p><p>"Podrías verte un poco sorprendido," se queja Will cuando le da la noticia a Hannibal, esa noche durante la cena.</p><p>"Eres un ex alumno del programa, y enseñaste en la Academia del FBI durante varios años," dice Hannibal. "¿Supongo que te dieron una beca completa?"</p><p>Will entrecierra los ojos y luego suelta un suspiro. "Sí. Y quieren poner mi perfil en el sitio web."</p><p>Hannibal se ve insoportablemente satisfecho.</p><p>"Esto significa que realmente tenemos que discutir una opción para cuidar a la bebé, ya sabes." Will pone otra cucharada de puré de camote en la boca de Maddie. Hannibal elabora todos los alimentos para bebé, lo que probablemente sea lo mejor, ya que resulta que su hija puede identificar productos orgánicos y, a los siete meses, ya tiene opiniones muy firmes sobre los alimentos. Él se pregunta si ella alguna vez pasará por una fase en la que ame los macarrones con queso, como cualquier niño pequeño.</p><p>"He querido hablar contigo sobre eso," dice Hannibal, y se frota la boca con una servilleta. "A Abigail le ha ido muy bien con Madeleine. Quizás podríamos negociar un acuerdo en el que ella se quede a vivir aquí."</p><p>Will come algunos bocados de su propia cena antes de darle otra cucharada a Maddie. "Ella necesita su propio espacio. Un apartamento de mierda con compañeros de cuarto es parte de la experiencia universitaria."</p><p>Hannibal hace un gesto de disgusto.</p><p>"Vas a ser una pesadilla cuando Maddie se vaya a la universidad," dice Will con gran exasperación. "Podemos hablar con Abigail sobre cuidar a Maddie cuando estoy en el campus, siempre que no interfiera con su horario de clases."</p><p>"Por supuesto que su educación debe ser la prioridad."</p><p>Will logra comer más de su cena. Su plato se ha enfriado un poco, lo que él sabe hace que Hannibal se vuelva un poco loco, pero si Hannibal insiste en que cenen juntos, ese es el precio que uno tiene que pagar. Maddie tiene batata alrededor de su boca, y Hannibal le da una mirada de asombro.</p><p>Will suspira y cede, sólo un poco. "Sé que vas a pagarle un lugar de alquiler, y ni siquiera me importa. Simplemente no exageres en el lugar."</p><p>"Querido Will," dice Hannibal. "Nunca lo haría."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No exagera, pero sólo porque Abigail es sorprendentemente sensible. "No quiero acostumbrarme a esto," le dice Abigail a Will, en un momento de tranquilidad. "Necesito poder pararme sobre mis propios pies cuando me gradúe."</p><p>Will envuelve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Vas a estar bien," dice. "Y está bien pedir ayuda si la necesitas. No vas a dejar de ser parte de nuestra familia cuando hayas terminado con la escuela."</p><p>Su boca se torció en una sonrisa. "Van a tener como, cinco hijos, para entonces. Tendrán que hacer un gran ahorro para la universidad, en el futuro."</p><p>"Dos," insiste Will. "Dos niños es suficiente."</p><p>"Claro," dice ella, con cariñosa incredulidad.</p><p>Como era de esperar, Hannibal redirige sus impulsos a crear un nuevo guardarropa para Will, para el semestre de otoño. Y como Will, de hecho, lo ama, le permite a Hannibal convencerlo de todo tipo de cosas que son mejores y más caras de lo que él nunca compraría para sí mismo.</p><p>En cualquier caso: mantiene a Hannibal ocupado, y un Hannibal ocupado es uno que no tiene tiempo para pedirle a Will cierto permiso en particular.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los cursos en línea son básicamente el sueño de Will. No tiene que hablar con nadie; la mayor interacción que tiene que hacer es leer los mensajes de discusión francamente mal orientados de su pequeña cohorte de compañeros estudiantes de doctorado, y como parte de su participación en el curso es responder a dichos mensajes, recibe puntos diciéndoles específicamente lo equivocados que están.</p><p>Él hace sus trabajos de curso y se prepara para la clase que está enseñando mientras Madeleine duerme la siesta, y hace un buen uso del viaje en tren que hace hacia el campus y desde el campus los martes y jueves por la mañana.</p><p>"Extraño poder conducir," le dice a Hannibal esa noche, cuando se han acostado en la cama. "Pero creo que seguiré tomando el tren hasta el campus, incluso cuando pueda conducir. Me da tiempo para calificar."</p><p>"¿Y cómo están sus estudiantes, profesor Graham-Lecter?" Hannibal se inclina para besarle el cuello.</p><p>"Existiendo," dice Will, e inclina su cabeza para darle más acceso a Hannibal.</p><p>"¿Algún favorito en particular?"</p><p>"Cambié mi lugar de trabajo, no mi personalidad," dice Will con acritud.</p><p>Puede sentir la sonrisa de Hannibal contra su piel antes de tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre dientes. Will jadea un poco, y luego Hannibal besa su cuello y comienza a chupar una marca en su piel.</p><p>"Déjalo," dice Will, pero suena como una súplica de más.</p><p>"¿De qué otra manera me aseguraré de que el grupo de estudiantes universitarios que te adoran sepan que no estás disponible?"</p><p>"Tengo un anillo en mi dedo," señala Will. Hannibal sólo deja otro beso punzante donde su cuello se encuentra con su hombro. "Déjame adivinar, crees que necesito un collar de perlas."</p><p>Hannibal mete una mano por los pantalones cortos de Will. "Bueno, ya que lo sugeriste."</p><p>Will se ríe un poco, pero la risa se convierte en un gemido cuando Hannibal envuelve su mano ahí abajo, luego tira y quita los calzoncillos de Will, y reemplaza su mano con su boca. Los orales de Hannibal eran bastante buenos cuando empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales, pero ahora— ahora Hannibal sabe exactamente qué es lo que hace que Will vibre, y no duda en tener un dedo resbaladizo dentro de él para jugar con su próstata. Hace que Will ponga sus pies sobre el colchón y se empuje hacia arriba, a la boca de Hannibal, y se mueva hacia abajo para montar su dedo, y se retuerce y jadea y maldice y luego dice: "Follame ya, sabes que quieres estar dentro de mí, tú sabes que quieres- "</p><p>Hannibal se aleja, y luego se acomoda entre las piernas de Will. Ni siquiera se molesta en usar más dedos, sólo levanta su miembro y empuja, lento y confiado.</p><p>"Bien podrías admitir que quieres tatuarme," dice Will, clavando su talón en la espalda de Hannibal. "Admitir que quieres estar tan dentro de mí que nadie más puede tocarme."</p><p>Los ojos de Hannibal están oscuros, y Will casi registra el sonido de Hannibal arremetiendo contra él antes de sentirlo. "Eres mío."</p><p>"Tuyo," dice Will, aún reverberando con placer. "Haz eso de nuevo."</p><p>Hannibal lo hace, una y otra vez, y otra vez, y Will siente que está enloqueciendo por lo bien que se siente, lo mucho que lo quiere, quiere más, quiere la marca de Hannibal en su piel, indeleble, permanente.</p><p>Hannibal se viene con un gruñido, y ni siquiera se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de voltear a Will y meter su lengua dentro de él, lamiéndolo y chupándolo, saliendo y entrando, y Will solloza y gime y se sacude, terminando sobre las sábanas bajo él.</p><p>"Si quieres tatuar tu nombre en mi trasero, buscaremos a un profesional," le advierte Will, adormilado. "No me importa cuánto hayas practicado."</p><p>Hannibal presiona un beso, largo y persistente. "El matrimonio es un compromiso, supongo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal, siendo un imbécil no mitigado, le consigue un verdadero collar de perlas. Se ve bonito, pero no es que Will sepa algo de perlas. Le da a Hannibal el gusto, porque se ve bastante bien a juego con la lencería de marfil que guarda en su propio cajón especial del armario.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Como profesor adjunto, Will tiene como oficina lo equivalente a un armario, el cual comparte con otro adjunto al que nunca ve. Ya que sólo usa la sala en el horario de oficina y como receptáculo para el correo de su campus, no le importa mucho. <br/>La primera carta viene en un sobre de correo del campus. Su nombre y número de oficina están escritos en el frente, y él asume que es otro folleto para algún evento que alguien está esperando que publique en la puerta de su oficina.</p><p>No lo es. Es una carta manuscrita, efusiva en sus elogios, desconcertante en su fijación por él.</p><p><em>Profesor Graham-Lecter</em>, comienza. <em>Creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme a convertirme.</em></p><p>No es la primera carta perturbadora que Will ha recibido; este ni siquiera es particularmente amenazante. Su buzón en la Academia estaba lleno de cartas que Will no tenía ganas de leer, después de dispararle a Garrett Jacob Hobbs.</p><p>La letra tiene un carácter chino, al final, en lugar de una firma. No le lleva mucho tiempo darse cuenta que es el carácter del dragón. Una parte de él quiere poner los ojos en blanco, porque esto luce como hombre blanco, entre 30-40, y francamente, a Will le gustaría que esta persona llevara su locura a otro lugar. Él no cree que sea uno de sus estudiantes—  tiene una sala de conferencias llena de estudiantes universitarios, y muy pocos estudiantes son poco tradicionales.</p><p>Piensa en tratar de obtener huellas de la carta, pero sabe que no habrá ninguna. Guarda la carta en su mochila y, entre la enseñanza y sus propios cursos, sin mencionar que Maddie está siendo alarmantemente buena gateando, se queda decididamente en segundo plano.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pasa casi un mes antes de que reciba otra carta. <br/>No es realmente una carta en absoluto. Es una fotocopia de una pintura, en lo que parece ser un libro de texto de historia del arte. La leyenda dice que es una pintura de Blake— El gran dragón rojo y la mujer vestida de sol. La cola del Dragón está enroscada alrededor de la mujer, y debajo de ella, su misterioso corresponsal ha escrito:</p><p>
  <em>No me reconociste cuando nos conocimos. Pero lo harás cuando me convierta.</em>
</p><p>Will suspira, le manda un mensaje a Beverly. Ella lo está esperando en la puerta de atrás de su clase cuando él concluye su conferencia sobre la mente criminal.</p><p>"Te ves muy sano," dice ella, dándole una mirada.</p><p>Él entrecierra los ojos, pero ella sólo le sonríe. Dirige el camino hasta su oficina: "Bonito armario," dice Beverly, y Will le muestra ambas cartas.</p><p>"No creo que haya ninguna evidencia," dice. "Pero sólo por si acaso."</p><p>Ella mira las cartas sobre las bolsas de plástico en las que las guardó. "No tenías que esperar a que te llegara una segunda carta," dice, y sus ojos están preocupados. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"</p><p>"No son amenazas."</p><p>"Está bien, pero también eres la persona que no cree que el Destripador de Chesapeake lo esté amenazando, así que, acordemos que nuestras definiciones de 'cosas que deberían asustarte' no se parecen en nada."</p><p>Parece que eso fue hace una eternidad. Recuerda que sonreír sería inapropiado. "Esta persona cree que puedo ayudarlos. Si está diciendo la verdad, me ha conocido antes. Podría haber venido a mi clase. Mucha gente vino durante el período de agenda, y tuve que rechazarlos porque la clase estaba llena."</p><p>"¿Seguro que no quieres entregarlas a la policía del campus?"</p><p>Él le da una mirada que espera que transmita adecuadamente su desdén mordaz. Le gana un resoplido de diversión en respuesta.</p><p>"Te haré saber lo que encuentro," dice ella. "Ven, vamos a almorzar."</p><p>Hannibal, por supuesto, le preparó y envío un almuerzo, pero Will la sigue al horror que es la cafetería estudiantil en busca de papas fritas con queso.</p><p>Esa noche, en casa, le muestra a Hannibal las fotos que tomó de ambas cartas. Hannibal está intrigado.</p><p>"Él te cree una fuente de sabiduría, una guía," dice pensativo. "Este es un chico muy tímido, Will. No saldrá de las sombras hasta que lo impulsen a hacerlo."</p><p>"¿Por qué?"</p><p>"Por quién," corrige Hannibal, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras mira al Dragón.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mira," dice Will. "Sé que esto es probablemente muy plebeyo para tu gusto, pero ¿podemos cenar de forma tradicional el Día de Acción de Gracia? ¿Pasar del turducken* esta vez?"</p><p>Hannibal prueba la salsa que está revolviendo en la estufa y baja la cuchara. Maddie se mete entre sus piernas, con sus pequeños pies inestables, y levanta una taza de plástico para que la tome.</p><p>"Gracias, mi amor," dice, muy sinceramente. Maddie se ve feliz y balbucea hacia él. Él le devuelve la taza a ella. "Por favor llévale esto a papá," dice, y Maddie comienza el laborioso proceso de regresar a Will, antes de desplomarse a mitad del piso de la cocina, junto a una pila de sus otros juguetes plásticos, y Winston, quien ve a Maddie como un conveniente proveedor de todo tipo de bocadillos.</p><p>"No estaba planeando <em>turducken</em>," dice Hannibal, y Will puede escuchar la comillas en sus palabras.</p><p>"Cierto, probablemente estabas planeando eso,pero con un ganso también."</p><p>La sonrisa divertida de Hannibal llega hasta sus ojos. "¿Y si no estuviera planeando cocinar ganso?"</p><p>Will le echa un vistazo. "Te dormiste anoche," le recuerda. "Nueva regla de la casa— estás demasiado cansado para el sexo, estás demasiado cansado para cualquier otra cosa."</p><p>"Te aseguro que no estaré demasiado cansado esta noche," dice Hannibal.</p><p>Eso envía un escalofrío de calor por la columna vertebral de Will. Mira a Hannibal a través de sus pestañas, sólo un poco coqueto. "Ya veremos."</p><p>Maddie elige ese momento para protagonizar una alegre destrucción de sus pilas de juguetes (utensilios de cocina de plástico) y luego trata de volver a poner su anillo de dentición* en la boca.</p><p>"Creo que eso está cálido ahora, bebé," le dice a Will, cuando ella se enoja, algo triste. "Hannibal, ¿puedes darle una mano?"</p><p>Hannibal saca obedientemente un juguete de dentición congelado, en forma de mano, del congelador.</p><p>"Eso sigue sin ser gracioso," le dice Will.</p><p>Miran a su hija, mordisqueando una mano de plástico azul. Hannibal levanta una ceja.</p><p>"Quizá sí es un poco gracioso," admite Will.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Han pasado diez años desde que experimentó la semana de finales siendo estudiante, y el tiempo le ha quitado importancia a la memoria de cuánto trabajo debe hacerse en un corto período de tiempo, lo que ahora se complica más con sus deberes de enseñanza. Se fija un horario y trata de atenerse a él tanto como sea posible.</p><p>"Esto es lo peor," se queja con Hannibal una noche.</p><p>"También me encontré teniendo que volver a aprender cómo ser un estudiante, cuando regresé a la psiquiatría," dice Hannibal. "Fue un reto, con responsabilidades mayores que no tenía en la escuela de medicina— y en ese entonces no tenía familia."</p><p>"Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor," dice Will, y lo besa, porque honestamente, Hannibal siempre es muy bueno en decirle a Will lo que necesita escuchar.</p><p>Entrega sus trabajos finales y, de alguna manera, termina todos sus exámenes de clasificación y apariencia, y lleva su pila de exámenes finales a casa para calificarlos. Tiene hasta el martes para entregar las calificaciones, pero le gustaría adelantar lo más posible antes de la fiesta navideña de la que Hannibal lo convenció que fueran anfitriones ese fin de semana.</p><p>Está calificando en la sala de estar cuando abre un libro azul y se encuentra con la letra del Dragón.</p><p>
  <em>No es suficiente. Necesito más— necesito tu ayuda para encontrar lo que necesito para convertirme.</em>
</p><p>Will frunce el ceño. El resto del libro está lleno de más de lo mismo, todo vago y desquiciado y hablando de la necesidad de consumir poder. La última página dice: <em>Tú Me verás</em>.</p><p>Se frota los ojos. Está demasiado cansado para esta mierda, y tiene otros 75 exámenes que calificar. Su teléfono se está cargando en la cocina, por lo que suspira y se levanta de la silla. Beverly querrá saberlo de inmediato y, francamente, es probable que sea el momento de informar también a la policía del campus y al jefe de departamento.</p><p>Hannibal está arriba, dándole un baño a Maddie y cumpliendo su rutina para dormir, por lo cual Will se congela cuando oye crujir el piso justo afuera de la puerta trasera. Desliza un cuchillo fuera del bloque de utensilios en el mostrador.</p><p>"¿Quién está ahí?" dice, sintiendo repentinamente una especie de calma que viene de sus años como policía.</p><p>Ve un movimiento de sombra, y una figura alta se asoma lo suficiente como para que Will pueda ver su rostro. Conoció a este hombre una vez antes— joder, en la ópera, ha estado acechando a Will durante <em>al menos</em> seis meses— no, más que eso, no fue el Hada de los Dientes quien irrumpió en su casa en Wolf Trap, fue—</p><p>Fue él. Este hombre, el Hada de los Dientes, el Gran Dragón Rojo, son uno y el mismo.</p><p>"Profesor," dice el Dragón. "Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito encontrar al Destripador de Chesapeake."</p><p>Will hace la cosa menos útil que podría hacer en el momento: se ríe, porque <em>por supuesto que sí, joder</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tiene en casa un asesino en serie que quiere hablar con él, y no es con el que se casó. Hannibal bajará por las escaleras en cualquier momento, y Will sabe que el Dragón los ha estado observando durante semanas, y estará preparado para matarlos a todos si se sobresalta. Podría estar planeando hacerlo de cualquier forma.</p><p>"No puedo ayudarte," dice Will.</p><p>"Pero tú sabes," dice el Dragón. "Debes saber. Él mató por ti, él debe— él debe—"</p><p>Will ajusta su agarre en el cuchillo que sostiene detrás de su espalda. "¿Él debe qué?"</p><p>"Te dio poder. Te vistió de sol y te coronó con estrellas. ¿Cómo pudo, a menos que tú lo Veas?" Suena angustiado, y en ese momento, Will no ve al Dragón, sino al hombre, este hombre ha amado, y Will teme por el hombre que él ama.</p><p>"No puedo ayudarte," repite Will suavemente.</p><p>El Dragón se contrae. "No me ayudarás. No lo harás, pero lo conoces," dice pesadamente. Su hombro se desplaza y su cuerpo se mueve sinuosamente, sin descanso. "Consumiré el poder del Destripador, y me Convertiré, y serás testigo."</p><p>Will imagina diez formas de incapacitarlo, y luego el Dragón dice: "Te persuadiré," y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina que conduce al vestíbulo y las escaleras al segundo piso.</p><p>Y en ese momento, Will sabe que no puede permitirlo, que si el Dragón abandona esta sala, lloverá destrucción sobre su familia y su hogar.</p><p>Antes de que cruce el umbral, Will cierra su mano alrededor del mango del cuchillo de Hannibal y apuñala al Dragón en la espalda, una vez, dos veces, derramando sangre sobre sus manos antes de que el Dragón ruja y gire sobre él.</p><p>El Dragón tiene la ventaja de su altura, alcance y peso. Will tiene la ventaja de haber causado una herida grave y estar en su propia casa, y está seguro como la mierda de que no va a morir aquí, no cuando Hannibal y Maddie dependen de él. Mantiene la isla de la cocina entre ellos, pero no espera del todo que el Dragón se acerque, saltando a la isla para alcanzarlo.</p><p>Will toma la sartén de hierro fundido de la estufa, y su primer golpe cae fuera del objetivo: le da al Dragón en el hombro, quien gruñe y retrocede unos pasos. Es justo el tiempo que Will necesita para volver a cargar la sartén, y esta vez, estamparlo con fuerza dentro del cráneo del Dragón, quien cae como una roca. Está aturdido, pero todavía agarra a Will de la ropa y lo pone de rodillas antes de intentar agarrar su garganta, y el mango del cuchillo está resbaladizo con sangre, pero Will lo aferra, y apuñala al Dragón una y otra vez hasta que la voz de Hannibal rompe su trance.</p><p>"Está muerto, Will," dice amablemente.</p><p>Hay sangre por todas partes, Will respira con dificultad, y en ese momento, nunca se ha sentido más victorioso, más vivo.</p><p>"Maddie— ¿Maddie está bien?" pregunta, la adrenalina vibrando por sus venas.</p><p>"Madeleine y yo estamos perfectamente a salvo," le asegura Hannibal. Él mira a Will con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, que Will piensa que el Dragón estaba casi en lo cierto. Hannibal le dio poder, le dio algo que valía la pena defender a toda costa. Will mató al Dragón en defensa de corazón y hogar, y puede ponerse de pie junto al cadáver sin remordimiento ni arrepentimiento.</p><p>Bueno, tal vez un arrepentimiento. "Lo siento por tu cuchillo," dice Will. El borde está probablemente todo jodido. "Y tu sartén."</p><p>"Oh, mi amor," suspira Hannibal, y tira de Will a sus brazos, sangre y todo. "¿No te lo dije? Cada cuchillo que tengo es tuyo. Will, mi amor, <em>eres glorioso</em>, eres perfecto—"</p><p>Will lo besa, porque ya fue suficiente palabrería cursi de caníbal, y también, porque necesita meterse en los pantalones de Hannibal <em>en este momento</em>.</p><p>"Primero llevémoslo al sótano," dice Hannibal, deteniendo las manos de Will en la hebilla de su cinturón.</p><p>"Correcto," dice Will. Tiene una experiencia casi extra corporal cuando mira el piso cubierto de sangre. "Vamos a tener que reemplazar el piso aquí, antes de tu fiesta este fin de semana."</p><p>"Vale la pena," dice Hannibal, y lo besa de nuevo antes de ir a buscar láminas de plástico.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will no discutió con Hannibal sobre ir a París por su segundo aniversario de bodas. Pasan ahí el Año Nuevo, lo que es una especie de locura y hay mucha gente, pero como dejan a Maddie con Alana y su nueva esposa, la situación no es tan estresante como lo hubiera sido con una niña de dos años.</p><p>París es un sueño, muy brillante, y Will aprecia la oportunidad de caminar por las avenidas de noche, con la mano enguantada de Hannibal en la suya. Pero está contento de volver a casa, contento de recoger a Maddie de la casa de Alana y Margot.</p><p>"Ella se portó muy bien," dice Margot. Apoya una mano en la curva redondeada de su estómago, y ella y Alana intercambian una sonrisa. Maddie tiene los ojos somnolientos y está abrazando la pierna de Hannibal como si nunca lo fuera a dejar ir.</p><p>"Gracias de nuevo," dice Will, Hannibal levanta a Maddie en sus brazos y se despiden para que los perros y Maddie se acomoden en el auto.</p><p>Cuando están en casa, Hannibal saca un contenedor de boloñesa del congelador, porque es patológica la forma en que limpia la nevera, pero también rechaza el concepto de comida rápida para después de unas vacaciones, así que esta es su versión de un compromiso. Comida casera congelada.</p><p>A Will no le importa. Sabe delicioso, y ni siquiera se burla da  Hannibal por tener pasta fresca congelada para acompañar la comida, también. Maddie debería sentarse en su asiento elevado, pero Hannibal la deja sentarse en su regazo y la alimenta de su plato. Evidentemente, todos se sienten un poco cariñosos esta noche.</p><p>"Podemos ir a la tienda de comestibles por la mañana," dice Will. "¿Cómo estamos en cuanto a espacio en el congelador?"</p><p>Hannibal frunce los labios, pensando. "Todavía bastante lleno."</p><p>Lo que es lógico— Will lo dejó matar a Mason Verger justo antes de sus vacaciones, lo que sacó a Margot y Alana fuera de bajo su abusivo puño y resolvió perfectamente el problema de qué regalarle a Hannibal para Navidad.</p><p>"Entonces trata de contenerte en la carnicería," dice Will tranquilamente.</p><p>"No prometo nada," dice Hannibal. Se ve un poco cansado por el viaje, pero hay una suave felicidad en su expresión: es algo que Will quiere mirar para siempre. "¿Un bocado más?" le pregunta a Maddie, quien abre la boca obedientemente por un poco más de boloñesa libre de Verger, porque Hannibal se toma muy en serio la crianza de su hija y se niega a alimentarla con carne que no sea orgánica y de libre distribución. Al parecer, los pedófilos monstruosos que se han metido dios sabe qué al cuerpo, no son suficiente.</p><p>Después de acostar a Maddie, deciden dormir temprano.</p><p>"Mi cuerpo no sabe en qué zona horaria estamos," se queja Will, cuando se desliza en la cama.</p><p>"Han pasado 24 horas desde tu último supresor," dice Hannibal después de un momento.</p><p>Will frunce el ceño mientras hace los cálculos. "Mierda," dice, y se sienta, con la intención de levantarse de la cama e ir a tomarlo.</p><p>Hannibal lo detiene con una mano en su hombro. "Will," dice en voz baja, significativo. Su corazón entero está en sus ojos. "¿Qué dirías acerca de expandir nuestra familia?"</p><p>Will se inclina y lo besa. "Tendremos que desear muy duro, eso escuché," dice.</p><p>Hannibal lo acerca a él y luego los rueda juntos. "¿Esta noche?"</p><p>"Puede que no lo logremos en el primer intento," le advierte Will, porque alguien por aquí tiene que ser quien modere las expectativas, y es evidente que no será Hannibal Graham-Lecter.</p><p>"No con ese tipo de actitud," murmura Hannibal, mientras deja un beso en el cuello de Will.</p><p>"¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?"</p><p>"Por supuesto."</p><p>Will intenta no sonreír, y murmura en el oído de Hannibal: "Fóllame como si fueras a poner un bebé en mí."</p><p>"Cariño," Suspira Hannibal, y hace su mejor intento, el cual es muy bueno, por cierto.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Will se despierta al escuchar a sus perros ladrando escaleras abajo, y sonríe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>